Owned
by oftenadrift
Summary: Legolas gets pulled into a portal tossing him to Earth. He meets his soul mate, a lovely singer with legions of fans. Elvish culture turns out to be very, very beneficial for females. Slapping collars on oodles of elves, good fun. Lots of m/m, twincest, some drug use, 100% mary-sue.
1. Portal bad?

_AN: This story is pure mary-sue. Don't like perfect characters with the world handed to them on a silver platter it is best not to read. I am just having fun playing with the pretty elves, a lot. Lots of twincest, group sex, m/m. My lovely o/c also has bipolar. Her experiences, minus the elves unfortunately, are quite similar to my own. I salute my own shrink for all her hard work. Reviews make me happy :)_

Legolas studied the flashing light in the forest. He approached cautiously sensing very strong magic, unstable magic. Pausing a good distance from it he studied it. Brilliant dancing light, shifting colours, oval. Considering he wondered if he should leave and bring back one of the spell casters from the city. See what it was that had showed up so close to the border. Arching an eyebrow he was suddenly very concerned. He felt an intense drive to approach it. He found himself stepping forward and tried to pull was intense.

Legolas could feel the pulse from it brushing against him the closer he got. It was impossible to back away. It was foolish to have gotten so close. Tendrils of light started reaching for him and dancing across his skin. The touch was warm. He was not one to panic but this was very bad. It was drawing him closer and closer and he could feel the heat increasing, the tendrils getting more aggressive. Then he was pulled through it and felt a tumbling sensation. He landed on his knees and he watched the light flash and disappear.

Standing he felt quite shaken. Looking around he was definitely worried. That had clearly been some sort of portal. He was definitely not in Mirkwood anymore. The trees were clearly planted in an orderly fashion, neat rows. There was lush grass running at their bases. Considering he wondered how far he had been cast. He could see the trees ended in the distance, perhaps he could see where he had landed. Walking forward he eventually emerged and he gasped in shock.

Looking into the distance he could seen an absolutely massive city like nothing he had seen before. It stretched to the horizon. Steel and glass buildings stretched up into the sky, far higher than any tree in Middle Earth. Far, far higher. He heard a roar and looked up and saw a massive metal bird gaining height and lifting into the sky. This was very, very bad. Was he not in Middle Earth at all?

The air smelled different, had a light metallic scent to it. The whole aura of the place was completely different, foreign. He considered and started walking. Perhaps they had wizards. Finding one was vital, he needed a magic user. It took him quite awhile to reach the edge of the city and he studied it. This was definitely not Middle Earth. The clothing was entirely foreign. The pathways sleek black stone. There were strange metal carriages with no horses. Standing at the base of one of the soaring buildings he marvelled. It was higher than some mountains he had seen.

Walking he took everything in. The massive amount of glass would have cost an absolute fortune to produce in Middle Earth, the quantity would likely have taken thousands of years to produce, it was endless. He watched some of the carriages pass going far faster than anything he had ever seen. Sleek, such a perfect smooth movement. Each had a gentle purr to it. There was a scent in the air he could not quite place. Similar to lamp oil but more heady. Walking he noticed people giving him curious looks. Considering his manner of dress in comparison to them he could certainly see why they were peering at him.

Legolas walked and studied the people. There were so many different styles of dress. Everything looked like the finest tailoring. Moving along he stopped and his eyes widened as he looked up. There were absolutely massive pictures against the structures that were moving. People were talking, showing products. They wrapped around the buildings. Continuing along he stopped and heard music like nothing he had ever heard before. A heavy beat, luckily it was in common tongue. He thanked the gods for that.

Legolas walked and considered. He should probably ask someone if they had magic users. If they did not that was a serious issue. Studying the massive crowd of people he considered. It was probably best if he asked someone close to his age, at least how he appeared in comparison to mortals. He had not seen any other peoples. Only humans.

Mae had an eyebrow arched as she studied the man. He had to be a role player. An elf at that. He did look lost, it might be a good idea to see if he needed directions. Mae approached and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and both her eyebrows went up. He was gorgeous. Like unbelievably gorgeous. His eyes were a stunning sapphire and his hair had a silvery sheen to the blonde she had never seen before. She would swear he actually had a subtle glow to his fair skin. The facial structure was perfect, so pretty. Easily he could have mistaken for stunning girl. "Are you lost?"

Legolas studied the girl. Exceptionally beautiful for a mortal. Delicate features, lovely green eyes, blue-black hair. The most unusual hair style he had ever seen. It was full at the top, swept off to the side, long thinned strands hanging low to her chest. Curious. Her makeup was quite dramatic. A heavy black around the edges, red at the bottom and a fading deep grey. Her dress was so unusual. Actually, quite indecent for Middle Earth. A ridiculously short black skirt with pleats and red detailing. A tight sleeveless shirt in white that dipped quite low. She had leather bracelets and her fingernails were painted black. He shoes had a dangerous spike, it was a marvel she could walk.

"Yes, I am unfamiliar with this place."

Mae nodded. "Where are you looking to go?" God, his voice was beautiful. Almost musical. She'd never heard anything like it.

Legolas considered. "Do you have magic users?"

Her eyebrows shot up. "Magic?"

Nodding he did not like her stunned expression.

"Um, that's not real." She cocked her head at him. So strange.

That was not the answer he desired. This was looking like an extremely bad situation.

Mae studied him and considered. "Do you need some help or something?" She certainly didn't want to leave a lost role player wandering around downtown.

Nodding Legolas was quite worried about this turn of events.

There was something she really liked about him, besides being insanely gorgeous. He had a gentle vibe, very sweet actually. "If you like I can take you for coffee or something, I can go over the map with you. See if you can figure out where you need to go."

Coffee? Likely a food or beverage. A map may also be helpful. "Thank you."

Mae smiled. "I'm Mae, what's your name?"

"Legolas. A pleasure to meet you." He smiled at her. It was quite lucky actually that he had found someone willing to assist him.

"We'll go to Starbucks, there is one not far from here."

Nodding he was quite curious as to what the inside of these buildings looked like. He followed Mae along the streets noting that everything was perfectly precise. All straight lines everywhere.

Mae pushed the door open and led him over to table. He sat and ran a hand over the sleek table. Very odd, it was definitely not wood. Far too flawless and sleek.

Mae smiled, "What would you like to drink. My treat." She motioned to the menu up on the wall.

Legolas studied the perfect script. Also not written, far too perfect. None of the beverage names were familiar. "I will let you choose." He nodded, that was probably the best solution.

Mae quirked an eyebrow at him then smiled. "I'll surprise you."

Lining up she was rather in the mood for something ridiculously sweet. She ordered two Iced Peppermint White Chocolate Mochas and picked up a couple of cookies incase he felt like something. If not she could always just take them home. Balancing the tray she went and sat beside him and smiled. "I hope you don't mind, it's a bit on the sweet side."

Nodding he was rather curious. The drink looked unusual. Had an odd white foam on the top. Considering he took a sip and it was actually quite delicious. Nothing like he had tasted before, and yes, quite sweet.

Mae studied him. Life was weird sometimes. Mae pulled out her iPad and laid it on the table. "I just downloaded the new Google Earth. Great street level views."

He eyed the impossibly slender glass and metal box. Watched as she pushed a button and it lit up. He was fascinated as she opened what was clearly a map and moved it with a finger. She wrote in an address with her finger and a dot dropped down onto the map. "We're right here." She made a motion to it. "Do you know the address you were looking for?"

Legolas was quite worried. If he was stranded here he needed assistance badly. This world was completely foreign. Everything about it. "I am afraid I am quite lost."

Mae nodded. That sucked. She cocked her head at him. He was totally screwed if he couldn't find the place he was supposed to go. "Do you have a place to stay yet?" Her friendly nature may not be the best thing at the moment. He didn't have a serial killer vibe though.

"No I do not." Legolas met her eyes, could see her thinking.

"If you like you can stay with me. I have couch surfers stay with me sometimes so it wouldn't be the first time I had a stranger lounging around my house." Mae smiled.

"That is very generous. I appreciate it. Thank you." Legolas smiled back.

"No problem, always glad to help." Mae arched an eyebrow when a group of 10 people came over smiling.

"You're Mae August!" One of them grinned.

Mae smiled and nodded yes. It was a good day actually, she hadn't been spotted by many fans.

"If it's not a huge imposition could we get your autograph and photo with you?"

"Of course." Mae rose from the table and started signing the notepads they produced.

One boy grinned, "I know it's probably a weird request. Can you sign my arm. I'd really like to get it done as a tattoo."

"Not the first time I've had that request. No problem." Mae smiled at the cute emo guy. He produced a Sharpie and pointed at his inner arm. Mae nodded and signed. They each took a photo with her. Lots of hugs, a kiss on the cheek.

Legolas was watching with an eyebrow raised. The interaction was like nothing he had seen before.

One of the guys grinned. "I love you! Just so you know."

Mae winked at him. "Thanks! Always happy with the support."

Another gave her a side hug. "The new album is totally amazing by the way."

Mae nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

"We're all coming to your concert tonight! Can't wait."

Mae smiled. "I hope you all have a good time. I promise, it'll be a good show."

"No doubt." The boy winked at her.

They parted with thanks and more hugs.

Mae sat back down, "Sorry about that my fans tend to get excited when they spot me."

Legolas studied her.

Mae smiled, he definitely didn't recognize her. "I'm a singer."

Nodding that was rather curious. Singers in his world did not attract attention. They especially did not have people coming up to them. "What kind of music do you perform?" He was definitely curious as to what kinds of music were in this world.

"Pop. You can have a listen if you want." She flipped through the playlist on her iPad. The servers had definitely recognized her. They had been chattering. They wouldn't mind the music. "Here." She tapped the song and let it play.

Legolas was fascinated when the music came from the box. Had she declared they did not have magic he would certainly think this qualified. He liked the music actually. She had quite a unique voice. It was very, very different from what they had in his world.

Mae smiled at him. He didn't have a bag on him, no luggage. That was an issue if he was staying over. Getting lost without anything was definitely not good. "I notice you didn't bring a bag or anything. If you like we can stop at a clothing shop and I'll pick you something up."

Legolas arched an eyebrow. Well at least the people in this world were quite kind. "Thank you, that is very generous."

Mae waved it off. "Not a big deal. It has to suck to be stuck here and lost."

Legolas nodded. Truly, he would need to explain at some point about the portal. There was no way he would be able to survive here without assistance.

"What do you do for work?"

Legolas smiled. That may be a tricky question, he was unsure if they had royalty in this world. "I am a guard." That would have to suffice.

Mae nodded. "That's really interesting. If you ever need a job let me know. I need good security at my signings and stuff. Actually, I usually have my bodyguards trailing around after me but I like to escape sometimes. Feel a bit more normal." She smiled.

Legolas arched an eyebrow. That was quite interesting. Only royalty in his world ever had personal guards. Though, a position here would certainly be helpful if he needed to survive. Her currency was completely unfamiliar. "I would actually appreciate the work."

Mae nodded, "I have a concert tonight. If you want I can give you the 101 on the position. It gets a bit crazy at the shows." Mae smiled. "I also have a signing in a few hours, I can drag you to that too after we get you some different clothes."

Legolas nodded. Blending in was certainly important.

Mae smiled, "What do you like to do for fun?"

"I enjoy archery, horseback riding, training, travelling. I also quite enjoy drawing." Legolas smiled, "Yourself?"

"Music definitely. I love writing songs. Performing is a passion. I like to travel a lot. Japan is definitely my favourite place, I love the culture. The animation, cosplay. I actually study languages when I have the time, but the only one I am in fluent in is Japanese since I've spent so much time there. It was the first place where I got famous, so I lived there for quite awhile. In Tokyo. I also like to draw. I admit, I love to shop." She smiled. That was rather an addiction honestly. It was lucky she was ridiculously rich really.

Mae arched an eyebrow, people were pointing at her. Looked like another round. The group of 12 came up to her.

"Oh my god! I love you! If you're not too busy is it OK if we get your autograph, maybe some pictures." Another rather cute emo guy.

"I love you so much!" One of the girls gave a little hop.

"Me too! This is awesome running into you!" Another boy grinned at her.

"Not a problem, always." Mae hopped up and they repeated the process her greeting each of them, getting pictures with cute photos, giving autographs.

"We're all coming to your show tonight! We're front row!"

Mae nodded with a smile, "If I spot you I'll stop by for a bit."

"Holy fuck! Seriously! Thank you so much." The girl was grinning and nodding.

She gave them all hugs as they left, off to get their coffee.

Both of Legolas' eyebrows were up at the interaction. Declarations of love was very, very unusual. He was very curious to see what her concert was like.

Mae sat down again.

"Does that happen a lot?" Legolas tilted his head.

"Many, many times a day. Doesn't matter which country I am in." Mae nodded.

Legolas arched an eyebrow. He certainly knew of know singers that were known through many realms.

They finished their drinks. He found her manner of speech quite interesting.

Mae smiled, "OK, let's get you some clothes, then we can tackle the insanity of your new job." She winked at him.

Smiling he nodded curious is to what their shops were like. He followed her into a shop and his eyes widened. It was absolutely massive. He looked up and there were so many floors.

Mae smiled, "What style of clothing do you like? We can hit the right store and get out of here before I get spotted."

Legolas arched an eyebrow. "I am open to any style."

Mae nodded studying him. Fuck, he'd look good in black. "Follow me."

Legolas let her lead him to a store. There were so many copies of the same thing, he couldn't fathom how many people it would take to make these clothes. "What is the population of this city?"

"Close to 10 million."

He was stunned. That was outrageous.

"If you take the job you'll do a lot of travelling with me. You'll love Tokyo, it's massive. 40 million. Love it."

Shaking his head he wouldn't believe it if he hadn't seen the city from a distance.

Mae went and chose a pair of black skinny jeans for him and a fitted black t-shirt, grabbed a studded belt. If he was letting her dress him, fuck she was going for hot. She grabbed a leather messenger bag for him so he could ditch his clothing. The fake weapons she would just ditch at the record store. Smiling she gestured to the changing room. "You can try it on. I'll grab some boots for you too before we leave."

"Thank you." He entered the room and dressed.

He came back out and she grinned. Fuck, so hot. Seriously. "Perfect, you look great. Totally suits you."

Legolas nodded with a smiled. She motioned to the clerk, "Just cut the tags, he's wearing everything out."

The clerk's eyes widened. "You're Mae August aren't you."

"Yes."

"God, can I get your autograph before you leave, a photo. My friends are going to die when they find out about this."

Mae smiled and signed, took another photo.

The clerk snipped the tags off and Mae went and paid. They put his clothing into the bag and they moved to another store and she grabbed him some black combat books. Such a good look for him.

Walking back out of the store she sighed. There was a huge group of girls pointing at her and talking amongst themselves. They came over with grins.

"We love you so much! Can we get some pictures with you!"

Mae nodded, "Not a problem."

Legolas had both eyebrows up as the large group of girls surrounded her giving her hugs and occasionally jumping up and down squealing. It took her a good 20 minutes to get through all of them with the questions they were peppering her with.

Mae finally escaped. "Sorry about that, we need to get out of here, or we're never going to get to the record store in time." Mae called for her limo to come pick her up. She ducked out a side entrance with him at her heels.

Legolas watched as the very long horseless carriage pulled to a stop and she invited him in. It was quite beautiful inside with sleek leather seats.

Mae leaned back. "I seriously need a drink before I face the masses." She went to the mini bar. "Do you want anything?"

"Do you have some water?"

Mae smiled and snapped the top off a water bottle and handed it to him. She grabbed a glass and tossed some ice in it and made a quick gin and tonic.

She went back to sit beside him. "So, I warn you now, this is going to be very loud."

He arched an eyebrow curious.

Mae steeled herself and downed the rest of the drink knowing they were getting close.

Legolas was stunned when he heard actual screaming.

The limo pulled up at the record store and she motioned him out. Looking out he could not be more shocked. There was a massive line of people stretching off into the distance. Clearly her guards were lining the area with barricades keeping the people in line. People were screaming her name and reaching for her. He watched her touching hands and taking more photos with people. Giving her autograph.

Leading him into the shop he went and stood off to the side watching her other guards standing off to the side as well. The people started filing in, some were actually crying. It was outrageous.

Mae smiled and signed photo after photo giving hugs and taking pictures.

Legolas was stunned, he stood there for easily four hours and the people were still coming. There had to have been 10,000 maybe more.

Mae finally grabbed his hand and dragged him out the back entrance sliding into the limo again. She leaned forward and took a deep breath. She loved her fans but that was fucking tiring. Her hand was fucking killing her. She went back to the bar and drank several more drinks.

Legolas studied her drinking.

Turning she smiled, "Sorry rude of me, would you like a drink?"

"Just some more water please."

Mae nodded and passed him another bottle. Mae grinned and raised her glass to him, "A bit of liquid courage. The audience tonight is massive."

Legolas nodded wondering what massive entailed considering all the people she had just greeted.

Mae got to the venue. Legolas followed her curious. He watched people do her hair and makeup and give her clothing to change into. There were more people waiting for her in another room and she took more pictures and signed more autographs before ducking out.

Mae nodded to him, "Show time, you can stay at the side of the stage for awhile. Then another guard can take you to watch the actual show. Good idea to get a feel for it." Pulling a pair of earplugs out of her pocket she handed them to him. "Earplugs, trust me you're going to need them or you won't be able to hear for hours." She took out a pass and put him around his neck. "This pass will let you move freely."

Both his eyebrows went up. Studying the soft material he carefully tucked them in his ears. His eyes widened when he heard an actual roar. Never had he heard anything like it in his life. Taking his hand she led him to the side of the stage and he looked out stunned. There were thousands upon thousands of people there stretching off into the distance. He could not even see the end of them. Greater than any army he had ever seen.

Mae smiled at him and she made her way out to the darkened stage taking position. The lights went up and Legolas was stunned when the screaming increased 10 fold. There was a huge line of guards along the stage.

Watching her was fascinating. There were dancers and a large band. The performance from this angle was fascinating to watch, how she occasionally went to the edge of the stage touching hands. He could not believe the screaming never stopped. Watching he was stunned when he watched a person faint after she sang to them and healers rushed over. A guard came up behind him.

"Let's get you in a better position so you can actually see the show."

Legolas nodded and followed him out along the crowd where he went to stand in the centre of a platform. There were so many guards everywhere in identical uniforms. All along the audience, stretching into the distance evenly dispersed. The stage was massive from this angle. Flashing lights and intricate dancing like nothing he had seen before. The screams came in ebbs and flows. Actually increasing for different songs. People were singing along. She was instructing the audience, getting them to follow along when she pointed to different areas. It was incredible to watch. Never had he imagined such a performance so extreme. He looked up and could see massive moving pictures of her that showed what she was doing on stage, clearly so the people far away could see.

Never had he seen so many people in one place. This was far beyond the population of any city of Middle Earth. Watching her was fascinating. She had an incredible aura around her. It was quite clear she was incredibly talented. He smiled a bit. He certainly understood now why she insisted on the earplugs. Even with them the audience was extremely loud. The music actually loud enough to vibrate the air. She performed for two hours, barely pausing between songs. He wondered if she wrote all of them. She changed her clothing several times throughout the show.

A guard approached him and spoke close to his ear. "I'll take you back to the stage so you can go with her after the show."

Legolas nodded and followed him along returning to the spot he had been previously. It was still shocking to see the audience from this position. He had to ask her if she knew how many people were there. The end was clearly near, the audience deafening. Increasing in volume as she waved to them. He would be shocked if any of them could speak tomorrow with the way they had been screaming for hours. It amazed him when they started chanting her name raising small lights into the air waving them in unison. There was no one in Middle Earth that could inspire that. He realized they were following the motion of her hand. It was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. Controlling the motion of so many was outrageous.

The stage finally darkened the people still cheering and she went and took his hand and led him back to the dressing area where she sat with a plop on a sofa and let her head fall back. Raising her head she smiled at him, "Crazy right?"

Legolas chuckled and nodded yes. "Do you know how many people were there?"

"100,000. I have to do the same thing for two more days, different audience."

He was stunned. He stared at her. "What is the most number of people you have performed for?"

"I did a festival, one million."

That was outrageous and completely impossible to imagine. That was the population of several countries in Middle Earth. He stared at her again. Well, he could certainly see why she had an army of guards with the reaction she inspired. Keeping that many orderly was a large task.

"Besides the performances and signings, why else do you need guards?"

"I have a lot of stalkers. People that follow me around. Some try to break into my home so I always have security there."

He raised an eyebrow. That was outrageous.

Mae smiled at him, "I am really lucky actually. Most of my fans are great."

Nodding he smiled.

"Well, we should get to the after party, I need to host."

His eyebrows went up. "You are not finished performing?"

"No. My management hosts a party after the show for wealthy fans. Much smaller audience, maybe a few hundred."

He arched an eyebrow and nodded. This was truly fascinating.

"I warn you, stay behind the barricade at it or you'll get squished. They are really tightly packed in these parties and tend to rush the stage because it is not elevated very high."

Nodding he cocked his head at her.

Mae smiled, "Guard work for me is kind of crazy. Really."

He laughed and nodded.

Mae smiled, OK, she had determined he was definite boyfriend material. Far hotter than any of the stars she had been with. She took his hand and led him to the limo.

Legolas arched an eyebrow when she went and got another drink and handed him a bottle of water.

Mae dug around and found some E. in her bag.

Legolas arched an eyebrow as he watched her take the tablet. "What is that?"

Mae smiled, "E. It's a party drug. Gives me energy so I can keep up with the work. Totally illegal, but no one is going to arrest me." She made an amused sound. No one would get close enough.

Legolas studied her. He was surprised she would break her countries laws like that.

Legolas followed her back out of the limo and into a back entrance of a building. He looked out and could see a much smaller stage with a second person on it. There were not so many people. There was a line of guards behind a barricade.

Mae smiled at him, "This won't take as long. I am only here for half an hour then we can go."

Legolas nodded. He walked out and watched her walk out onto the stage and people started screaming again. He watched them press up against the barricade. Now he knew what she meant. He was surprised the people were able to breath with how they were pressing into one another. There was no seating like at the other performance separating them.

He realized that she she was not singing her own music this time, rather dancing and speaking with the audience. They were dancing along with her as she introduced the songs. Dipping down she signed more autographs. Watching he saw someone offer her their drink and she winked at them and took a swig before passing it back. The person looked thrilled. She was right, it did not take long for her to finish and she hopped back to him. "I vote we get the hell out of here and go home. I need a shower and my pajamas."'

He smiled at her and nodded. Following her out he realized she was quite intoxicated. Well, she had been drinking for quite awhile. They arrived at a very tall building that stretched into the sky.

"I actually live here in London, so I don't have to stay in a hotel. It's nice."

Legolas nodded. He imagined a hotel was like an inn. He arched an eyebrow when she led him into a box and pressed a button. He looked out the large window at the side and could see them rising up at a rather impressive speed. Well, this certainly made sense. Climbing stairs this high would be quite the task.

Mae studied him and considered. She smirked. She didn't really feel like sleeping alone. Hell, he could join her for the shower. She had a massive penthouse she loved, the pool was quite nice. Frankly, he could live with her as long as he wanted.

Legolas studied the large home. It was totally different from anything he had ever seen. Sleek furniture, quite attractive really. There was an elegant fireplace and sleek dark wood floors.

Mae smiled. "Do you want a shower, it's been a rather long day."

Legolas nodded and she led him to a large bathing room. All sleek stone and glass.

She turned to him and he arched an eyebrow then smiled. The look she was giving him made it quite clear she wished for him to join her. He considered. Normally he would not enter a relationship with a mortal, but he was in rather a unique situation. She was exceptionally beautiful. It would be pleasurable. Nodding to himself he approached her and she looked up at him with a smile. Dipping down he slipped a hand behind her neck and kissed her. He massaged her tongue with his and she wrapped her arms around him. He brought her closer deepening the kiss.

Mae was grinning internally. This was definitely going where she wanted it too. She wanted him naked. Reaching down she lightly tugged at his shirt and he backed up and removed it before returning to kiss her.

Legolas smiled against her and slid his own hands up her shirt and she removed it. Curious he slipped his hands behind her and found small clips holding her breast binding together. He undid it and dropped it on the ground leaning down to kiss her throat and lightly suck on the skin there. He brought a hand up and massaged her breast.

Mae shivered. OK, this was hot. He was by far the most beautiful male she had ever seen and she had rolled around with several models. Slipping her hand down she lightly stroked him and he pressed into her hand encouraging the movement.

Legolas undid his belt and slipped his undergarment and pants off letting them pool on the ground. He stepped out and kneeled to remove her skirt and panties. Leaning forward he gave her a playful lick before standing again.

Mae took his hand and led him into the shower.

He watched curious as she pressed a button.

Mae set the temperature and water poured from the rainfall shower head.

Legolas was fascinated at the rain and how easily she controlled the temperature. Fetching a washcloth she lathered it and he smiled as she slid it over him giving him a good scrub. Kneeling down he let her wash his hair enjoying her gentle massage.

Mae arched an eyebrow when she brushed his hair back and studied his ears. What the hell? We're they real? There was no way they would be staying on in the water if they weren't. Curious she lightly traced a finger along one examining the delicate point.

Legolas shivered at the stroke.

Mae raised an eyebrow, considered his clothing, voice, his beauty, the formal speech. The curiosity he had about everything. She blinked. Was it possible? How the fuck was that possible? That was a conversation she needed to have with him. Hopefully without her sounding completely crazy. Rinsing his hair he stood and returned the attentions his hands slipping over her suggestively.

Legolas slipped his hand between her legs and lightly stroked her.

Mae let her head fall back. That was the perfect pressure. He was swirling a thumb around her clit and gently fingering her. Slipping a hand between them she stroked him in turn.

Legolas moaned as she worked on him. Removing his hand he pressed her against the wall and slid into her from behind dipping his hand back around to rub her while he thrust. Kissing her shoulder as he moved he was stunned when he felt _her _pleasure wash over him. This should not be possible. Never had he heard of this happening with a mortal and one of his kind.

Mae's eyebrows crawled up her face. What the fuck? This was an incredibly strange sensation, like there were two levels of pleasure. It felt amazing but was definitely the weirdest experience of her life. It honestly felt like something else was brushing against her mind. Like the surprise she was feeling wasn't her own.

Legolas held her closer still stunned. Considered. Had he been dropped into this world on purpose? The gods were known to play with the lives of beings for their own amusement. Thinking he let his head fall back. The combination of their pleasure was incredibly intense. Truly, the best feeling he had ever had. What were the chances of them meeting randomly in another world? It was astronomical. There was no way it was by chance. He would need to have a serious talk to her about what this meant. He wondered if he would remain in this world or if they would be sent back to his.

Mae shuddered as he increased his speed. The way she was feeling was so good. It was incredible. Using the wall for leverage she pressed back against him meeting his movements moaning.

Legolas nipped at her shoulder before playfully sweeping back and forth with his tongue. If she desired they would marry in the human fashion, as she was already wed to him in theirs. Bonded for life. Neither of them would pass without the other. When she came he cried out, the pleasure so intense he actually felt the edges of blackness. He came hard holding onto her tightly.

Mae was blown away. That was by far the best orgasm she had ever had. Like it wouldn't end, was so intense she was shaking. He slipped from her and turned her pressing against her front and kissing her hard their tongues duelling.

Legolas considered, he needed to speak with her before he explored the extent of their bond, he did not want to frighten her. They emerged from the water and dried one another before she led him to her bedroom. They crawled under the blankets and he tucked her against the front of him her facing toward him. Legolas could feel her curiosity, hesitance, indecision. Smiling against her he spoke. "Ask your question my love."

Mae shivered. Felt that brush again. Security, warmth. "I don't want to sound completely crazy…" She rose a bit studying his ear. What were the fucking chances? Fuck he did have a subtle glow to him, much more obvious in the moonlight. Even his hair had a delicate silver sheen that seemed to cast a faint light. God, she couldn't believe she was going to ask this. If he did think she was nuts, she was totally blaming the booze and drugs. Hell she wouldn't be surprised if it _was _because she was three shakes from being fucking wasted. Meeting his eyes she arched an eyebrow. "Are you actually an elf?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes."

Her eyebrows shot up. Holy fuck! Maybe they were both crazy. Her eyes flicked over him. Nope, still unnaturally gorgeous. OK, the possibility of her having a panic attack was high. She was sure she had some tranquilizers left in the bathroom. Like 90% sure. She could feel her heart rate speed up.

Legolas stroked her back soothingly. "I can explain everything. I understand your shock. Your world clearly does not have my kind."

Shaking her head she felt really, really concerned about her sanity. It looked like her fancy shrink was going back to sucking $1500 dollars out of her an hour once a week. Fuck, they had just gotten down to once a month for meds.

Legolas could feel she was close to panicking and dipped down and kissed her attempting to calm her through their connection. Stroking at her with gentle waves of safety and warmth he gently swept his tongue over hers and stroked her back.

Mae was shivering a bit grasping to the tenuous straws of her ability to calm the fuck down. A clonazepam was sounding like a good fucking idea. Mae pulled back and stared at him. Seriously, what the fucking hell. "I think we're both clearly crazy."

Legolas smiled. He shook his head no. "I am from a place called Middle Earth. While patrolling our forest I made the mistake of approaching to closely to a magical entity. It turned out to be a portal and I was brought to this world. When you met me I was quite literally very lost. This world is entirely unfamiliar to me."

Both her eyebrows shot up again and she cocked her head at him. He didn't give her a fucking crazy vibe. Far too calm. Put together. Taking a deep breath she considered. What were the chances of there actually being alternate realities and stuff? Suddenly she paled. Middle Earth? Flicking through her memories she was stunned. She was pretty sure she had the fucking movies somewhere in her collection. She stared at him. Legolas? This was fucking surreal. There was no fucking way. Not possible.

Legolas could feel her shock. Somehow she recognized the name of his world. "What do you know of Middle Earth?"

She blinked at him, "It's a place in a story!"

Legolas arched an eyebrow at her. Fascinating. "Do you have a copy of this story?"

Mae nodded yes. She was now 100% sure she did. Looking at him her eyes widened. "Legolas?"

He tilted his head at her curious. He nodded.

"Good lord…you're in the story… a character…"

Both his eyebrows went up. How was that possible?

Mae shook her head. They needed to get to her fucking theatre and now. She suddenly wasn't fucking tired. She looked at him, "I can show you."

Nodding he followed her from the bed and she quickly dressed in a pair of boyshorts and tanktop and he slipped his undergarment back on. She practically dragged him to the theatre in her home.

Mae pointed to the seat. "Sit down, I'll play it for you."

Legolas arched an eyebrow at her and sat.

Mae hit a button and the wall slid open. She studied her massive collection of movies. It had to be in the fantasy section. Yes, she had it! She plucked it from the shelf and practically bolted over to the player. She slipped it in and pressed start.

Moving she sat beside him and he tucked her against his side lightly stroking her arm.

The movie started and his eyebrows shot up as the story of the rings of power were told. Watching he marvelled, while not entirely accurate visually, the names of the places, people, the secrets they held were true. Even Strider's true name! His relationship with Arwen. Then there was the council meeting in Rivendell and he was stunned, this had certainly not happened yet. So much was accurate, could the return of the one ring also be true? And indeed there was a character that bore his name. They actually had his appearance somewhat accurate. At least a similar hair and eye colour. Even Lord Elrond was similar. It was fascinating.

As the story progressed and the war unfolded, the quest, he grew concerned. The appearance of Orc kind was frighteningly accurate. The role of Gandalf, his passing horrific.

Mae caught the look on his face, "Gandalf comes back, he's not actually dead. He went off to become a white wizard."

Legolas turned and arched an eyebrow at her nodding. The fact that her people knew there was even a process was shocking. He was stunned when Haldir appeared in the movie, he knew of the Marchwarden.

Mae looked at him again, "I really like his character. He gets killed in battle though. In Helm's Deep. Very sad part of the story."

Legolas shivered a bit, if this story was accurate he would have to redirect the Marchwarden, have him fight elsewhere if he ever returned. He made careful note of Galadrial's gifts to the fellowship. She did not part easily from her waters, far too powerful. It was rather amusing the dwarf's request.

He looked at her, "The beauty of Lothlorien in your story pales against its true beauty. If I have a chance I will journey with you there."

Mae nodded very, very slowly. That was fucking unlikely. She was not keen on going back like to the past. They rode around on horses! She hated horses. Far too dangerous a mode of transportation. The one time she'd rode one that damn thing had fallen over and damn near crushed her. Her back was still fucking sore from that and it had been like four years ago.

Legolas could sense her unease and anxiousness. "What troubles you so about the journey?"

Mae arched an eyebrow at him. "I don't do horses. Damn thing almost killed me. I do not want to get nearly squished again. Once was traumatic enough." She had fucking gone into shock before she freaked the fuck out and balled her eyes out for a few hours. She'd had a fucking hoof print on the back of her leg for like a month. It was an absolute miracle nothing had actually been broken, like her fucking neck.

Legolas studied her, getting over the experience would be important. "My kind can communicate with horses, keep them quite calm. I would not let you ride alone if it makes you uncomfortable. I can certainly understand your hesitance."

Both her eyebrows went up at his declaration. If she got stuck in like the 1500s she supposed they could talk. Once again, not likely. She studied him. "How long does it take to get from your home to Lothlorien?"

"We would journey from Mirkwood. It would take about three weeks to reach our destination." He smiled at her.

She stared at him. Three weeks on a fucking horse. "Do you camp or like stay in hotels?"

Legolas cocked his head at her. "We camp."

Her eyebrows went up again. "I have never gone camping in my life. I don't go outside the cities." She kind of hated nature. Too many bugs, wild animals set on eating you. She'd seen the fucking pamphlet about bears. Fuck, who wanted to sleep on the fucking ground. Let alone sit around a fire and cook things on a stick.

Legolas studied her again. That was very, very unusual. Never had he met another who had not camped before.

"Also, there is no where on Earth we can't go in a day. Even that is uncomfortable." She hated airplane air, far too dry. She always felt nasty after a flight. She seriously needed to upgrade to a fucking jumbo jet with a shower. Like Air Force One size. She'd have to talk to management about the upgrade for her next tour. They would give her what she wanted. The lear jets were not nearly as functional. Wet wipes were not the same fucking thing.

He stared at her. "What is the greatest distance you have travelled in a day?"

"10,000 miles. We fly." She cocked her head.

Shocked his jaw dropped. That was outrageous. That was easily the distance across the whole of Middle Earth. He stared at her. That journey would take months.

"I'll take you on a jet sometime soon. I need to go to Japan. I have a tour starting soon." Nodding at him she was weirded out, she could actually feel his shock. "Can you explain why I am picking up what your feeling?" OK she was definitely on the gone crazy boat again.

"You are my fea mate. Soul mate in human terms. When we joined we bonded. You now share my life span, feelings, even thoughts." He smiled at her, 'Can you hear me?'

Looking at him she blinked. What the fucking hell? That was fucking impossible. Telepathy? That was some serious new age shit. Clearly she was at the stage where she needed to be sent to a mental hospital. Change of the antipsychotics it was. She was definitely calling her shrink in the morning. They would fit her in. It was a shame about her tour but she needed serious therapy. Maybe she could just pay to have a shrink to follow her on tour?

Legolas could feel her disbelief, skepticism, concern. 'Truly, it is part of the bond, we will always be able to communicate like this. No matter the distance.'

Her eyes got huge. Oh my god! 'This is insane. Like 100% mentally unsound. Totally impossible. This does not exist.'

Legolas drew her in for a gentle kiss. 'It is quite real.'

Her eyebrows crawled up her face. Maybe she should just go with it. If she was hallucinating the meds would knock that shit right out of her. It had definitely worked before. She shuddered. Of all her fucking luck. The credits started to roll.

"This story is very long, do you want to watch the second part?"

Legolas nodded yes.

"OK…" Mae went and popped in the second blue ray. Shit she wasn't sleeping tonight. She sighed, all the coke should keep her going through the day. E. for the concert. That would definitely work. Mae went and sat back next to him and laid down resting her head in his lap. He stroked her hair. Maybe she could just fall asleep like this. It wouldn't be the first time she crashed in the theatre.

Legolas carefully watched the story. His memory was flawless. If he returned he would be able to share it. Warn the leaders. He considered, "Do you know when this story takes place? The year?"

Mae arched an eyebrow. "I can find out." Mae slid off the couch and went to grab her laptop. On the way she considered the complete fucking insanity that had become her life. God if she had gone of the deep end at least she was doing it with someone gorgeous stuck to her side. There was definitely an upside to this. The ears. That was the strangest thing really. She would have to make sure he kept his hair styled to cover them or someone else was going to think he was crazy. She considered, also, was his stash of weapons real? That she would need to ask. She didn't want him to go stabbing anyone or something.

Grabbing her MacBook she headed back to the theatre. She plopped beside him and sat cross legged beside him. He studied her curious.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "This is a computer. It does a lot. The Internet is a huge method of communication between people. I can talk to anyone in the world on it and see them. Write. Send instant messages. It can teach you things. You can play games. It has maps. All the information in our world. All the books. You can shop on it and have the products sent to you the next day. You can watch stories. It plays music. It has a calendar that reminds you of things.

That was amazing. He watched her type on it his eyebrow raised.

Mae went to the Lord of the Rings wiki. "Um, end of the third age. Aragon is 87 if that helps."

Both his eyebrows shot up, that was not long. Perhaps a year at most. He needed to return. They desperately needed this information. The story she was showing him was incredibly detailed. Everything so far completely accurate in relation to people, places, their own legends. The only possible explanation is that their worlds were linked somehow.

She looked at him going through the wiki on him. She arched an eyebrow. "Is your father named Thranduil?"

Legolas nodded yes surprised again at how much they knew.

"Your really a prince?"

He nodded yes again.

Mae shook her head, totally insane. At this point she wouldn't be surprised if she was fucking hallucinating _him_. Or dreaming. That could be it. A lucid dream.

"You're immortal? 2900 years old!" She blinked at him.

Both his eyebrows went up and he nodded yes again. Fascinating.

"Your name means green leaf? Primary weapons two blades and your bow?" She read the article.

Nodding again he cocked his head at her. Truly, the detail was stunning.

Mae nodded very, very slowly.

Once again he could feel her disbelief and clearly concern for her own sanity. Truly, he could not blame her. If a character from a story he knew showed up that was supposed to be complete fantasy he would be quite skeptical as well.

They watched the rest of the second movie and she went and put on the third completely abandoning sleep. Clearly she was not going to rest before her interviews that day. Fuck. Well, if he was staying he clearly needed more clothing, so she would do what she always did when she was insanely stressed. Shop, a lot. Mae opened her laptop and hit Hot Topic just ordering fucking everything that would definitely look good at him. She went to American Eagle, Hanes,

the GAP, Ralph Lauren, Armani, Affliction, leather shops. Bath products, a massive selection of cologne. Everything she could think of when she was frazzled. She found a fuck ton of shoes, jewelry, Rolexes. Then she went and bought a ridiculous amount of clothing and jewelry for herself. An absolute fortune worth. When she was done she had easily blown a few million. It was fucking good that her credit card didn't have a limit.

Legolas was occasionally looking at her adding item after item to her virtual shopping cart. Hundreds of items. He arched an eyebrow. She looked at him.

"When I'm stressed, I shop."

Nodding slowly he studied her. He could feel her anxiety. He was concerned that she had not slept yet. She must be exhausted after her performance. "You should sleep."

Mae blinked at him. She raised a hand way over her head, "My stress level is up here, I couldn't sleep if I took a fucking bottle of Ambien." She was incredibly wired. God, she hoped she wasn't slipping into manic territory. That would be bad. The last time had lasted months. Her shrink just kept throwing meds at her. Her medicine cabinet looked like a pharmacy. She hadn't slept for more than two hours a night. When she crashed it was fucking hard. The depression had been brutal.

Legolas studied her again. He could actually feel a buzzing energy coming from her, it was worrisome.

Looking at him she arched an eyebrow at him, "I'm bipolar with psychotic features."

He cocked his head, what did that mean. "Can you explain?"

She stared at him. Of course an ancient woodland elf from another fucking reality wouldn't know what that was. Why would he? "It's a mental illness." She tapped her head. "My emotions are severely fucked up. I go through cycles of depression, mixed states, and mania. It's an incredible energy boost and I mostly stop sleeping. I get great things like paranoia, delusions of grandeur, visual disturbances, hear voices when it gets really bad. Totally loose touch with reality. Occasionally try to kill myself. Severe apathy that lasts months."

His eyes widened.

"I am pretty much sure that you're a very detailed hallucination and I have gone off the deep end. I am getting my doctor to pull a house call today and am getting medicated into the fucking ground."

Hugging her he closed her eyes. That she had tried to kill herself was devastating. Horrifying. "I am quite real I assure you."

"I'll let my doctor decide that." The hug was nice, even if she was clearly fucking crazy.

Legolas shook his head, could still feel her disbelief. Intense concern for her own sanity. She was quite serious that she thought him not real. It must have been very frightening for her to have such experiences. He did not know how to convince her this was real. There was no way he was leaving her side. He did not want her doing anything drastic.

Mae set the lap top aside and laid back on the couch an arm over her face. It was good that she was a spokesperson for mental health, very big on stopping stigma. She was quite honest with her fans when she was having problems. They were very supportive and she had a ton of people who shared their stories with her. It always amazed her when people claimed she had saved their lives. How that was possible she had no idea.

OK, sleep was a thing now. She suddenly felt horribly exhausted. It had to be all the booze.

Legolas could feel when she drifted to sleep. He stroked her hair considering. He wondered what her healer was like. Never had he heard of such an illness. It must only be from her world. There was an excellent chance he had been sent to her to offer help. He was quite concerned when she woke only two hours later.


	2. Elf!

Mae's eyes popped open her energy level insane. God, this was fucking not good. Well fuck, she got up and bolted into the other room to grab her phone. She went back into the theatre and plopped back down on the sofa her legs crossed. She dialled and closed her eyes.

"Dr. Jackson's office. How can I help you?"

"Hi, this is Mae August. I need a house call. I think I have gone completely off the deep end. Like fucking crazy."

The receptionist arched her eyebrow. "Of course Miss August. I can have there in half an hour."

Mae nodded, "Thank you." He shuffled appointments and did house calls when things tipped into dangerous waters. That's why she went to him. She hung up and put her head in her hands.

Legolas stroked her back very, very concerned. She was clearly very stressed. Somewhat terrified actually.

Considering she picked up her phone and dialled her manager.

"It's Mae, huge problem, like shrink problem. I need you to reschedule the interviews today. I'll still do the show, but I seriously need some time to get my shit together."

Both her manager's eyebrows went up. "Of course, I'll make the calls. I'll see you later, let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks Mark, I appreciate it."

"Not a problem." Mark knew full well what her illness was like. He had found her once and it had scared the crap out of him. That had been very, very close. He closed his eyes for a moment. They were quite close friends he did not want to lose her.

Mae looked at Legolas. "We should get breakfast." Her hallucination was probably hungry by now.

Legolas nodded and followed her into a beautiful area all sleek stone and polished metal.

Mae opened the fridge and considered. Well, he was her crazy delusion, he'd probably like the same things she did. She pulled out a fruit platter and yogurt. She set the fruit platter on the counter and grabbed two bowls. She loaded them up with vanilla yogurt and some granola.

Sitting at the island she studied him. At least he was pretty, that was good. Her imagination was clearly excellent. The imaginary sex was also amazing. That she wasn't complaining about.

Legolas watched her study him. She definitely thought he was not real. Perhaps her healer could at least clear that up for her. The fruit was curious and unfamiliar.

Mae pointed, "That's mango, starfruit, persimmon, rose apple, and pomegranate. All tropical fruit."

He looked at her curious, "What is tropical?"

Both her eyebrows went up. "It is a very hot place with a lot of rain and it never gets cold there."

That was fascinating that they had such places.

Mae cocked her head, "I'll take you sometime. I have to go to Malaysia after I am done in Japan. They have really nice beaches. We can go snorkelling." No harm in making plans with her delusion, he might be kicking around for a long fucking time knowing the Russian roulette they played with her meds.

"What is snorkelling?"

Fuck. "It's a sport where you swim under the water and look at coral reefs, lots of different fish. You wear flippers and have a mask so you can see. There is also a little tube so you can breath under the water."

Legolas nodded. That sounded rather incredible actually. He had never seen under the water like that. Where he had been was far too dark and murky. "Are there any other sports that may be unique to your world?"

She cocked her head and considered the movies. "Um, snowboarding maybe. You play in the snow on a board and do jumps that take a lot of skill. Sky diving. You jump from airplanes. You can scuba dive. That is very, very far under the water and you use a machine to breathe. Some martial arts would probably be totally foreign to you, there are different kinds of fighting techniques. I could show you some." That was one form of exercise she really enjoyed. "Wing suit flying, it's when you put on a suit that works like wings and you can fly. Surfing, it's where you use a board and ride on the ocean waves. Laser tag. It's like a fake battle where you use a weapon that doesn't hurt you to hit targets. A lot of racing with our cars. That is what you were in yesterday…God there is probably a lot. We have hundreds of sports."

His eyebrows were up. Breathing deep under the ocean? Jumping from the sky? Flying like a bird?

"Let me get my computer again. I can show you all of it." She went and got her computer and sat beside him. She showed him everything and he was staring quite curious.

He would not believe it if he was not watching it. Truly fascinating.

There was a knock on the door and she jumped up. That was definitely her shrink. She opened the door and waved Dr. Jackson over to sit on the couch to sit.

"What is the problem Mae?"

"One - I think my new lover is an ancient woodland elf prince from another dimension. I am not sure if he is real or just a hallucination. Two - I have stopped sleeping and am completely wired." Mae nodded.

was very well practiced at schooling his expressions. "Has anything traumatic happened? Where did you meet the man?"

"Um, I can't think of anything traumatic. I found him lost on the street yesterday."

He nodded, "What makes you think he is an elf?"

"Um, he's glowy, pointy ears, apparently immortal. He's a character from Lord of the Rings." Mae stared at her shrink.

Very good at schooling his features. "May I meet him?"

Mae nodded and went to get Legolas. If he couldn't see him then he was definitely a hallucination.

Legolas followed her into the living room.

Mae pointed at him to her shrink. "Elf."

Dr. Jackson nodded. He was quite unusual looking. Her delusion could certainly make her think he was an elf. He would have to try a different antipsychotic as this one clearly wasn't working.

Mae looked at her doctor and cocked her head. "Can you see him?"

The doctor nodded yes.

"That's a relief at least." She nodded.

nodded, "We'll try a different medication and see if that helps. Have you been taking the Ambien?"

"Um, no, it doesn't work. Still wide awake."

He nodded, "We'll try Halcion for sleeping. And I will switch you from Seroquel to Saphris. You need to taper off. The Halcion is addicting so we will only try it for a short time. How has your anxiety been?"

"Through the roof?" She pointed up.

"We'll also try some Valium." He studied her, "How is your alcohol and drug use. Your shopping?"

"Um, been getting wasted on a regular basis. Pretty much every drug under the sun. I blew like 6 million on crap last night for me and Legolas."

He schooled his expression again and nodded. "I am going to put you on a high dosage of the Saphris. We'll build up to it." He paused. "How are your mood swings?"

"So so…"

"Are you keeping your record?"

Mae nodded, "Let me get it." Mae left and came back with her print out and handed it to him. He studied the ebb and flow of her moods and the rating on her anxiety. "Have you been eating?"

Mae shook her head. "Not much."

"We may consider inpatient treatment."

Mae nodded.

"I am also going to adjust your mood stabilizer. This is too erratic for my liking. We'll up the Lamotrigine."

Mae nodded.

"Do you have any work today?"

"I cancelled my interviews but I have a massive show tonight. 100,000 I can't cancel."

He nodded used to her schedule.

"Have you had any thoughts of suicide?"

Mae shook her head no. "Not recently."

"That is good. Contact me immediately if that changes."

Legolas was watching the exchange concerned. That seemed like an awful lot of medication. The alcohol and not eating or sleeping was also a concern. He was also curious as to the extent of her shopping last night. Though the healer had controlled his reaction well, he was still shocked. Very shocked.

took out his prescription pad and started writing out the new medication and dosages. Handing it to her he nodded. "Have this filled immediately. I want to see you before you leave for Japan."

"OK thanks for stopping by I appreciate it."

Dr. Jackson nodded, "Once again, call if it gets worse."

Mae nodded and thanked him again before showing him out. She called her pharmacy to pick up the prescription and fill it. She led Legolas back to the island and stared at him. "Well, I am relieved you exist."

Legolas nodded.

"That elf thing…that…I am not going there…" Mae nodded.

Legolas cocked his head at her. He would not press the issue as it clearly distressed her. He nodded at her. "What will you do today?"

Mae considered. "I am going to exercise, if you want to come you can. I have a gym in my place. I am going to take the helicopter and go to see Stonehenge. It is always relaxing."

Nodding he looked at her, "What is that?"'

"It's an ancient structure that was built thousands of years ago. Like a circular monument made of stones. Some people believe it was a star map. Some people think it is a religious monument. Others thought it was for burial, ceremonies."

Legolas was quite curious about anything ancient in their world. "What is a helicopter?"

Mae arched an eyebrow. "A flying machine."

That made both his eyebrows to go up. He had been on the eagles before, but he was uncertain if he trusted a man made machine. "What kind of exercise will you do?"

"Weapon practice."

That he was curious to see. "I will join you."

Mae nodded. She arched an eyebrow when he came carrying two wickedly sharp looking blades. Clearly his accessories were real. She decided it was best to just to ignore that. Everything was fucking strange enough. Mae led him to the gym flicking on the light. It was a good size with exercise equipment and a large area very much like a dojo. She had private lessons which she really enjoyed. OK, staff first much more fun. Mae started some music.

Legolas studied her when she went and plucked a staff from the wall. She twirled it with a practiced ease and then she was moving, clearly going through training patterns. She was quite good at it actually, for a human.

Mae swirled and followed the katas she had been taught. She rather wished her instructor was here. Much more fun to fight with him. She paused and looked at Legolas. "Do you know how to use a staff?"

He nodded yes.

"Want to practice with me?"

"That would be enjoyable." He would have to go much slower with her careful not to injure her. He went and plucked a staff from the wall and started moving with her. It was quite fun actually, he could feel her enjoyment.

Mae grinned. He was really good. A lot of fun. Even better than her teacher she would wager. He was so fluid and doing some very impressive swirls. It was quite a challenge to block him and hitting him was completely out of the question. He was far too good. They played for quite awhile dancing back and forth. They backed away at the same time,

Mae smiled, "Can you show me how you use your blades?"

Legolas nodded pleased at her interest. Putting back the staff he went back to the table at the edge of the room and took his blades. He moved back and started to move through his own training patterns.

Mae's jaw dropped. He was flashing the blades through the air at an incredible speed actually blurring the blades as he moved. It was insane. The way he was moving was impossible. Fucking impossible. He looked like fucking death the way he was moving through the air. The blades were actually whistling as they sliced through the air. She cocked her head. What the fuck? Her mind went where she trying to avoid going. Was he seriously an elf? The way he was moving was way too skilled for a human. Like so far beyond what a person could do it was insane. She had gone to a lot of competitions and loved watching the sword work and he could clearly beat any of them with the least difficulty. He was just moving so fast. The way he was flipping and twirling the blades was unbelievable. He even did some crazy moves where he actually released the blades and caught them out of the air. That looked insanely dangerous.

Legolas was a bit amused by her reaction. This was probably a good way to show her he was not human.

He just kept going and going. Fuck. How he wasn't getting tired she couldn't wrap her head around. It looked totally effortless for him. He was doing some crazy moves. Spinning down, flipping back, dodging an invisible opponent. Well, he definitely made a good guard the whole prince thing aside. She watched him go, and go, and go. When he finally stopped he didn't even look winded. Totally fine. Not the least bit ruffled. He was going at it for a good hour, she swore to god.

Legolas set his blades down and looked at her. She was staring at him her eyebrow quirked. She was completely baffled. It amused him to no end. Approaching her he smiled and she looked up at him and cocked her head. Seriously?

She considered. Thought of her life, the insanity of it. The legions of fans, not being to be able to move without being trailed. The fucking worship. That was the only way to describe it. The mountains of gifts, millions of letters a year. How outrageous was this? She studied him her eyes flicking back to the delicate points. She was staring at him. Like well beyond what was socially appropriate.

Legolas smiled at her. Could feel her considering, mulling over things.

Her eyes widened a bit. Fucking elf! She felt like pointing at him and yelling elf! Then going and getting fucking wasted on a beach somewhere, repeatedly. Oh fuck, she needed some coke. "OK, I think there may be some validity to this complete insanity. I need a drink."

Legolas trailed her out to what was clearly a bar. He watched her concerned as she took a bottle and glass. Dropped in some ice and filled it. She drank it, repeated the process a few times. Then she took out a mirror and laid out some white power which she inhaled.

Mae leaned against the bar her head against the cool wood. Good god. She'd have to sober up a bit before the concert tonight. Though, right now, being fucked up was probably a good thing. There was no way he was human. Not possible. Pulling her cell phone out of her pocket she called the helicopter company. "It's Mae August. I need a ride out to Stonehenge. Wait, then bring me back."

"Of course, we'll be there in a few minutes, there is already one in the area."

Mae nodded, "Thank you." She looked at Legolas. "We're going to go wait on the roof. I have a helipad."

Legolas nodded slowly. Mae went and grabbed her bag. After her trip she fully intended to throw some more money to the wind. What was the point of being ridiculously rich if you didn't spend it? Her parents were fucking crazy loaded too so it wasn't possible for her to ever run out. They made fucking billions a day. It was her little secret that they owned the record label she was under. It was the reason they would bend over backwards for her.

Mae led him to the roof and he went to the railing and looked out. They were up so high and there were actually buildings taller than their own. The city disappeared off into the distance. Mae went and wrapped her arms around him from behind and peeked out from behind him taking in the city as well.

Legolas smiled at the contact. He loved her, truly he did. Once she accepted things they would have a much easier life together. He heard a loud sound and looked over and there was a fascinating machine approaching in the sky with whipping blades. It was quite large.

Mae looked over, "That's our ride."

He watched as a man came out and opened a door on the side of it.

"He's a pilot."

Legolas nodded watching how she ducked a bit. He followed her and felt the intense wind as the entered. The man slid the door shut behind them and reentered. He watched out the window his eyebrow arched as they left the roof and raised higher and higher before starting to move over the city. "How far is it?"

"Um, like 150 miles, should take like 20 minutes."

He gave her a shocked look. That was outrageously fast. He watch the helicopter slash through the air moving at an incredible speed the city quickly transitioning to grassy fields.

"You can probably understand now why 3 weeks on a horse is rather horrifying."

Legolas gave her an amused look. "How fast do your airplanes go?"

"About 600 to 1300 miles per hour. Depends on what kind it is. The really big ones are a bit slower."

He stared at her.

Mae clapped her hands, "There is an air show this afternoon, where very fast planes perform, you need to see it. It is amazing to watch. Now those are fast."

Slowly he nodded. "I am curious about your shopping trip. Your healer looked rather stunned. How much was that you spent?"

Mae considered. "Um…You could buy 600 really nice houses with that money, easily. It's not a big deal really. I am very rich. My parents far, far richer than me. Pretty much the richest in the world. They own thousands of businesses, a ton of property."

He gave her a curious look. Quite interesting really.

They arrived at Stonehenge quite quickly and he watched the helicopter slowly lower to the ground its blades slowing then stopping. They got out and he could see a structure in the distance. He took her hand and they took a walk together. He was stunned. He could feel the magic swirling around the monument. Leading her up to it he led her into the centre of the structure. Ley lines, they were crossing through it. He pondered. What were the chances he could trigger a portal here or summon Gandalf. The magic was powerful. He would have to do some research regarding the ingredients in this world. There were some spells he knew of that could be used to help communication.

Mae smiled, "I find it really peaceful here. People come from all over the world to visit. It is very famous."

Legolas nodded. The magic attracted them.

They wandered around for a bit just enjoying the vibrations. They stayed an hour before heading back to the helicopter. They repeated the journey heading back into the city. Studying the city from above was like nothing he could have imagined. It was just so massive.

They landed back on her helipad and he followed her lead again ducking under the whipping blades and heading back to her home.

Mae was pondering, she was feeling a bit better after the coke and her general acceptance of her delusion. So he was an elf. She mentally shrugged. At least that was friendly and quite pleasurable to be honest. She rather found the delicate leaf shaped ears quite attractive. She pondered, plus he was super hot in general.

Legolas smiled at how she was studying her. He could feel her acceptance. Though, he was quite certain she still thought the whole thing was unreal madness, at least she was calm now. Calm he could work with. Approaching her he dipped down and kissed her letting his tongue stroke her with gentle sweeps. He held her close to him.

Mae could definitely go for a round with her hot elf right about now.

Legolas could feel her desire and smiled against her letting a hand slide down to dip under her shirt and stroke the soft skin there.

They ended back up in the bedroom rather quickly and naked just as fast. He pressed her gently towards the bed encouraging her to lay back for him. Lowering himself over her he kissed her deeply shivering at the feel of her arousal. She stroked her hands down along his back and he dipped down a big to run his tongue along her jaw and to her ear where he playfully nibbled on the lobe before flicking her with his tongue.

Sliding down he slid his tongue along her body stopping at her breast. Taking a nipple into his mouth he stroked it with his tongue until it hardened then flicked at it and lightly sucking.

Mae adjusted her legs so she gripping him with her thighs and she ran a hand through his hair. It was impossibly soft, like the finest fur. She rather loved the long strands.

Legolas gave to opposite breast equal attention before slipping down along her, he was curious about the body piercing and lightly flicked the delicate jewel hanging from her belly button. Dipping down further he ran a lick over her slit just sliding his tongue between her lips to circle her clit with the tip of his tongue. Working into to a pattern he licked in broad swept his tongue over her, circled her clit with a firm pressure before flicking at it.

Mae moaned. God he was good at that. Easily the best she had had. She tangled her hand in his hair again and held him to her encouraging the motions.

Legolas smiled against her feeling her intense pleasure wash over him, enjoyed the subtle arch of her hips against him, the way she slipped her hand through his hair gently gripping the strands. He increased the speed of his flicking and gently inserted a finger into her moving in and out with the rhythm of his mouth. She came and he almost did himself her pleasure so intense. He loved her, so delicious.

Slipping back up her body he entered her and started moving his hips as she wrapped her legs around him. Dipping down their tongues duelled as he moved. He dragged himself over her clit with every thrust and wanted to bring her over with him. He increased his pressure against her moved more forcefully. Never stopped kissing her. She clenched around him with a moan and he followed her over with a long moan.

Rolling them over he liked the feel of her straddling him. Dipping down she kissed him and he held her to him his hands sliding down her back. He hardened again and slipped his hands down along her bottom guiding her motions up and down his shaft.

Mae moaned, god talk about a quick recovery time. He felt amazing to her, never better. Bracing herself against his chest she rocked her hips grinding down on him hard hitting her clit hard with every downward push.

Legolas watched her a felt a delicious chill sliding over him. She was incredibly beautiful, the way she was moving against him incredibly erotic. She pressed against him harder and he went over with her their combined pleasure so good. She leaned forward and she rested against his chest while he stroked her back. Never had he felt so happy, their mingled contentment so pleasurable.

He was pleased when she drifted off to sleep again. Slowly withdrawing he tucked her against him. While his kind did not need to sleep he enjoyed the light trance they could induce. Studying the clock she had showed him he made sure he would wake her in time for her performance. He could certainly understand her desire not to disappoint so many people. Resting with her he considered this new world. He would have to learn more. If her Internet truly had access to all of their world's knowledge he would research and see if they had similar materials to his own world.

She woke not long before he was about to wake her and she blinked at him then smiled. He was very relaxing actually, she found it so easy to sleep against him. Legolas dipped down and kissed her and she smiled against his mouth gently stroking his tongue. She pulled back, "As much as I would just like to stay in bed with you, I definitely need to get ready for the show."

Legolas nodded and helped her from the bed. He followed her into her closet and was a bit stunned. It was absolutely massive and packed with a huge variety of clothing.

Mae smiled at him, "Like I said, I like shopping. I have a bit of an addiction to it. Only really comes when I am up though." She made a motion with her hand. "When I am going through a depressed cycle I don't really do anything except sit in a corner and cry. Enough drugs allows me to get through my shows and signings though."

Legolas studied her and felt his heart clench. Such cycles of pain must be unbearable for her. "How long does the depression last?"

"It depends, sometime I rapid cycle moving quickly from one emotion to the next. I have spent as long as two years completely depressed though."

His eyebrows went up. "How old are you?"

She cocked her head at him, "18."

So young. He hoped his presence would work to soothe her, their connection powerful enough to keep her from such deep sadness. Going to her he dipped down and kissed her gently. Even if he had to leave her side to go on his quest he would make sure she had other companions who knew of her difficulties. They had wonderful healers. Pulling back with a smile he gave her a kiss on the cheek watching her to go and dress.

Mae tugged on a pair of jeans and t-shirt, she was just getting shoved into her stage clothes anyway. She actually felt a bit ruffled, but once again, did not care. She watched him dress again, it was a good thing the waves of clothing were coming tomorrow. He was so beautiful, really, he took her breath away. Perfect.

Mae went to him and smiled. She ran a gentle finger along his ear. "You need to style your hair to hide the points. It would probably be much easier to blend in."

Legolas nodded going to a mirror and crafting braids to hide them. He could understand her concern as her world did not have his kind.

Like the previous evening he led her to the limo and he held her close to him, subtly working to ease her, keep her away from the alcohol. There were men in his world with an addiction to it. It never ended well.

Mae produced another pass from her purse. "I'll get you a permanent one. It marks you as a personal guard. I have a few others."

Legolas nodded.

The roar was back when he went to the side of the stage again. It was fascinating that there were so many in the audience again, different people. He watched her perform an identical set of songs as the previous evening. The people followed along with her, the same motions. It was incredible really, how in tune everyone was with one another.

The huge lines of guards were there again. He watched alarmed when one of the men in the audience attempted to grab her. Two guards grabbed him and pushed him back preventing the contact. They spent the rest of the show blocking him from getting anywhere near the front of the stage though he was clearly trying. He now definitely saw why the line of guards were needed. All of them were reaching for her. A few more grabbed at her and the guards stepped in keeping them back. He studied her guards. They were all quite intimidating for mortals, large.

When the show was over she left the stage giving him a kiss. "OK, ready to go to another after party?"

Legolas nodded and followed her out again back to the car. They went to the same place as before. He watched from the sideline again.

Mae grinned when she saw one of her show regulars, great fan. Motioning to her guard he let her through and she danced with her on the stage. She did her best to interact with the regulars, they followed her from city to city. This girl ran a large fan site about her. Insanely popular.

Legolas arched an eyebrow as he watched her let a girl through and started to dance her. Clearly she recognized her. They gave each other a hug and the guard helped the girl off the stage and back into the audience. Once again her hosting was short and she came back over to him with a hug.

"You know the girl well?" He was curious.

"She's a huge fan. Her name's Marie. She runs an Internet site about me where she gathers photos and interviews. A place where people can talk about me. It's very popular. She follows me from city to city, very nice girl." Mae smiled at him.

He nodded. That was interesting, that she was followed like that.

They exited the venue and went back to her home and she smiled leading him to the shower again. He quite enjoyed the intimacy. It was interesting that mortals in this world had such instant access to clean water. The mortals in his world certainly did not bathe daily. Only the very wealthy had that ability. Once again he took her under the waters. It was incredibly relaxing with the steamy waters surrounding them.

Exiting the shower he enjoyed drying one another and she led him back to bed where they wrapped around one another. Using their connection with her calm mood he was able to push her into a deep sleep and keep her there until the morning.


	3. Twin fun

Mae blinked awake and her eyebrows went up at the sunshine in the window. Holy fuck! With her trip into mania land there was no way she should have slept like that. The only time she slept a lot was in depression cycles, then she could easily sleep for 16 hours and still be horribly tired. It was good her manager was such good friends with her, he made it a point of dragging her out of bed to make her presentable. When she was like that he came by nearly every day making sure she was OK.

Legolas could feel her surprise at the daylight and smiled. As long as she was calm he could easily keep her under. She turned to him and gave him a playful kiss. Smiling against her he suggestively moved his hips against her and he could feel her interest. She straddled him and slipped down sliding up and down along him. He settled his hands on her hips as she moved and shivered at the feeling of her. If he had any say in the matter they would spend the rest of their very long lives waking up like this. Dipping down he held her to him as she kissed him and moved her hips. Their lovemaking was slow and gentle and they went over in soft waves of pleasure.

Mae smiled against him. This she could definitely get used to.

Legolas stroked her back using their connection to speak. She might not even realize he was not speaking out loud from her position. 'What would you like to do today?'

Mae considered. "Well, my dance teacher is coming today. You can watch or participate if you like. I imagine the style would be very different than from where you are from." Nodding, "Your new clothing will be here shortly. We'll be spending awhile putting that away."

Legolas could feel her amusement and smiled. "I would be quite interested in seeing your kind of dance."

"It's called hip hop. Very different from what I do on stage. Totally different style of music."

Nodding he stroked her hair.

Mae considered what else they could do. "I can take you out to a restaurant for lunch. Maybe get you to try some different food. We have a lot of variety from many different cultures." Mae smiled, she rather felt like some more jewelry. That would be fun. She always considered it a bit ironic, with the number of diamond and gold mines her parents owned the money was basically going back to them anyways. She quite liked shiny things. "There is another store I would like to go to."

Legolas arched an eyebrow. Truly, he had never seen anyone purchase so many items. "What kind of shop do you wish to visit?"

"Jewelry. My parents own a ton of diamond and gold mines, silver, other gems, so really it is like just giving money to them." She made an amused sound.

Both his eyebrows went up. "What do you mean by own the mines, your people?"

"Um, no. My parents literally own them. Just the two of them. They hire people to mine and keep all of it to sell."

That was quite interesting. The dwarves owned their mines, but the wealth was distributed throughout their people.

Mae arched an eyebrow. "I should get dressed, our deliveries will be here soon. I selected the overnight option."

Legolas nodded and slipped from her bed. Dressing he studied the clothes she came out in.

Mae tossed on a pair of low riding black cargo pants and slipped on a white crop top. She tossed her hair up into a ponytail.

It was quite interesting to him how revealing her peoples clothing was. She would definitely find adjusting to their manner of clothing difficult. Their styles were so unique.

Mae grinned when she heard the door bell. Purchases. She loved digging through them. All kinds of fun. Leading him to the door she opened it and smiled at the multiple people there carrying packages. A few of their eyes went wide clearly recognizing her. Mae smiled, "Can you just drop it all by the couch and I'll sign for everything."

They nodded and started presenting her with the little digital screens for her to sign. One of the delivery people considered.

"If it isn't too much of imposition could I get my photo with you?" He smiled.

Mae nodded. "Not a problem."

He took a photo with her using his cell phone. The other delivery people arched their eyebrows and decided they might as well do the same thing. She posed with each of them than thanked them.

Legolas was watching the interaction with a quirked eyebrow. Really, it was fascinating how many people recognized her.

Mae clapped and dragged him over to the couch to sit. He looked at the massive pile of packages and raised an eyebrow. Mae started digging through packages and opening them for his inspection. "I just bought everything I thought would look good on you."

Flipping though she found the Rolex box and worked it open. There were 10 different watches she had selected. She opened each of them and showed him, "Watches so you can tell the time."

He picked one up and studied the carefully crafted gold and litter of diamonds. Clearly these were quite expensive.

Mae dug through and found the jewelry shipments she opened them and showed him the selection of rings, necklaces. She also picked up a bunch of leather bracelets in case he liked those.

His eyebrows went up at the huge pile of intricate rings and glittering chains. He studied her. She smiled at him and grinned. "Literally, anything you want just let me know. I am very, very, very wealthy. I might as well spend it."

Nodding he considered. It was lucky _he_ was quite wealthy. If she returned with him to his world he had no doubt she would be curious to frequent the shops. He would certainly indulge her.

Mae sat amongst the packages and started slicing through the bags with a small knife making a huge pile of clothes near him sorting it into pants, tops, socks, underwear, jackets. Swim wear. She was definitely turning him emo. She grinned at that. So hot.

Considering she handed him a comfortable pair of black cargo pants similar to what she was wearing an a fitted dark blue t-shit and fitted black hoodie she liked with zipper features and a fur collar hood. Technically it was fall. He could use the warmer clothing. He didn't even leave the room just changed there and she smiled watching him. Definitely a good decision to keep him. He wasn't going anywhere if she had any say in it.

Legolas smiled at her feeling her possessiveness. Her being attached to him like that was quite important. He was certainly hers. Just as she was his.

Mae heard a knock and went to answer the door. Her dance teacher grinned at her.

"Hey April, good to see you!" Mae gave her a hug and led her in. "This is my boyfriend Legolas." She might as well stake her claim. April definitely gave him the once over.

Legolas nodded at the other girl. Clearly the term boyfriend was a claim. He would have to discuss with her their bonding. She was his wife. He was her husband.

Mae led them back to the the gym and April set up her iPod selecting some music. Legolas went and leaned against a wall to watch.

They started to move together her following April along to Eminem's Shake That.

Legolas arched an eyebrow at the style of dance, it was quite interesting really. Quite suggestive and with some rather sensual movements he rather liked. He watched April demonstrate things and Mae followed her. She picked things up quite quickly and Mae matched April's movements very well. He could feel her excitement at picking up the new movements and smiled. It was quite lucky his people were more open to different cultures. Considering, he could certainly get some of her style of clothing made. She would have to wear dresses though when she entered any human settlement.

Mae loved her lessons, so much fun. She had to get Legolas up to speed so he could go clubbing with her.

Mae grinned at April, "Let's break out the classical hip hop."

April nodded and switched to a different playlist. They started to move together following the instruments. She rather loved this kind of music, who knew there was a mix of classical music and hip hop?

Legolas' eyes widened. The music was excellent. No singing like the other music, just instrumental. Very much like the concerts they themselves performed but much faster with a completely different rhythm. The way they moved to the music was quite dramatic actually. He would have to get her to show him the instruments that made this music. There were certainly ones he had not heard before. If he could figure them out there was a good chance he could have them made if they returned to his world. He liked the string instruments, the beat of the of the heavier sounds, their mix. He considered. Perhaps she would teach him their style of dance as well? It was quite likely the males moved differently so he would see if she could find someone who would demonstrate.

Mae flowed after April copying her movement. They spent a fuck load of time dancing together. She had her as a backup dancer for ages. Moving to the 300 Violin Orchestra she had always thought it was a great song. She loved how intense the music was. Pondering, maybe she could get Jorge Quintero to do something with her on an album? She'd get her manager on that. She also had to call back Eminem about the collaboration he was interested in.

Legolas studied her moving to the changing beats her and the other girl keeping perfectly matched movements. She was having a lot of fun doing this. He would have to make sure there was a way he could give her access to this kind of music. Actually, it was quite likely his own people would take quite a liking to it. It was so different. Smiling he made an amused sound. She would have to meet the twins. They were passionate about all forms of music. They would love being exposed to something different. He had no doubt they would be quite interested in her as well. She was absolutely nothing like the other humans in his world. He would have to see if she could bring her iPad with her and keep it working. Guiding the others to copy this style of music would be far easier with a demonstration.

It was truly fascinating just how different her world was from his. So many different forms of music, art. So many styles of clothing. Their literature he had browsed was also completely different. It would be a bit difficult for her to adjust he imagined. So much in her world was done with machines. He was stunned and amused when he saw a small machine roaming over the floor cleaning it. She had laughed and declared she did not do any cleaning. It was quite lucky she would have servants in his world. Truly, he could not imagine her fetching water or doing anything of the sort. He made another amused sound. Much like some of the female royalty in his world, she was quite pampered. The people at her shows fawned over her. Far more than he had ever seen with anyone else. He would have to get her to take one of those videos of her concert and the audience. The twins would be completely fascinated by it. He could barely grasp that large an audience and he had seen it himself.

Legolas made a motion to her indicating he was heading into the other room to visit the facilities. On the way back he froze and backed away quickly. Another of those portals was dancing just out of his vision. There was no way he was getting drawn into it without her. His jaw dropped when he saw who fell from it before it vanished. By the Valor! Had he accidentally summoned them?

Moving quickly to them he kneeled. They looked at him startled.

"Legolas!"

"Elladan, Elohir!" They looked around their eyes wide.

"That was a portal you fell through." Legolas shook his head. "You are not in Middle Earth, I was drawn into one just the other day. Was spilled into another world entirely."

They both looked at him shocked. Legolas stood and helped them from the ground.

"What world?" Elladan met his eyes looking horrified.

"It is called Earth. Come I will show you the city." He led them to the roof and they went to the edge of a railing and gasped. They took out the endless stretch of city. No matter which side they looked from it disappeared into the horizon. The towering glass and steel structures were everywhere.

Elohir was shaking his head with wide eyes looking around them. "This place is massive!"

Elladan nodded and spun to him, "What is the population?"

"Here, 10 million."

They both gasped.

"It is only one city of hundreds, many much larger." She had given him quite the lesson on their world's geography.

"World population?"

"7 billion. This world is much, much larger than our own."

The both nodded looking stunned.

Elladan looked up and his eyes widened. He pointed. "What is that?"

Legolas looked up at the massive airplane going by. "An airplane, a flying machine they use to travel great distances very quickly. My fea mate took me yesterday, we crossed 150 miles in just under 20 minutes."

Elohir's head snapped to him. "That is outrageous! And fea mate?"

Legolas nodded, "There is no way I was sent here by accident. The first person I met turned out to be my fea mate. I am living with her here."

They were stunned. "Is she an elf?"

Legolas shook his head no. "There are no other peoples in this world except humans."

They stared at him.

He smiled a bit, "She does still not believe what I am. She is still under the impression that we are both insane. She actually called her healer to confirm I was not some hallucination."

Both of them quirked an eyebrow at that and looked amused. Elladan stared at him again, "Do they have magic? Wizards?"

Legolas shook his head no. "It is but fantasy here. Though I have found one location with a powerful magical field. The humans do not recognize it for what it is."

The twins exchanged a look. No magic users was very bad.

"What is truly fascinating is that in her world our world is a detailed story. Truly exceptional detail. They know our cities, legends, peoples, even the most personal details of some lives. They know of your sister Arwen, her relationship with Aragon. They know of your father."

Their eyes widened.

"She even knew my age. My father's name. That I was prince. None of these things I told her." He nodded.

They exchanged another look. They stared at him. Elladan quirked an eyebrow. "What is she like?"

"The humans of this world are completely different than our own. A very, very different culture. Manner of speaking, dress, music, art, food…"

They both nodded.

"It is fascinating, but in her world she is a singer. But like no singer we have. Those who admire her trail her great distances to meet her. Everywhere we have gone people have recognized her, asked for her attention." He shook his head.

Both twins quirked their eyebrows. They exchanged a look.

Legolas looked at them. "Since you are both stuck here for the moment, you should accompany us to her performance tonight. It is like nothing you have seen before. I assure you. There is nothing even remotely like it in our world."

They both nodded very slowly.

"We should return, I must explain to her what has happened. I do not think she is going to take this well." Legolas made an amused sound.

They both nodded still staring at him. They followed him back downstairs truly taking in the home. The sweeping glass and perfectly polished wood, the steel. Sleek furniture. It was like nothing that had seen before. They arched their eyebrows and pointed. Elohir looked at him, "What is that?"

Legolas chuckled. "They use machines for everything here, that is cleaning the floor."

They both made an amused sound and nodded.

"Come, she is practicing her dance, I do not think she will mind if we watch."

They nodded following him along through the large residence until they entered a sleek room with mirrors and two dancing. They arched their eyebrows.

"My fea mate is the one with dark hair. The other is her dance teacher." He nodded.

They studied her. Elladan nodded, "Your fea mate is quite beautiful."

Legolas nodded, "Exceptionally."

The twins quirked their eyebrows listening to the music so different from their own.

"I am concerned that I may have had something to do with your arrival. I was just thinking of you, wondering if you would like to hear her world's music and you appeared."

They both gave him a shocked look. Elladan laughed. "Well, we do enjoy the music, though I do not believe we would have chosen to travel so far to hear it."

Both Elohir and Legolas made an amused sound.

They watched the pair dance the twins fascinated at the movements. The music. Elladan studied Legolas' fea mate. He would certainly like to become more acquainted with her if they were indeed stranded here. He looked at Legolas and he smiled.

"I will discuss it with her. Though I think her world's customs may be different from our own. I am uncertain how she would react to the inquiry."

The twins nodded. Elohir arched an eyebrow at the heavy beat that started in the room. The way they matched the rhythm. The two were facing one another dancing as mirror images. Clearly quite familiar with one another. Truly, he really did like the music. A lot. It was like absolutely nothing he had heard before. There were instruments they certainly did not have.

Elladan's eyebrows went up as they started to dance as a more of a couple than just what appeared to be instructing. He cocked his head. He could see the benefit of learning her style of dance.

Legolas laughed beside him. "I had the same thoughts. I am going to ask her for a male instructor."

The two nodded with smiles.

Mae finally stopped and gave April a hug. "I am leaving for Japan soon, so we'll have to pick back up when I get back from the Asian leg of the tour." April nodded and left to show herself out noticing there were more people there.

Mae turned and her eyebrow went up as she scanned the two new men. She approached slowly her head cocked. More fucking elves. Fuck. She was going to have to call back. Clearly things were getting worse.

Legolas smiled at her, "There are my friends, Elladan and Elohir." He motioned to the twins.

Mae nodded very slowly. Then she laughed and shook her head. She looked at Legolas, "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" She waved a hand, "My doctor is going to have a field day with this." She looked at them, "Let me guess you are both ancient elven princes from Middle Earth too?" She cocked her head.

The two arched their eyebrows and nodded yes.

Mae laughed, hard. "God, I have clearly gone completely fucking crazy. God…I need to call my shrink. Clearly he needs to fucking up my dosage again. Like way up." She waved her hand in the air.

Legolas was both amused and concerned.

The twins exchanged a look.

She moved closer and studied them. "Well, I guess on the positive side, my delusion clearly has company."

The two blinked at her amused.

Mae laughed. "Oh seriously, fuck this." She tossed her hands up in the air. "I am going to call my doctor then get wasted. Then I am going to spend a few fucking million on handbags and shoes."

Turning she marched out to the phone with the elves trailing after her. She picked up her cellphone and dialled.

"It's Mae August again. I need to talk to , can you put him on?"

"Of course, one moment."

Dr. Jackson answered. "Yes Mae what can I help you with."

"There are now three ancient elven princes in my living room."

Both his eyebrows went up. He did a very good job of not laughing. "Yes, with the Saphris, start at 15mg rather than the 10mg. We should be more aggressive."

Mae nodded, "Thank you. I'll let you know if anymore show up in my home unannounced."

"Please do, we may need to add a mix." Dr. Jackson nodded with a smile quite amused.

"Bye."

"Goodbye Mae."

She looked at Legolas. "He upped my dosage. Come with me if you like, I need to drink, a lot."

Marching to her bar they followed after her again. Mae considered than put her music back on. Going behind the bar she pulled out a very large glass and dumped some ice in. Tossed in a touch of orange juice and filled the rest with vodka.

Mae looked at them, "Elven princes if you would anything just let me know." She waved a hand at the liquor. She downed the drink in record time and made another.

The elves watched her. The twins looked at Legolas. Legolas was both incredibly amused and concerned again. Her emotions were an odd mix of amusement, concern, disbelief, with a healthy does of annoyance.

Legolas took bottles of water and offered it to the twins. They sat and studied her.

Mae arched an eyebrow at them. Downed a drink than made another. She studied them right back. Shrugging she smiled, "So if you want you can come to my concert tonight, we'll do a show and tell about my fucking insane life." She waved a hand again.

The twins nodded slowly.

"When I am finished getting fucked up, we can go for lunch. I am feeling like Italian." She eyeballed them, "Do you have pasta in your world?"

They shook their heads no.

"Now that is a tragedy." Mae downed her drink and considered. Weed, that would do it. She dug out a joint and sat back lighting it.

Legolas arched an eyebrow watching her. Females certainly did not smoke in his world.

Mae stared at him. "It's weed, a drug. Makes you feel very relaxed." She offered it to him and he declined. "Suit yourself." She did a deep drag and held it in before releasing. Anymore elves and she was going straight to heroin.

The three elves shared an amused look.

Mae stared at them, "You can come to Japan too…why not? We'll go to a cat cafe then get wasted on Sake and club. It'll be awesome." She waved a hand, "Fuck, we'll go to DisneyLand if you want. I could go for a whirl through there." Mae considered. "I'll take you for a helicopter tour of . We can go see some temples and shit. I'll take you shopping in Harajuku." She eyeballed them again and nodded, "You'd both look hot in emo wear too, we'll work on that."

Elladan cocked his head at her. "Where is Japan?"

"About 6000 miles east of here. We'll take a jumbo jet. It'll take about 12 hours to get there." She nodded.

They both looked stunned.

Mae snapped her fingers. She needed to upgrade. She picked up her phone.

"Mark!"

"Yes Mae, what can I do for you? Are you feeling any better?"

"Shrink put my meds way up. I am getting drunk with elves. It's all completely insane. Don't worry though I'll do the show tonight."

Mark nodded very slowly. "What do you need?"

"I need an upgrade. I want a jumbo jet. One of those huge motherfuckers. Think Air Force One. One that has a shower."

Mark nodded very, very slowly. "Of course, I'll make arrangements." Elves? Good lord. He would have to see if her doctor would accompany her. "Please take care and I will see you for the flight tomorrow."  
>"Thanks my cap-i-tan. Much appreciated." She saluted and she hung up.<p>

Mae put her head on the bar and laughed hard. God, was her life ever fucked up. She pondered. She sat up and poured another drink and eyeballed it. She didn't want to be fall over wasted, just happy wasted. Mae nodded and drank half of it before setting the rest aside. She stared at the elves who were staring at her. She cocked her head, "So did you get sucked through a portal in the woods too?"

The brothers laughed and Legolas grinned.

Mae nodded. "Figures."

Elladan was smiling, oh she was very amusing. Elohir was making an amused sound.

Mae eyeballed them, "We need to find you some clothes that make you blend in." She nodded.

The two brothers nodded still smiling.

Considered. "You look about the same size as my lovely soul mate. We'll make it work. I just brought him a massive wardrobe." She made a motion with her hands.

The two looked at Legolas and he nodded at them.

She studied them, "Are you guards too?"

They nodded yes.

"You're hired too, why not? You can never have enough guards." She waved her hand.

They gave her curious looks. Legolas turned to them, "Once you see her concert tonight you will understand. She has many, many guards. A small army of them."

They both raised their eyebrows.

Mae nodded, "It's really to keep everyone in order, I don't feel like being mobbed." She shuddered. "I've had people killed at my concerts before. I do not want a repeat."

They all gave her a stunned look.

She looked at them, "They got crushed."

Elladan and Elohir exchanged a look. Legolas could actually see that. If one had fallen in a crowd as tightly packed as the other one and they rushed her they could certainly be trampled. Legolas nodded.

Mae smiled, "OK, I think I am just drunk enough to go outside now." Hopping off the bar stool she led them back to the living room and sat amongst the clothing. The twins were already dressed alike. Kind of hot actually. She handed them each a pair of black skinny jeans, studded belts and some nice t-shirts from Affliction. She handed them some nice leather bomber jackets and then gave Legolas one in a different style. They luckily could all fit the combat boots comfortably. She went to the twins and snapped a Rolex on each of their wrists. "Let's you tell time."

They nodded studying the accessory. Gold with glittering diamonds. They arched their eyebrows. They looked at Legolas.

He spoke in Sindarin, "She is very, very wealthy, also when you see her concert you will understand. She makes a fortune off her music."

The pair nodded very curious. They changed into the new clothing when she left.

Mae went to change. She pulled on a pair of crazy tight leather pants that sat low on her hips, a red crop top and slipped on a black leather bomber jacket with a mink lining and lovely hood she liked. She added some glittering platinum chains and a pair of high heeled booties she liked. Considering she put her hair back in its regular style and did her dramatic makeup.

The twins quirked an eyebrow at her when she emerged. They had certainly never seen that sort of clothing before. They quite liked it.

Mae studied them, "You need to change your hairstyle a bit." She tapped her ear, "We don't have elves."

The twins nodded and went to a mirror and used their braids to hide the tips of their ears.

Mae smiled and called for a helicopter again, the restaurant she was going was in a building with a helipad. Much better way to travel.

She looked at the brothers, "We're taking a helicopter to the restaurant. Much faster."

They nodded curious when she led them back to the roof and they sat eyes widened when a machine approached from the sky with huge whipping blades. Legolas studied the twins somewhat amused. Wait until they saw all the cars.

Mae led them to it ducked down and they followed her in to sit. She smiled at them, "It gives you a really good view of the city." She pointed out the window. Considering she put some music on and closed her eyes moving a bit to the beat. God, she needed a vacation.

The twins watched her their eyebrows quirked. They turned to the window and arched their eyebrows when it lifted off the ground moving above the buildings. It was quite interesting really. The buildings were truly massive.

It took maybe 5 minutes for them to arrive. It was quite shocking to see how quickly it moved. The pilot slid the door open and they ducked out heading for the entrance to the building. Mae led them to an elevator and they quirked their eyebrows.

She looked at them, "All our tall buildings have elevators." She motioned around her, "Climbing the stairs a hundred stories would kill you."

They smiled and nodded.

They emerged and they went to the restaurant she liked. She approached, "Mae August, I need a table for four."

The greeter's eyes widened and nodded. "I am truly sorry if it is an imposition, but could I have your autograph?"

Mae smiled and nodded. The server handed her a notebook and pen and she looked at him. "What's your name?"

"Jeff."

Mae made a quick message and signed and handed it back to him.

"I love you, really. I am coming to the show tonight. I was there last night too."

Mae smiled and nodded, "I hope you enjoyed it."

"It was amazing. And thank you again. Let me escort you to your table."

The twins had their eyebrows quirked. Legolas looked at them, "It happens every time we leave her building."

They nodded slowly.

Mae sat and they followed her. She looked at them and the server handed them each menus. "If you need any recommendations just let me know." She nodded and studied the menu.

The server returned. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"A Coke for me." She looked at the elves.

Legolas smiled, "Whatever you can recommend."

Mae nodded, "You need to try cola, really it's super popular. I'll each get you a different flavour so you can try." Looking at the server she smiled, "Orange Fanta, ginger ale, Sprite."

The server nodded.

The elves studied the menus. There was actually quite a detailed description under each item. The twins found the text fascinating, everything was so perfect, clearly not written by hand.

She looked at them and pointed at the menu, "We use a machine, it makes identical copies over and over again. As many as you want."

They nodded, so strange. The server came back over setting down the drinks. They gave the bubbling liquid a quirked eyebrow.

Mae smiled, they really were cute. "It's sweet. Really good."

They nodded and Elladan took a sip of the Sprite and smiled. He looked at his brother, "It is quite good actually."

Elohir looked curious and tried the orange Fanta. He smiled and nodded. "Very unique flavour."

Legolas studied the beverage.

"It's ginger ale, it's not alcohol. It's just the name." Mae nodded.

Legolas nodded and took a sip and smiled. They each exchanged drinks trying the other and Mae passed them her Coke to try.

Mae smiled, "There is a lot of food I am sure is different from your world. I'll give you a lot of chances to try different things."

"Thank you," Elladan smiled at her. Studying her he nodded. They would definitely need to discuss their culture with her.

The elves pretty much randomly picked from the menu and Mae got some farfalle in a pesto sauce.

When the dishes arrived the elves gave them curious looks. Mae smiled. She pointed at Elohir's plate, "The lasagna is delicious I promise."

Elohir nodded and tried it. He was quite surprised. He smiled at his brother. "It is quite good." He offered him a bite and he took it.

Mae smiled at the interaction, OK that was hot.

They each shared bites and the twins smiled. She clearly did not know the level of intimacy of what she was doing with them. They would certainly explain.

They finished the meal and Mae paid leading them back to the roof to where their ride was waiting.

Studying them she smiled, "We're going to check out the airshow. We'll get a good spot."

They nodded curious. She got the pilot to take her to a roof helipad near where the airport was so they could watch the show.

"What you are going to see are fighter jets. They are very, very fast. We use them for war."

They all stared at her. They tilted their heads. Legolas studied her, "What is your war like?"

Mae's eyes got huge. "Um, very bad. We use machines to fight. The jets you'll see can drop bombs, kill huge areas with fire." She made an explosion motion. "We use a weapon called guns. You can kill from very far away. Like a mile or two."

Their eyes widened.

Legolas cocked his head, "What is your worst weapon?"

Mae's eyes got huge. "A nuclear bomb. It is massive. It can destroy a whole city in one hit. A massive wave of fire. It is deadly. Everyone not killed that is near it gets sick and dies. It also kills the environment. We don't use them anymore. Only twice have they been used in a war. It stopped the war. Countries were terrified. The place we are going, Japan, is the only country to ever be hit with those bombs. It wiped out two cities. They killed 150,000."

Their eyes went wide and they exchanged looks. Killing so many like that was outrageous. Killing the environment was unheard of.

Legolas stared at her.

"Don't worry, we don't have war in rich countries. You'll never see it. We only send people to fight in other countries. Our wealthy countries have that nuclear bomb, no one is stupid enough to fight us on our soil. Those have tried we wiped off the face of the planet. Firebombed them or invaded them. Sometimes both."

They all stared at her. Elladan quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Um…" Mae arched an eyebrow at them. "I can show you a video of it if you want."

Legolas' eyebrows went up.

"We record what happens and share it. Like a cautionary story."

They all nodded.

Mae heard a roar and they looked up. "That would be them. They go faster than sound so you'll hear a sonic boom as they pass."

All there eyebrows went up. The watched as formation of planes flew by a sound shattering the air. They watched them whip through the sky doing rolls and dives.

Mae pointed, "That's a B-2 Stealth Bomber. You can't detect them when they are fighting. They are invisible to radar."

They watched a incredibly slim plane slice through the air moving shockingly fast. The planes passed again and they watched them rolling together a streak of clouds behind them.

Mae nodded, "They are very, very deadly." She waved at the sky, "This show is a performance by our military to show their skill."

All the elves had their eyebrows up as they watched one disappear into the clouds than come diving down incredibly fast, pulling up and disappearing into the clouds again before coming back down with three others chasing it. The air echoed every time they passed with a roar.

The elves were fascinated. Legolas watched them streak through the sky far, far faster than any of the eagles. The planes were incredibly precise in their movements never faltering. He looked at her, "When you say fighter jets, how do they fight?"

Mae smiled, "Like you have your bow and arrows. They have guns and can shoot at one another. They also drop bombs on targets."

All three quirked their eyebrows at her. They raised their heads again watching them shriek through the air a boom following them. They were incredibly fast disappearing into the horizon than returning quickly.

"How high do your planes fly?" Elohir looked at her.

"Um, when we go to Japan our plane will be far above the clouds. About 8 miles up." She pointed up.

They gave her a shocked look.

"Um…that isn't even the most impressive. We have a shuttle, like a massive plane, that goes to space. We once travelled to our moon."

They looked stunned.

"We also have a machine that travels to other planets. And we have a space station above our world where people go to study science." She pointed. Can you see the faint moon there?"

They nodded.

"See the dot to its left, like a star?"

They nodded.

"That is man made. It's our space station."

They looked stunned.

Legolas gave her a wide eyed look, "Do you have a video of it?"

"Sure, I can show you. It is quite popular to watch." She nodded. "I can also show you one of our shuttles taking off. It takes an incredible amount of power to get up so far."

They nodded slowly. They watch the planes a little longer, how they ripped through the sky doing precise formations and having a mock fight very narrowly missing one another as they whipped by.

Elladan was truly stunned by what he was watching. Their weapons were incredibly dangerous and advanced. They watched the planes disappear off into the distance. Moving from sight in less than a minute.

Mae clapped her hands, "All right my lovely elves, we can take the helicopter to the venue where I am performing. You can see the show."

They nodded and followed her back to the helicopter. It's blades started whipping though the sky taking them up. They watched out the windows at the buildings sliding by. They landed and they made their way into the massive building.

Mae led them to the dressing room. "I'll just be a little while. I need to get pretty." She winked at them. They watched people doing her hair and makeup. And picking clothing for her to wear. Mae grabbed a couple of passes and slipped it around their necks. She looked at the twins. "It's identification. To let people know you are my guards so you can move freely. Normal people are forbidden from coming back here." She pointed, "You have to have a pass."

They nodded curious.

She handed them ear plugs. "Absolutely wear these." She motioned to her ears. "You will go deaf if you don't, won't be able to hear anything for hours."

They raised their eyebrows at her.

Legolas looked at them, "Wear them. Trust me. It is deafening out there. You will never hear anything louder."

They arched their eyebrows at him.

They walked through the hall and could hear a massive roar. Elladan's eyes went wide, "What is that?"

Legolas looked at him, "The audience."

The twins shared a stunned look.

Mae led them to the edge of the stage and the twins peeked out their jaws dropping as they took in the massive ocean of people stretching off into the distance. They watched the stage darken and her move to the centre. When the lights went up the screaming started. The people in the audience shrieking and jumping.

She started to perform and they were stunned that the roar never stopped, actually got louder and louder.

Elohir looked at Legolas, "How many people are here?"

"100,000. This is her third performance in the last three days." He pointed at the audience, "Every audience is new, and the same size."

They were shocked. They took in the massive number of guards lining the stage behind a barricade, the hundreds of guards along the crowd and through spacing in the seating. Their eyebrows went up when someone grabbed at her and the guards pinned the person and pushed them away from her.

Legolas looked at them, "That happens a lot. That is why there are so many guards."

They nodded. Watched it happen several times, the guards blocking the people.

Legolas motioned to the, "Come with me, I will show you a good spot where we can watch from. It is very impressive."

They nodded and followed him past the massive crowd to a platform near the centre. They looked up at the massive screens and their eyebrows shot up before they looked back at the large stage with dancers and a band. She was dancing and singing. Occasionally going along the edge of the stage touching hands and singing to people.

He nodded at them, "I am sure you can see now why people would be killed. Without the spacing of the seats they rush the stage. Press so tightly together it is difficult to breath. If anyone falls they are trampled."

They gave him wide-eyed looks. They studied her moving as the dancers followed her in a perfect formation. Massive lights flashing through sky. Their eyebrows shot up when she started instructing the audience how to sing and they followed her quieting on one side so the other side could sing then moving back and forth controlling them with a wave of her hand. She actually got them to a point where they were perfectly overlapping one another following the music in a pattern of echoes.

Elladan looked at Legolas, "That is completely outrageous."

Legolas nodded. He looked at them, "They can get louder, trust me. Wait until she gets them moving together. Wait until they chant."

They gave him a look.

Watching they knew what he meant when everyone raised a light and moved them back and forth along with the motion of her hand. They turned and could see the ocean moving in unison. They were stunned.

They raised their eyebrows when the stage darkened and the chanting started reaching a roar all calling her name in a rhythm.

They shared a look when she got them clapping perfectly in unison creating an echoing effect. It was a thunder.

A song started that got the audience absolutely deafening. They had no idea how it was possible for them to get actually louder. Elladan and Elohir now completely understood the earplugs. Even with them it was insanely loud. It was totally surreal watching one person controlling such a massive crowd.

Legolas tapped them, "We should go back to the stage, she only has two songs left." He tapped his watch and they nodded. They followed him and watched a guard check their passes before waving them through. They went back to just offstage and watched the audience again. If anything the screaming was even louder from here. Both of their eyebrows shot up when she sang to someone and they fainted a healer rushing over. They looked at Legolas.

"That happens quite a bit too."

They shook their heads. It was completely insane.

The show finally ended and she came jogging over and gave Legolas a kiss. "OK, now that we are all deaf. Time to go to the after party."

Elladan studied Legolas, "Do you know how much the audience pays to attend?" Legolas had a rough calculation from watching the value of her purchases. "About 5 gold pieces a person."

Their jaws dropped in was an absolute massive fortune she was earning per show. Massive.

Legolas looked at them, "You know all that clothing and jewelry on the floor?"

They nodded.

"She spent 1,200,000 gold pieces on that in one hour."

They were stunned. They could not even picture it. Legolas pointed at their watches. "20,000 gold pieces each."

They blinked at him. They studied the gold and diamonds again and raised their eyebrows.

"That is nothing. Her parents make 1 billion gold pieces, a day."

They stared at him. Elladan quirked an eyebrow, "How is that even possible?"

"They own many, many businesses. Own gold mines, diamond, gems. And when I say own, I mean they belong to her parents."

They shook their heads. Completely outrageous. Though after seeing her perform it certainly was not the most outrageous thing they had heard.

Mae smiled at them. "I like your language. It's really pretty."

They all looked at her and smiled.

Elladan studied her. "What is this after party we are going to?"

"I go and host a party for a little bit. The wealthy fans pay a lot to come. There are only a few hundred people at them, so a very small audience."

The brothers arched an eyebrow.

Legolas nodded at the brothers, "Do not leave the barrier."

They arched their eyebrows at him.

They went outside and the brothers studied the massive machine. Legolas pointed, "They do not use horses for transportation, rather machines. That is a car. They are very, very fast. Easily up to 150 miles per hour."

The brothers stared at him.

Mae nodded, "I hate horses. Too dangerous."

They looked at her their eyebrows quirked.

Legolas spoke to them in Sindarin, "I will work with her. She was nearly killed on a horse, she has great fear of them."

The twins nodded. They followed her into the car and sat studying the interior curious.

Mae went and handed them each a bottle of water and Legolas encouraged her to take one as well before tucking her against him. She had already had far too much to drink for his liking.

Legolas studied the twins, "I will speak to her and see if she wishes for you to join us tonight."

The twins nodded with a smile. They quite liked her. Her performance had been fascinating.

They arrived at the club and entered through a back door.

Mae took a deep breath and gave herself a little shake. She needed a break. Focusing she managed to put a big smile on her face.

The three watched her.

Legolas spoke to them in Sindarin, "Her position comes with a great deal of stress. She must always be a performer when she leaves her home. She has very little privacy." He had noticed them being followed earlier by someone with a camera. "It is actually quite good we are staying in her home. Usually she has other security. Sometimes people try to break into her home."

Their eyebrows went up and the twins nodded. They walked to an open area and watched her go onto a small stage with people shouting for her. There was another barricade with the guards pressed against it keeping the audience back. They raised their eyebrows when they studied how forcefully the people were pressing together trying to get closer to the stage. They watched her speaking with the audience and dancing along with them to different music, clearly not her own.

Mae finally finished and made her way off stage and into Legolas' arms. She looked up at him, "Break time. No more people until tomorrow."

He nodded with a smile.

They exited the venue and drove back to her place making it back upstairs in good time. Mae unlocked the door and led them back inside. She kicked off her heels and shed her jacket chucking it onto a nearby chair. She went straight to the kitchen them following after her. She dug out a container of chocolate ice cream and sat it on the table grabbing four spoons.

Mae hopped up on a stool and smiled at them, "Do you have ice cream in your world?"

They nodded yes with a smile.

"Awesome, help yourself if you want some." She pointed. "This is kind of my post performance snack when I get a bit frazzled."

They nodded. Elladan smiled at her, "Thank you."

Mae studied the twins and smiled. God, they were fucking hot too. Beautiful pale flawless skin with that same glow. Delicate effeminate features, lovely grey eyes and long chocolate brown hair.

Legolas smiled and spoke to them in Sindarin, "I believe this will go well, she desires you both."

The twins exchanged a look and nodded pleased.

Mae gave Legolas a curious look. He smiled at her and playfully fed her a bite of the ice cream before taking his own. Only lovers did such things for one another. It was considered quite an intimate act.

Mae was curious, "Are you a similar age to Legolas?"

Elohir smiled, "We are 300 years older."

Both her eyebrows went up. That was still fucking surreal. She shook her head. Right, she nodded to herself. A perfectly healthy delusion. Nothing wrong with humouring herself and just going with it. Really, much less stress that way.

Elladan smiled at her, "How old are you?"

Mae met his eyes, "18."

The twins nodded. They looked at Legolas. Elladan nodded at him and spoke in their language, "Have you discussed with her her immortality?"

Legolas shook his head no. "She only knows she shares my lifespan. I do not think it has occurred to her exactly what that entails."

The twins nodded.

They finished the ice cream and Legolas met her eyes, "Did you want to take a shower before bed?"

She nodded yes, "Definitely. You probably don't notice but the lights on the stage are very, very hot." She fanned herself and he smiled.

Mae arched an eyebrow when the twins followed them into her bedroom.

Legolas met her eyes, "Would you like for them to join us?"

Both her eyebrows shot up. Well fuck. Apparently her delusion was all kinds of amazing. That was probably the best offer she had had, ever. She wasn't one to go looking a gift horse in the mouth. The chance this was a dream was high, she certainly wasn't going to rock the boat. Actually, she was now considering flushing the Saphris down the toilet. Crazy she could live with if it involved hot twin sex. She smiled at him then glanced at the twins who were smiling at her. Elladan winked.

Again with the holy fuck. Mae nodded yes very slowly. Legolas nodded at her then the twins. Her eyebrows went up again when the twins started undressing…one another. What were the chances that this was going where she was hoping it was going? Her eyes flipped to Legolas who was undressing. Once he was done he came to her and tugged off her clothes. Her eyes didn't leave the twins. Her eyebrows crawled up her face when Elohir kneeled undoing his brother's pants and tugging them down with his boxers. She squirmed when he dipped forward and ran a playful lick along his brother's cock and swirled his tongue around the head a few times before standing again. Fuck. That was completely outrageous, and frankly, she had never been more turned on in her life.

Legolas was amused. He suspected she was going to like elvish culture very much. It was quite beneficial for females. Very beneficial.

Mae watched as Elladan did the same thing, removing his brothers clothing before dipping forward to lick at him, this time actually taking him in his mouth for a few solid sucks. Holy mother of god. There was a point where she had considered just dumping a fortune on a pair of twins heads. But if the universe wanted to give her a free show she was there with bells on. She shivered when the two of them came to her each dipping down to kiss her. Good lord. She returned Elladan's kiss their tongues swirling together. Elohir's kiss was amazing too, playful with light strokes and little flicks. How the fuck she could tell them apart she had no idea, but they might as well have been wearing name tags.

Fuck. Seriously fuck. She watched as Legolas moved forward and Elladan kissed him reaching down to lightly stroke him. God. Life was clearly amazing. Like AMAZING. She squirmed watching them kiss. God it was so hot. She definitely wanted one of the twins to give Legolas a good fucking. Hell, they could take turns and she'd watch eating popcorn. Fuck, she'd make a video for the sake of posterity.

Elladan released Legolas and she watched as Elohir went to kiss him just as thoroughly. OK, she was onboard with just watching the three roll around. All three of them turned and pinned her with a look. She almost eep'd.

Elladan reached for her and they led her into the shower. She went and programmed the rainfall shower heads for the perfect steamy waters. Turning both her eyebrows slammed up. Elohir had Elladan pinned against the wall and was kissing him hard. He'd back up enough and she would just see flashes of tongue as they moved together. Fuck, they were doing that on purpose. Legolas came to her and held her in front of him so she could watch.

"It is a rather interesting element of Elvish culture. Twins are considered to be of one soul, they are always lovers." Legolas whispered near her ear.

Nodding she grinned. Fuck, elves were clearly awesome. Thumbs up.

"Another thing that may be of interest to you. Within the Elvish population we have very few females. A very skewed ratio. Our females are encouraged to take multiple partners."

Both her eyebrows crawled up her face, "How skewed is skewed?"

Legolas chuckled and dipped a hand down to lightly stroke her core. "Very…126 to 1."

Her jaw dropped. Good god.

"If we return to my world you may select your lovers. They will greatly desire your attentions. Be very loyal to you. The males among my kind are very submissive to females, will

do whatever you wish. To you, to one another. Whenever you wish. You may have as many as you like at one time."

Her eyebrows could get up no higher, it was fucking impossible. She considered. Horses, she could deal with. Camping, well fuck, thumbs up. Things cooked on a stick, she could learn to adjust. Bears, she could probably out run.

Mae nodded very, very slowly. Eyeballed Elohir as he slid his tongue down Elladan's body before dropping to his knees. She watched him take him into his mouth with long hard sucks releasing him at every upward stroke to swirl his tongue around the head. A chill slammed down her spine. God. So hot. She literally could not picture anything better. Legolas dipped her head to the side and sucked at her throat. He flicked his tongue over her. Spoke very close to her ear his voice low, "Would you like both of them to have you at the same time? After you finish watching them?"

Mae's jaw dropped again.

"They are performing for you. If there is anything you would like to see, just tell them. You may keep them if you wish. Own them."

"Own them?" She cocked her head.

Legolas nodded against her. "Quite literally they would belong to you. Yours alone to do with what you want. Only with your pleasure in mind will they involve others. "

Fuck, it might be possible to cum just from hearing that. She was pretty damn close.

"If you want to watch them take me, they will also do that."

OK, this was definitely a mother fucking dream. An amazing one. Either that, or she was dead and heaven was a rain of hot elf cock. She tilted her head studying the twins. Elladan was now gently thrusting into his brother's mouth a hand tangled in Elohir's hair. This was an acceptable way to spend the afterlife.

Legolas smiled against her throat. She was definitely interested in the benefits of returning with him to his home. It was actually quite an excellent turn of events that the twins had been sent. They were very appealing. Very convincing.

Mae shivered at the way Legolas was stroking her while she watched. He was massaging one breast with his hand, the other making slow deep circles around her clit. She couldn't stop the little chills that were dancing along her spine. She pressed back against Legolas and he pressed her into the wall slipping into her from behind. They both kept their eyes focused on the twins while he thrust into her, his hand still rubbing her as they moved together.

Mae had never, ever been so turned on in her life. She _was_ keeping them. If that was an option she was signing on the dotted line. Her eyes stayed locked on the way Elohir swirled his tongue under the little ridge, flicked his tongue into his slit. Then they turned a bit and very purposely met her eyes. Elohir gave his brother a long lick holding her gaze. That sent her right over. Legolas came after her with a few solid thrusts. Elohir sucked at his brother harder bringing him over hard with a long moan from Elladan.

OK, Elohir was clearly still hard, that needed to be rectified. Fuck, this was going to be so much fun. Mae smirked. She reached for Elladan and pushed him against the wall and led Legolas to him. "Kiss him."

Legolas pressed against Elladan kissing him their mouths moving together.

Fuckkkkk…..she shook off the chill and reached for Elohir and pulled him down to kiss her. God, he was delicious. Just all kinds of pleasure. Elohir wrapped his arms around her his hands dipping to grip her bottom. Mae wanted him to fuck her against the wall, then they were finishing their shower. Then at some point in the near future Legolas was getting a good fucking from Elladan while he sucked Elohir's cock. She considered the positioning. She could probably sit on Elohir's face while he got sucked off. She fully approved of this scenario. She considered. Maybe she could work in one of the twins giving the other one a thorough fucking. Then making sure she rode Elladan into the fucking ground. So many varying ways they could do this. She was definitely tying the twins up at some point.

Legolas smiled against Elladan's mouth. She was broadcasting her desires quite clearly. It was his pleasure to indulge her. Truly, he quite liked where her thoughts were going. She was going to be very enjoyable.

Mae tugged Elohir against her facing him, her back to the wall, never breaking apart from their kiss. Reaching down she stroked him and guided him closer making her intention quite clear. Elohir pinned her to the wall properly and to her surprise lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him and slid her down onto him.

Elohir was stunned when he felt her feelings of arousal and pleasure wash over him. Elladan's head snapped to the pair his jaw dropping in shock. Legolas stared at her stunned, he could feel the twins just as easily as her.

Mae's eyes got huge. She could feel all three of them. What the bloody fuck? OK…if she hadn't already sworn to accept the whole crazy elf mating thing she would be freaking out. She stared at Elohir an eyebrow quirked.

Elohir chuckled, "Clearly we were not sucked into a portal randomly."

His brother and Legolas laughed and Mae raised her eyebrows before grinning. If she got to keep the pretty twins she was just going to go with it.

Elohir felt joy. Finding a fea mate was incredible. Nothing was more sought after by his kind. He held her to him and moved her getting into a rhythm of slow thrusts. They would have a beautiful life together. He sucked at her throat while he moved, lightly nipping at the skin. The feel of her against him with the combination of how she felt him made him moan against her throat and sent pleasant chills along his body and he ached for her. Then there were the other layers, how his brother felt against Legolas, how Legolas felt pressed against him, it made him cry out when the feelings locked into place. There was just so much depth to what he was feeling. It was so intense.

Elladan quivered at the feel of the four of them intertwined. Could feel their emotions weaving together. Could feel what she was feeling, his brother, how Legolas felt. Not just the emotions, but the combined touch of skin, the ache, the need.

Legolas gripped Elladan to him kissing him hard and pressed against him moving to feel the firmness of his body, the sensation of their cocks rubbing against one another. God, it was so fucking intense. Elladan slipped a hand behind his neck holding him more firmly to him. Their tongues dulled and they shivered against one another as the emotions whirled together and crashed over them.

Mae came hard at the feel of the four of them combined and it sent Elohir over with a long moan. Legolas and Elladan came at the same time as they were pushed over by what the others were feeling.

Legolas and Elladan pulled apart smirking at one another. Elladan looked over at his brother and Mae. "We are going to have to figure out how to control the bond somehow."

Elohir nodded amused.

Legolas chuckled, "Yes I do not to want to be patrolling and just suddenly get sent over when the other two or three of you are playing." He paused, "As pleasurable as that may be."

The group grinned.

Elladan tapped his fingers against Legolas' back pondering. "I can also imagine it being a huge issue considering one of us is female."

The males laughed and nodded.

Mae quirked an eyebrow at them.

They looked at her amused. Elladan winked at her, "Do you remember Legolas telling you moments ago about Elvish culture?"  
>Mae grinned and nodded.<p>

Elohir kissed her neck then pulled back amused. "Trust me, even when we are lost in our other duties, you will remain well cared for."

Legolas smirked, "Very."

Elladan grinned, "It is unlikely my love that you will ever not have one of your lovers attached to you in some fashion or another."

Mae grinned. "You know, I may be convinced to go near a horse again. I was also considering my ability to outrun a bear if need be."

The three laughed, hard, and shook their heads.

Elohir smiled at her amused. "I assure you my love, we are excellent archers."

Mae's eyes lit up, "I so want to see all of you fight." She pointed at Legolas, "The swords were very cool, I definitely want to see that again."

They nodded at her smiling.

Elladan met her eyes, "You will enjoy it. Perhaps when we wake we can duel for you." A human would not be able to separate their play fighting from a real battle. They were very, very skilled.

Elorhir lowered Mae back to her feet.

Legolas smiled and looked at Mae, "I do believe you wanted to finish here then retire to bed to try a quite enjoyable scenario."

Mae's eyebrows went up, then she nodded.

The twins looked curious.

Legolas sent them a rather accurate image and they grinned. They sent Mae a heated look.

Elohir gave her a hug. "We are going to have a lot of fun together."

Mae nodded and grabbed a nearby puff and lathered it up. She gave Elohir a good scrub and raised and eyebrow at Legolas and Elladan washing one another. She shivered. Holy mother of god. The soft suds slipping down over their bodies. They were all bathing together, every time if she had any say over it. She grinned when all three of them approached her and started to slide their hands over her. Oh my god. Seriously life was good. If it wasn't for the fucking horrible mental illness she swore she'd never be unhappy again.

She shivered when they all kneeled in front of her and she took turns washing their hair. So many layers of fun there. They dried one another and she arched her eyebrows when Elladan ran a hand over her hair drying it instantly. She stared at them.

Elladan smiled, "While we are not wizards, nor technically spell casters which are considered far more powerful, we do have magical ability. It is part of what we are."

Nodding very slowly she blinked at them. Holy shit! Crazy! All of it, fucking crazy!

She eyeballed them, "What else can you do my not-technically wizards mates?"

They made amused sounds.

Elohir winked at her. "Many things. Control the growth of plant life, communicate with animals, control the flow of water, walk atop snow, our fighting is technically enhanced by our magical ability. We can craft some nearly impenetrable armour. We can control air temperature to some extent, which is why I could do what I just did. It also keeps our cities perfectly heated or cooled. Which you will appreciate as we have the ability to create magical hot springs and can bring water into our homes, much like your plumbing. So you will have many of the conveniences of your own world in ours."

That was fucking outrageous. She nodded very slowly.

Legolas smiled at her, "We can show you all of these things as we are mated to you. Mortals in our world know very little about our people. Our abilities to them are in many ways mythical."

Elladan smiled, "Do you like animals?"

Mae nodded, "Those that don't try to kill or eat me yes."

They made amused sounds.

Elladan wrapped his arms around her from behind his hands resting on her stomach, "If you like you may have any pet you wish from our world. If we trap one we can domesticate it quite easily. We use wolves to assist in our hunting, much like the humans use dogs to track. The elves from the mountains use large cats to assist them."

Her eyes got huge. She turned and stared up at him. Then she grinned, "I am so getting a large cat." She turned and made a motion with her hand indicating the height and they chuckled.

Elohir reached for her hand. "Take us to your bed, position us as you like."

Again with the holy mother of god. She shivered a bit. Fuck, she got a chill. Reaching for his hand she nodded. They were getting positioned, but they were using the floor, would be so much easier. She did have some soft fur rungs. She was ready to do a little excited hop and clap.

She positioned Elohir first getting him to lay flat on the floor. Guiding Legolas forward she had him go on all fours keeping his ass in the air and guided him to dip down on his forearms his head level with Elohir's cock. Elladan she led to kneel on his knees behind Legolas and gently pressed his head forward.

Elladan parted Legolas and dipped forward giving him strong licks. She squirmed. Moving along them she studied Legolas running a long lick along Elohir's cock. Good god. She was even more turned on then in the shower and she didn't think that was possible.

Moving forward she gently brushed Elohir's hair under him so she didn't end up kneeling on it. She positioned herself kneeling over him her pussy lowered to his mouth his hands on her thighs. She stayed looking towards the others so she could watch. She supported herself her hands along the floor at his sides. Elohir started exploring her with his tongue, flicking at her clit and circling it with his tongue. She shared a look with Legolas and she was never happier for their bond. They took turns sucking and licking at Elohir and leaning forward to kiss one another over his cock. God so fucking hot.

Elohir was moaning against her core, could feel exactly what the two were doing. The combination of their tongues and the variety of sucks was killing him. So good. He loved how they kissed over him. He lapped at her, swirling his tongue around her clit gripping her thighs hard keeping her pressed firmly against his mouth. He was doing this a lot with her.

Elladan licked at Legolas then started swirling his tongue around his entrance his tongue sliding over the little ridges. He started to thrust his tongue into him moaning at feeling the tight walls squeezing his tongue. He gripped his hips hard and kept up a rhythm of licks and thrusts. Occasionally dropping a few nips on his backside.

Legolas moaned against Elohir's cock. God. The combination of all their actions at once was making him painfully hard. He wanted Elladan to just fuck him already. Then he was going to watch Mae ride Elladan into the ground as she so colourfully put it. While she was doing that he was going to give Elohir a good fucking. He rather liked her world's terminology for such things. It had a harsh touch to it that made him hard. He groaned when he felt Elladan nudging into him the soft head of his cock sliding forward until he was fully pressed into him. Then he started really fucking him hard. He attached himself to Elohir's cock sucking up and down hard his eyes flicking up to watch Mae who had sat up and had her herself positioned over Elohir's mouth. She was moving a bit and he could see flashes of Elohir's tongue flicking at her. He came really hard watching that and Elohir spilled into his mouth the same time he felt Elladan cum into him. Mae moaned letting her head fall back when she came. Elohir had quite firmly latched onto her clit rapidly flicking it with his tongue.

Mae backed off of Elohir as Elladan withdrew from Legolas and Legolas gave Elohir some playful licks before sitting back on his heels. The group exchanged looks and smirked.

Mae was stunned to notice they were all hard again. That was fucking fast. Like instant.

Elladan caught her expression and winked. "We can go as many times as you desire. Over and over again. One of the benefits of Elvish lovers. Simply give us a cue."

She raised her eyebrows at him then grinned. Holy fuck. That little skill she was going to be using an awful lot.

Legolas arched an eyebrow at her, "We are quite happy to be of service."

Elohir nodded, "Absolutely anytime you wish. I certainly do not mind being summoned from other things."

Elladan grinned, "Our kind is very familiar with the demands of female fea mates. We are encouraged to meet their desires when possible."

Mae blinked at them. She was ready to figure how to get the fucking portal working herself. Surely some of the new age witches weren't completely bull shit. They had herbs and wands and stuff.

The elves laughed. Elohir met her eyes, "Unfortunately humans in our world absolutely cannot do magic. I doubt it is any different here. It is quite, how did you phrase that, bull shit."

Legolas shook his head, "I love how you phrased that. 'Herbs and wands and stuff' is quite the description."

Elladan made an amused sound. "I quite like listening to your commentary."

Mae nodded, "I assure you, you will get quite a few internal rants and a lot of sarcasm. I deal with an awful lot of people."

The made amused sounds.

She eyeballed Elladan giving him the once over.

Elohir smiled, "I should have known something was different with you. I have never met anyone who could tell us apart. Not even our own father. We have been getting contemplative looks from him for millenia."

Legolas nodded, "I noticed that too, that she kept referring to each of you by your names."

Mae grinned, "I was rather amused by that myself, was trying to figure out how I was doing that. It was like you were wearing name tags."

They laughed and shook their heads.

Elladan went to her and made a motion to himself. "I believe you had plans for me."

Mae shivered. "Yes." She gave him a little tug towards the bed and he made an amused sound when she pushed him onto it with a grin. She straddled him and sunk down bracing herself against his chest moving her hips.

Legolas and Elohir eyeballed them.

Legolas gave Elohir the once over. "I also had plans as well."

Elohir quirked an eyebrow at him. "Is that so?"

Legolas made an amused sound and went to him giving him a firm kiss his tongue swirling around his. He lightly sucked at it and reached down to stroke him. Legolas guided him to the bed and bent him over it. He kneeled behind him and gave him a long lick before parting him. He flicked at him with his tongue thrusting in and out of him. Legolas loved the twins. They were very, very enjoyable.

Legolas loved doing this. It was very arousing. He would have to take Mae like this, at the same time as one of the brothers took her. That would be an excellent plan.

Mae looked at them. "I also rather enjoy your commentary as well."

Elohir turned his head and winked at her. "While you, as a human, need to rest. I do believe that would be an interesting thing to explore when we wake in the morning."

They all nodded in agreement.

Legolas worked his way into Elohir moaning as he slipped fully inside. It was truly amazing how all four of their souls were now tied together. He started to thrust listening to Elohir moan as he gripped onto the bed. He started meeting his thrusts pushing back against him. Legolas gripped his hips hard pounding into him as hard as he could.

Mae was grinding into Elladan as he gripped her bottom sliding her up and down his shaft. She held his gaze. Falling in love like that was so intense. It was just like being swept away by a wave. A creeping fire that spread. Elladan smiled and nodded at her. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss. She dipped down and nipped at his throat before sucking and flicking her tongue.

Cumming all together was an amazing feeling. So intense. Elladan went over bringing Mae with him as Elohir came against the bed with Legolas spilling into him. Mae shook off the chills that were dancing up and down her. God.

Legolas slid from Elohir while Mae slid off of Elladan. She rolled into the centre of bed and crawled under the blanket. She smiled when the twins tucked her between them and Legolas quite firmly attached himself to Elohir.

Mae drifted to sleep. The twins gently stroking along her body.

Legolas smiled at them, 'With the three of us bonded it will be so much easier to calm her and give her the rest she needs.'

The twins nodded with smiles. The elves drifted into a pleasant trance enjoying the gentle warmth of one another.


	4. Mile high

Mae blinked her eyes open. She was rather sprawled over Elladan and Elohir was curled up with Legolas. Such pretty twins. She sighed. Curious, she wondered what she had done in a previous life to get hooked up with them.

Elladan chuckled under her. "I am thinking something quite impressive."

Mae made an amused sound. She cuddled against him. The feeling of being with them was like nothing else, so comfortable, warm, happy.

Elladan stroked her hair, 'It feels the same to us as well.'

Mae nodded against him. She arched an eyebrow.

Elladan made an amused sound, "You do indeed have three husbands now. Unheard of among the humans of our world, but the Elvish culture is far more open to such things."

Mae smiled. Elvish culture, still awesome.

Mae cocked her head, "If you have so few females why doesn't your kind just get human lovers?"

Elohir responded. "It is incredibly dangerous for our kind. If we fall in love we give up our immortality to be with them. It is very, very rare for anyone to risk it. Additionally, if they pass on us we can actually fade, die in your terms."

Legolas nodded, "Very rare indeed. I was shocked myself when I considered it with you. Never in my life have I had such a thought. I was rather surprised when the twins were interested as well."

Elladan nodded, "Also another clue as it were."

Mae nodded a bit shocked. Them dying was rather horrifying. She shivered at the thought. "Anything else I should know?"

Elladan smiled, "You are now a princess in two realms."

Both her eyebrows went up. Wow. That was unexpected. Though it made sense really. "Aren't the other elves going to be upset with a human taking a position like that?"

The elves shook their heads no. Legolas spoke, "The twins themselves are half elven. As is their father. The elves know full well what a fea bond does, why it happens. They would not argue with the decision of the gods to bond us with you. To give you such a role."

Mae nodded. "How long before anyone notices you are missing? Won't someone contact a magic user to find you?"

Elohir smiled, "That is what we are hoping for actually. It will not be long at all before we are noticed missing, if it has not already been noticed. We were on patrol with others of our kind and promptly vanished. We simply do not know if time moves differently between the two worlds."

Legolas nodded, "I am my fathers only son. I have no doubt he has contacted Gandalf, our close friend and wizard, for assistance."

Mae's eyes widened. "We should seriously pack a bag with supplies from my world if we do go around getting yanked through one. I don't fancy giving up my laptop or iPad…I am tempted to just start throwing stuff through it."

The elves laughed amused.

"Plus, we totally need to see if we can use it like a gate and go back and forth. I rather like my audiences and shopping."

The elves smiled at her.

Legolas leaned up and met her eyes, "You may shop in our world as well. I am certain we can have our tailors make things in the style you like."

The twins nodded.

Mae grinned, "I suspect my fashion would rather shock in your world."

The elves smiled. Legolas' voice was suggestive, "I quite like your indecent skirts. I am quite certain none of your lovers will complain."

Mae smirked.

Elladan and Elohir looked interested. "I would like to see what he speaks of." Elladan raised a hand and stroked it along the underside of her breast.

Mae shivered at the contact. Right they had morning plans. She grinned. "I will find something fun to wear today."

The elves nodded with a smile.

Elladan rolled them over so he was straddling her. "And you were quite correct, we did have morning plans." Dipping down he kissed her his tongue stroking hers with a slow sweeping motion. Elladan slid down her and spread her thighs to lick at her. He swirled his tongue over her bud before starting to flick at it. He inserted a finger into her thrusting in and out with the motion of his mouth.

Elohir and Legolas laid on the bed facing them. They laid on their stomachs leaning their chin on their hands their arms supporting them. They quite liked watching. Mae leaned up as well watching Elladan work. Everything about this was hot. Mae groaned, she was so getting a toy and giving each of them a good fucking when she had the chance.

Legolas met her eyes. "That you will enjoy. A little magic and you can feel exactly what it is like for one of us to do the same. How we take the other."

Mae's eyebrows shot up. Holy fuck. Again. Seriously…She nodded and smiled. God, elves nothing better. She moaned when Elladan stretched her a bit and really started sucking on her clit doing some fantastic flicks with his tongue. She fell back and slid a hand into his hair grasping at the silken strands.

Elohir switched position and encouraged Legolas to roll over. He did and they ended up in the 69 position sucking at one another.

Mae turned her head and swept her eyes over them. God. She needed to do that with them a lot. And watch, a lot. It was making her squirm.

Elladan smiled against her and removed his fingers and started rubbing around her clit with a firm finger while he thrust his tongue into her and swirled it before flicking at her walls. She was delicious. He fully intended to spend a lot of time on his knees with his face buried between her thighs. Just the thought nearly made him cum. He hadn't had a female in thousands of years and it was so much better with his fea mate. He sent an image to the others. And they all moved off the bed.

Elladan kneeled and had her spread her thighs a bit and he went back to licking at her. Legolas copied the motion going behind her to part her so he could lap at her. Elohir kneeled behind his brother and licked his finger before slipping it inside him thrusting in and out preparing him.

Mae let her head fall back her hands tangled in Elladan's hair. Seriously, holy fuck. The two talented tongues working at her at the same time was so hot.

Legolas groaned and shoved his tongue into her hard moving in and out. He kept his hands firmly against her behind keeping up a massage while he worked.

Elladan moaned against her as he felt her wetness coating his tongue and slipping down his chin. Fuck, he was just going to keep her sitting on his face for that evening. The others would have to suffice with her mouth around their cocks and fucking each other.

Elohir loved fucking his brother, it turned him on so much. He stood and pulled him up.

Elladan slipped into Mae from the front and Legolas copied the action from behind nudging his way into her before fully sliding in. He could feel Elladan in her and moaned as he gripped her hips. Legolas swept her hair aside and latched onto her throat sucking. He wanted his mate marked by him.

Elladan raised his hands and massaged her breasts while he thrust feeling his brother slide into him from behind. The bond was incredible and it got them going in a perfect rhythm. Never had he felt anything so good.

They came together in unison. They slipped away from one another to lounge on the bed.

Mae smiled. "That is rather interesting how we're so in sync with one another."

The three nodded and she chuckled, "I am not sure if you noticed but even that was in sync." Suddenly she was curious. She gripped onto Elladan and Elohir's wrists feeling for their pulse. Then Elladan and Legolas. Her eyebrows shot up.

"What is it?" Elladan cocked his head.

"Your heartbeats are perfectly in sync."

They all gave each other surprised looks then they smiled. Elohir was pleased, "The fea bond is truly a fascinating thing."

Legolas considered then arched an eyebrow. "I wonder if our magical ability is increased in anyway due to the bond?"

The twins looked interested then all three of them stared at Mae. Elohir raised an eyebrow, "What do you think the chances are?"

Legolas considered, "Never have our kind mated like this…it could be possible."

Mae looked between them and raised her eyebrows, "You can't be serious can you?"

They nodded in unison.

Elladan smiled at her, "Do you have any plants in your home?"

Mae arched an eyebrow and nodded yes. "I think it is half dead though, I am really bad with keeping them alive. They usually perish pretty quickly."

The three made amused sounds.

Legolas took her hand, "Show it to us."

Mae nodded and they moved off the bed and her elves quickly pulled on some black sweatpants that sat low on their hips. She pulled on a white tank top and a pair of velour shorts she liked. She led them through her home to the library. She went and pointed at the sad fern that was drooping. "See, it's unhappy."

They grinned. Legolas led her close to it and wrapped his arms around her. "Touch it with your hand, create a mental picture of it green and lush. Beautiful."

Mae arched an eyebrow and considered before reaching to touch a leaf. This was so weird, really. She focused like they said trying to picture it. Her eyes got huge when she watched the brown bleed away and it perk up. "Holy shit!"

The elves eyebrows went up then they grinned. Elladan laughed, "Well at least now you can stop murdering innocent foliage."

Mae laughed and nodded. She quirked an eyebrow, "What is the chance I can frolic on top of the snow?"

They made amused sounds. Elohir considered, "I would go with high. We need to take you to a river or stream, see the extent of what you can do."

Mae nodded curious. Then she grinned. "You wouldn't happen to play with fire would you." She made a zapping motion.

They laughed, hard. Elladan studied her. "We can."

She clapped her hands together. "That I need to see."

"Do you have a wooded area with water running through it?"

Mae nodded yes, "I vote on breakfast then we can go see if I can blow something up." She waved her hand.

They looked at her with eyebrows arched.

"What? I watch a lot of anime. It's a video made with drawings. They have very cool powers." She waved a hand again.

The twins looked interested. "We would like to see this."

Mae nodded, "How about we trade? We can have breakfast and watch an episode, and you three can battle for my affection before we go see if I can nuke woodland animals."

They laughed and shook their heads amused.

Mae led them to the kitchen and they loaded up on fruit and bagels with cream cheese. That they hadn't had before and she grabbed a pitcher of apple juice and some cups. They set up in the theatre and Mae grinned and popped in an episode of Sailor Moon focused around Sailor Mars. She went and sat on Legolas' lap with a smile.

Elladan tried the bagel and arched an eyebrow. "This is very good."

Mae nodded, "Maybe I can get my chef in to show you all how to make things. All that pasta we had only has three ingredients. Flour, eggs, and salt.

They arched their eyebrows and Elohir grinned. "All of those things we have."

"Do you make bread?"

They nodded yes.

She pointed at the bagel, "water, dry yeast, sugar, flour, salt, vegetable oil, yellow cornmeal."

They grinned. Legolas gave her a squeeze, "I think we may be able to recreate many of the foods you enjoy."

Mae nodded, "I'll pack a recipe book."

They smiled and nodded and she hit play on the episode.

They watched quite interested.

Elohir laughed when Sailor Mars did her attack. "You know, you could probably do something dramatic like that if you really wanted."

Mae's eyes lit up, "Oh my god! That is like a total fantasy of fans." She rubbed her hands together. "I am so zapping something."

Mae snapped her fingers, "I can also bring directions with me for how to make our instruments. The ones you heard from the music yesterday. I imagine your craftspeople are very skilled."

They smiled and nodded.

She grinned, "After this let me show you my piano. It's gorgeous, you'll love the sound."

They looked curious.

They finished the episode and she dragged them to her music room. She pointed at the massive instrument and they raised their eyebrows.

"I have been taking lessons forever. There are a lot of instruments I can play."

They nodded and went to stand beside her as she started to play Fur Elise. They watched her surprised.

"The music is beautiful." Elladan smiled.

"It is a very, very famous piece." Mae loved this song.

She played Moonlight next.

"That is rather haunting." Legolas nodded impressed. The people of his world would love this.

"Next, this one is considered one of the fastest. Very difficult to play. It's called the Flight of the Bumble Bee."

The cocked their heads when she took a deep breath. Their eyebrows went up as they watched her hands flying over the keys. They blinked at her.

She winked at them and went to her iPod and flicked through. "I'll play the piano part, this will provide the rest of the instruments."

They nodded.

She started started Wizards in Winter.

They grinned and exchanged a look. Elladan was loving this. So different their music. So good. Elohir loved how she was playing so passionately. It was truly impressive to watch. It amazed him that she had her eyes closed for a good portion of it. Legolas truly loved the instruments, they had to recreate as much of this as possible. His father was going to love her. He was just as passionate about music as the twins.

Elladan absolutely needed a copy of this song somehow. Needed to figure out how to get their own musicians to do this style. It was so intense.

Mae grinned at them and started the Requiem adding her piano to the instrumental already playing and the choir.

They eyeballed her and smiled. Elladan shook his head, so good.

"This one is called Pachelbel's Canon. One of the most famous songs in our world. It was written a few hundred years ago."

They nodded at her and listened. They smiled at one another as the beautiful music played. This they could definitely recreate with their harps. Legolas definitely wanted to figure out how they constructed their piano. He studied it closely. Wood would not be a problem.

Mae smiled as she played, "It's made from wood, iron, the keys are spruce tree. The strings are made of metal." She played some more smiling, "There are 2,500 parts to it. It takes a very long time to make one. Very precise work."

The elves nodded studying it. They had all those materials, they just needed the instructions. They had no doubt they could make one.

"The piano has the greatest range of any instrument in our world, is the most famous."

Mae moved to the music as she played, she really loved this song.

When she was done Elladan went and pointed at a string instrument, like a fiddle but far more sleek. "What is this?"

"A violin, I'll play for you." She started and they stared at her. "Elements…" Nodding she smiled, "It's made of spruce tree again as well as maple tree and ebony. Metal. The glue holding it together is made from animal hide. The string on the bow is horse hair. The other strings are made of dried sheep's intestines."

They looked at her surprised. Elladan grinned, "We have everything you listed."

Mae smiled. "I'll make sure we bring the instructions."

They watched her play quite impressed with her range of skill. It was amazing she was so talented so young.

She met their eyes, "I've been playing the piano since I was three. Six for the violin"

Their eyes widened. They shared a look. That was so young to do anything like that.

She smiled, "I've always loved music. So do my parents. I even listened to this music before I was born. My mom played it for me."

They raised their eyebrows.

"We have a theory, I don't know if it's true or not, but if you play the music then it is easier for you to learn later."

They nodded smiling. Legolas cocked his head at her. They would have beautiful children together. Elladan and Elohir looked at him and nodded. Very beautiful.

Mae put the violin down and walked them back to the gym giving them time to go grab their swords. "My turn to watch something pretty."

They grinned at her.

Mae raised her eyebrows when they started circling one another each with two wickedly sharp swords drawn. Then they were dancing together and she had no idea how they were blocking one another like that. They were flipping, dodging, rolling, jumping, slashing, swirling. Fuck, it was really hot watching them spin around like that the blades shrieking through the air. Blurring as they moved. She sat cross legged and stared at them. It was nice that they had just left the shirts off. Fuck. They would be indulging her a lot, she loved watching this. Damn. She arched an eyebrow when Elladan slashed at Legolas and he ducked it with a really impressive lean backwards. She cocked her head. No way a human could be doing this. Not possible. She grinned, how'd she'd love to freak her shrink out. She'd just ditched the new meds and stuck with the mood stabilizer and her regular dose of antipsychotic and antidepressant. No sense upping it when she wasn't actually imagining the elves. Plus, she was having the best sleep of her life curled up with them. That was like an amazing bonus.

Legolas smiled at her pleasure. They liked to train anyway. It was quite nice her watching them and enjoying it so. Elladan and Elohir agreed with him. They would do this as frequently as she desired. They smiled at one another when they felt her arousal at their display. They could certainly take her here. There was a soft area.

Mae arched an eyebrow when they did a few twirls and set the blades down on the table before pinning her with a look. She shivered a bit. Both her eyebrows went up when they stripped and headed for her. Wow. Life was fucking incredible really. It was amazing to her that she was willing to toss her career away just to be with them. The concert coming up was going to be her best ever. If she was going out she was doing it with a bang.

Elladan tugged her up and pulled off her shirt while Legolas tugged off her bottoms leaving her naked. They guided her over to the gym mats and had her get on all fours. Elladan and Elohir both stood in front of her offering themselves while Legolas slipped into her from behind. She looked up at the twins and groaned. God, that was so hot she couldn't even wrap her head around. They moved close enough to her so she could lick and suck at them taking turns moving back and forth between them while Legolas moved in and out of her.

The whole twin thing was seriously the biggest turn on. Having both of them like this at the same time was making her so wet. With Legolas behind her like that this was seriously a fucking perfect way to spend a day. She would have many just rolling around with them. They were so joining the mile high club with her. Definitely.

'What is the mile high club?' Elladan was curious.

Mae smiled licking at him. 'Sex in the sky, on an airplane.'

They all smiled and nodded. That they were looking forward to.

'When do we leave on our trip?' Elohir was curious.

'6PM, so we have to leave for the airport around 5PM.' The connection was so handy being able to talk while her mouth was other wise pleasantly occupied. She gave Elohir a long deep suck swirling her tongue around him on the way back up. She repeated the motion on Elladan.

Mae came first when Legolas hit the perfect spot hard, he followed her over and Elohir came in her mouth. Elladan managed to hold it long enough to take Elohir's position and cum, her drinking him down and licking him. Legolas slid out of her and Elladan and Elohir helped her stand. She gave herself a little shake. Fuck.

Elladan hugged her to him, "So my love, what would you like to do now."

"We're going out and I am introducing you to a mall food court and some delicious but horribly bad for you junk food. Then I am getting you all cell phones and laptops like I have. You need some serious technology."

Mae smiled, "This time I am taking some other guards just in case. Things can get crazy if I am spotted when I stick around longer. They will be quite unobtrusive."

The elves nodded. "What do you mean by crazy?" Elladan looked down at her.

"Like, 1000 people just show up somehow. I get crowded in and people start calling friends and showing up."

The elves nodded. The twins were quite curious really.

"Come, we'll go get dressed."

Mae tugged Elladan's hand and they followed her back into her closet where she had managed to fit the new clothing after dumping a bunch of her own in one of the guest rooms. That she was gutting and turning into a closet. She had like 5 so it didn't really matter.

She studied the clothes and smiled. "You know, it's really interesting how you all look like 19 at the oldest."

They nodded.

Mae grinned, "I am so working with that. The fashion I am putting you in is a very specific style for people around my age and what you appear to be."

Elohir smiled, "We will wear whatever you wish."

Mae had that happy shiver back. So much fun. Mae put Legolas back in skinny jeans with the studded belt and added a black and red striped shirt with an open black blazer over it. She added a studded cuff and winked at him. "I am playing with your hair after, giving you a slightly different style that will definitely look amazing."

Legolas smiled feeling her excitement. "Of course. Anything you like."

Mae studied the twins and considered. She grinned. Put them in matching black skinny jeans like Legolas. Added black fitted t-shirt with a thin leather moto jacket and a black tie done loosely. God, so hot.

She sat them down and got out a brush and some mousse. She tackled Legolas first parting his hair at the side just covering one side of his face. She styled it so it was a bit more ruffled. Considering she went and found some hair clips. She added some dark blue streaks underneath to give it some colour and depth. She did a little hop when she backed up and grinned. "You look gorgeous, seriously. I mean you usually do, but this is really hot." She motioned to him with a grin. She tapped a finger against her lip and smiled. She went and got a clip on eyebrow ring. She refused to pierce her face so she had fake ones. She added some black eyeliner. Holy fuck! She was so keeping him in this look, good lord.

Legolas was curious and went and looked in the mirror and arched an eyebrow. He actually quite liked it. Very different from his world. It was quite attractive really. The fake piercing was actually quite a good look. He was rather surprised at his reaction to it.

Mae studied the twins and grinned. Oh, she was having fun with them. She wondered if they would be open to having their hair cut.

Elladan smiled, "Of course. Our hair actually grows quite quickly. We have it cut every week to maintain this length. If it is short it may take three weeks to grow back at most."

Mae arched an eyebrow then grinned. She had learned some serious skills from her own stylist. She nodded, "Be right back." She pretty much bolted for a towel and her barber scissors.

She came back and winked at them. "My hair stylist has taught me quite a bit."

They nodded with smiles.

She cut it to their shoulders and swept the hair to one side creating an sweep of bangs. Fucking hot. She spiked up the back a bit. She added the same dark eyeliner but created more of a cat eye with a fade of grey to compliment their eyes.

Legolas studied them then grinned, "I can see the appeal."

The twins quirked an eyebrow and went in looked in the mirror and smiled. Elladan nodded, "I really like it actually."

Elohir nodded in agreement.

Mae slid on a short school girl style skirt. Black knee high socks and a pair of heels. she slid on a corset style shirt with gorgeous lacing and tossed on a few leather bracelets. She styled her hair back into its regular look but added red streaks to match the skirt. She tossed on a tight leather jacket.

Elladan circled her with a grin. He playfully squeezed her bottom. "I definitely can see the appeal of this style on you."

The other two nodded giving her the once over.

Mae smiled. "I called for a driver and some guards to come with us, they should be downstairs by now." Mae slipped on a black leather messenger bag with her stuff in it. She paused and added a grey slouchy beanie to Legolas and nodded. "Nice."

They nodded and followed her out of the condo and downstairs where the limo was waiting she greeted her regular guards and they slipped into the car. She cuddled between Legolas and Elladan and they had Elohir across from them.

It didn't take them much time to reach the mall and they got out the guards keeping a distance back. She kept them in casual clothes so they blended. She held hands with the twins and Legolas walked a bit ahead of her. He may be her husband, but he was still taking his own guard duty seriously. He always would when they were together.

Mae smiled and led them to the food court and led them to a table, the guards sat on tables at either side of them. She smiled at her husbands. "All right, I am going and stocking up on delicious bad things."

They nodded with smiles and she went to stand in line with a guard to help her carry things.

A group of girls were staring at the twins. One punched her friend in the arm, "Holy fuck! Check out the twins, good god."

Their other friends turned and arched their eyebrows. One nodded her head, "Fuck..where do we get a set of those…"

They grinned. "I so want to go talk to them!" One nodded, she was pretty hot herself.

They all arched an eyebrow when a girl came back carrying a tray of food with another man who slid a tray onto the table. She leaned forward and gave each of the twins a deep kiss before kissing the fucking guy beside her.

The group of girls looked at one another their eyebrows up. One's jaw dropped, "Holy fuck, that is Mae August!"

The girls looked stunned.

The one laughed, "On the downside, apparently I am not getting her twins, on the bright side, I am fucking going to meet her."

The group of girls nodded. They dug through their bags grabbing their cell phones.

They hopped up and went to greet her.

The one girl tapped her on the shoulder and Mae looked up with a smile.

"We absolutely love you, can we get our pictures with you?" The one girl grinned.

The others nodded. One girl was fucking nervous and could feel her hand shaking. She had like, everything she had done and her posters all over her wall.

"Of course." Mae smiled and rose so each could get a photo with her.

One girl winked at her, "Nice collection by the way." She gestured to the elves.

Mae laughed and nodded, "Indeed."

One of the girls eyeballed the twins, "You wouldn't happen to be models would you?"

The twins shook their heads no.

She considered, "Can I take your picture anyway?"

Elladan smiled at the enthusiastic girl. "You can."

Nodding she grinned. She had a new wallpaper for her computer.

The twins leaned in together and smiled for the picture.

One of the girls smiled and poked her friend, "I want a copy of that."

The girls grinned before thanking the group and heading back to their table.

Elladan made an amused sound.

Mae laughed, "I bet you're going to get that request, a lot."

The twins smiled. Elladan cocked his head, "What is a model?"

Mae smiled, "It's a person known for their beauty. They have their pictures taken and are famous. They help show clothing."

The elves nodded.

Elohir smiled, "That is quite interesting really, how your world treats singers and those with beauty."

Mae nodded. She looked at the twins, then at Legolas. "If you three ever want to be famous just say so. You would make a fortune as models." She grinned at them.

The elves made amused sounds. Elladan gave the fries a curious look.

"Those are made out of potatoes, so good."

The elves nodded and tried them with smiles. Elohir met her eyes, "That is delicious."

The other two smiled and tried it.

She pointed at the popcorn chicken, "Chicken."

They gave it a curious look and tried it. Elladan grinned, "Also very good."

They had the sandwiches and nodded their approval.

A pair of emo guys were staring. One elbowed the other, "Do you think that is actually Mae?"

The one eyeballed her. "I would bet my life on it. There isn't exactly a fucking gorgeous twin of her walking around."

They grinned at each other and got up. One went and smiled down at her, "Mae?"

Mae smiled, "Yes?"

The two grinned at each other. "Do you mind if we get a photo with you?"

"Not at all."

Mae stood and gave them their pictures and they thanked her before heading off.

One took out his cell phone, "I need to call the guys before she leaves. They're off in the Apple store."

His friend nodded, "They'll owe us major."

They waited keeping an eye on her and her friends. One of the emo guys studied the blonde. "Seriously, that is like the hottest guy I have ever seen in my life."

The other nodded. "Mae clearly has excellent taste in men."

"What do you think the chances are that the twins are hers too?"

The other laughed, "I wouldn't fucking doubt it for a second."

Their friends jogged up one panting. "Holy fuck!"

The group of six guys stared over their eyes wide.

"Shit, you weren't fucking kidding." One of them grinned.

They went over and Mae smiled at them.

"If it isn't too much of an imposition could we get your photo with us?" One of them smiled at her fucking thrilled. "I seriously love you." He had had a crush on her for fucking eons.

Mae smiled and nodded, "Not a problem."

They each had their pictures taking with her the guards watching closely.

They left and the twins made an amused sound. Elladan winked at her, "I take it that happens a lot my lovely mate."

Mae nodded, "So many times a day when I am out. There is literally millions of photos of me floating around."

They both arched their eyebrows.

"I technically do modelling too. So there are a lot of photos of me in magazines. It's a small thin book that they make millions of copies of and sell to people. Lots of photos and stories."

They nodded, "You'll have to show us one." Elohir smiled.

Mae smiled back, "We'll stop at a bookstore in the mall. I guarantee I am in some of them. I give a lot of interviews."

They finished the rest of their meal in peace and Mae dragged them to the Apple Store.

"You're going to love having your own laptops and cell phones. So handy to have around. I'll also get you some iPads and iPods just in case."

She showed them what each of them did and they were quite amazed.

Elladan was grinning at the iPod, "I love the idea of being able to carry music with you anywhere."

Mae nodded, "I am buying solar chargers so we can take them back to your home if something decides to toss us to your place."

The group nodded.

"I will also show you all how to use the online music shop so you can get as many songs as you want."

The twins nodded huge smiles on their faces.

They finished there shopping there Mae signing autographs for the staff and wandered out to the main area.

"OK, bookshop next."

They nodded and followed her their eyes widening when they entered. Mae took them over to the fantasy section and grabbed a set of Lord of the Rings. She looked at Legolas. "You need to take these with you, they have more detail then the movie." She grabbed The Hobbit as well as the Silmarillion.

The group nodded. Mae eyed the twins, "I am sure you two are in these books as well."

They quirked their eyebrows. Elladan shook his head, "It is truly fascinating that our worlds have such a connection."

Elohir nodded.

Mae took them over to the cooking section. "We need to load up on recipe books. If I am haunting your realms I want pizza."

They nodded amused. Legolas studied her with a smile, "I will ensure that we make as many things as you enjoy. I will read through the books and memorize. We have flawless memories."

"Now that is handy." Mae grinned. She dragged them over to the music section and managed to find books about making the various instruments and added them to their stack. She handed one to Elladan and he flipped through it studying the images and instructions with a grin.

"I have no doubt now that we can make your piano." He was incredibly pleased.

Mae grabbed a few books of music sheets. She pointed to it, "I will teach you all how to read music."

They smiled and nodded. Elohir studied the book, "We have something similar in our world but not the same."

Mae nodded. She snapped her fingers, "You know, cars are made out of metal, glass, and rubber. Leather for the seats usually. Though I bet steel wheels would work as well. Do you have gas and oil?"

They studied her. "What is oil? Gas?" Legolas eyed her.

Mae nodded, "Oil is a thick black liquid that comes from deep underground. It lubricates our cars, keeps them running. Gas is another liquid from underground that makes energy, it is clear."

Elohir considered and looked at the others, "Do you think she means Dharil? Possibly Frahal."

They nodded and Elohir considered. "It could be."

Mae grinned, "I will take you to Wal-Mart. They have a car section with oil. I can show it to you. Then we'll stop at a gas station. It has a very distinct smell."

They nodded in agreement.

Mae went and added some car manuals with very detailed building instructions and repair. She showed them the book and they studied it together flipping through the pages. Elladan grinned, "You know, if we have her oil and gas, we can definitely make these. The metal work is complex but we can do it."

Mae snapped her fingers, "Do you have corn?"

They nodded yes.

"There is a kind of fuel you can make from it. Works like gas."

Mae jogged back to the car section and studied it. She grabbed a book on modern fuel sources and studied it. They could also try the new hydrogen fuel. She handed the book to them and they looked through it curious.

Elladan shook his head, "This is truly brilliant."

The other two nodded.

Mae tapped her foot thinking of anything else they could make. She grinned, "Electricity. She pointed up at the lights. "It's what makes our world run." She paused, "Do you have magnets? Too pieces of metal that stick to one another when they are brought close to one another." She made a motion.

They nodded yes quite curious. Mae jogged over to the science section and grabbed a book for them to look through.

Elohir's eyes went wide. "This we can definitely do. Fascinating."

Mae grinned, "I am pushing your world like 500 years into the future with this stuff."

They nodded with grins.

"Stick to wind power, it is so much cleaner than what we use. I don't want your forests getting ruined. Some of the ways we make electricity are very, very dirty."

They nodded. Elladan smiled, "We will take that seriously."

Mae hopped a little, "Cross bows and guns. It will make a lot of difference in your wars if you can keep them out of enemy hands. They are made from metal. And I know you have gun powder from the movie I watched."

They nodded and she dragged them over to the weapons section and handed them the books. Elladan studied the bow construction and nodded, "It is an impressive weapon."

Legolas studied the gun. "I think we would have to be very, very cautious in the creation guns. They are clearly quite deadly."

Mae nodded, "That would be a major decision I would leave up to you all."

Mae grinned, "Printing press, allows you to make thousands of copies of books with ease. All you need is ink and metal, perhaps wood with some designs."

They nodded curious.

She went to the history section and grabbed a book and passed it over. Legolas arched an eyebrow as he flipped through it, "Also brilliant, and really, quite simple to construct."

The twins nodded with smiles.

Mae grinned, "Telephone. It was invented a long time ago, very simple really." She dug through the history section again and grabbed a book and handed it over. Elohir was stunned. "That is such a good idea. Would make communication so fast."

The others nodded and Mae grinned. She thought, "I can show you other things, but I warn you, they are very, very dirty. You can't get rid of the waste they create easily. There is good chance it would damage your environment."

The elves nodded, "We will look at it and think carefully."

She dug out a book looking for the creation of plastic. Just for the hell of it she grabbed on on how to make microchips, computers, televisions, movie projectors, video consoles, airplanes, microscopes, factory production. She held up the book on factories. "This completely changed our world. A massive revolution, changed the way people thought, worked. It is how we produce absolutely everything."

They nodded quite curious. Elohir took the book and scanned it his eyes getting huge. He stared at her, "I can see why the change was so great."

Legolas studied him, "What is it?"

Elohir looked at him, "It breaks down the creation of products into small units, so that even unskilled people can produce. It is done part by part rapidly so you can make thousands of copies very quickly." He tapped the book, "It shows also some machines for production. Ones that make clothing, their cars."

The elves arched their eyebrows.

Mae nodded, "We have massive factories that produce millions of things a day."

The all looked at her.

Mae smiled, "Well, there are 7 billion of us."

They laughed and nodded. She actually went and had a bookstore employee go get them a cart from another store so they could load up.

Mae studied them, "Do you have science in your world? The study of how things work, like chemicals, the body?"

"Perhaps alchemy is similar to your chemicals, and yes our healers study the body a great deal." Elladan smiled.

Mae nodded and dragged them back to the science section. She handed them a book on biology, found a medical textbook on surgery.

Elladan looked through the surgery book stunned, "Can you truly transplant hearts from one person to another?"

"Yes, but they have to have the same kind of blood or it will kill them." Mae nodded. Mae studied the textbooks and grabbed one on lab testing. Then she just started dumping books on all kinds of medicine into the cart.

They started flicking through them their eyes wide.

Mae grinned, "You all are going to have a ton of reading when we're done here. I guarantee it will change your world."

They nodded and Elohir read through the book on cameras fascinated. He looked at her, "I am certain we can make many of these things."

Mae nodded, "Our worlds are so similar, it is quite likely you have all the things we do, just with different names."

They nodded in agreement.

Mae started sweeping the science and technology section, got a second cart. She looked at them, "Can you really memorize all these?" She motioned to the massive pile of books.

They nodded yes.

Mae grinned, "Maybe I won't lose my television after all." She grinned then handed them a book on the Wright brothers and how they built their airplane.

Legolas flipped through it his eyebrows up. He looked at her, "We can definitely make this."

Mae clapped her hands, "This is fun really, I never thought of how much we have invented."

They nodded smiling.

Mae smiled, "Do you have a study of why people are the way they are? How groups function, people's thoughts?"

They looked at her curious. Legolas studied her, "I am not sure exactly what you mean."

Mae got them to follow her and handed them a psychology book and sociology. They raised their eyebrows flipping through. Elladan looked at her, "Very similar in some ways to our philosophy." He tapped the psychology book, "Though this is truly fascinating."

She grabbed a book on bipolar disorder for families and patients. "This is what I have."

The three studied the book and looked through it curious. Elladan met her eyes, "We will do our best to help you."

Mae nodded with a smile. "I just hope things go OK when I stop taking my medicine. That worries me." She shivered a bit.

Legolas nodded, "I am hoping with our bond we can keep you out of the deep depression."

Mae studied them and nodded.

Legolas sent a thought to the twins and their eyes widened in shock. Elladan went and hugged Mae closely, Elohir behind her, them wrapping her up. Elladan closed his eyes for a moment and stroked her hair. They were both horrified. Losing her would be the worst thing they could imagine. Mae hugged Elladan her hands stroking down his back. Loving them was so easy, so natural. They held her for quite awhile before releasing her.

Elladan dipped down and kissed her gently stroking her tongue with his, slowly swirling them together.

Mae sighed against him. They felt so good to her.

Elohir turned her to him and repeated the kiss. Legolas did as well.

They finished sweeping through the bookstore loading up on topics she'd never imagined buying. She made arrangements with the store to have everything delivered to her place.

Mae stretched, "Now that we have gone through about 600 years of inventions we really need to get home, pack, and head to the airport. We'll stop at the gas station so you can see oil and gas."

The smiled at her and nodded.

They went to her condo and she stocked them up with large suitcases. Anything else they needed she would buy for them.

The group got their swords.

Mae smiled at them. Looks like she was getting a repeat show during their trip.

They headed downstairs guards helping them with the suitcases. They loaded up and Mae made the request to stop at the gas station.

Once they were in Mae eyeballed the gas and made sure no one was looking before filling a small container. She went and bought a container of oil.

They got back in the car the guards outside for a moment at her request. Mae poured some of the oil into a clear glass and handed it to them.

They looked at her and nodded, "We have this, the orc machines use this, though the extraction is somewhat damaging to the environment." Legolas nodded at her.

She handed them the small container of gas.

They sniffed and quirked an eyebrow. Elladan nodded, "I know we have this, though like the orc oil it can be messy when extracted."

Mae nodded, "You'll have to think about it, we've had wars over the oil. It is considered a somewhat limited resource and we need a lot of it. A lot." She made a motion with her hands.

They looked surprised. "You have had war over this." He pointed at it.

She nodded yes. "We didn't say it was for that, but it clearly was."

They nodded and exchanged a look. Mae ducked out of the car and dumped the gas down a sewer grate hoping it wasn't going to blow up and tucked the oil in the trunk.

The guards piled back in and they were off.

They pulled up next to a private lounge to sit and wait a bit for her minibus to take them to the plane. Mae sat on Elladan's lap.

Mae clapped her hands together, "You are going to love the plane. They are very cool. The one we are going on is absolutely massive." She waved her hands.

She pondered, "I am not sure you could make one in your world until you developed a lot of technology. Like the cars it has a ton of parts. I'll have to get a book and figure how the heck they get jet fuel."

The group nodded curious. When the bus arrived they got in and headed out to the tarmac where the jet was parked with a ladder heading up to it.

The three stared up at it eyes wide.

"How much does that weigh?" Elladan blinked.

"610,000 pounds."

They gave her a shocked look. "How that flies is a marvel!" Legolas studied it. It was incredibly massive.

Mae nodded, "It is very, very powerful." She paused, "That weight is without people or luggage. With that it can go over a million pounds."

They blinked at her. They were met by a flight attendant and headed up to plane. The twins got in and stared taking in the large living room with a full bar.

"I ordered a bigger plane so we could have a shower."

"How much does this cost to run?" Elohir cocked his head at her.

"You know, I have no idea what we paid. I know the fuel is like $300,000 per 12 hour trip."

Legolas blinked and looked at the twins, "I think that is close to 60,000 gold pieces."

They looked at him stunned.

Mae smiled, "Like I said, my family is rich. Like rich, rich." She waved her hands in the air making a motion to indicate large.

They nodded looking at her.

Mae handed each of them a piece of chewing gum. "Chew this but don't swallow it on our way up. The pressure makes a popping sensation in your ears, it is a bit uncomfortable."

They nodded taking the gum and unwrapping it.

Elladan chewed curious. "It is a bit like chewing tobacco but obviously tastes much, much better."

The other elves nodded.

They could feel the plane moving and looked out curious.

Mae smiled, "It will take a long run down a runway going very, very fast. Then it lifts into the air."

They smiled at her and arched an eyebrow at the sensation of it moving very fast before they felt it tilt up and a pressure press against them.

Mae smiled, "Look out the window as we go up. Seeing the city get small is very cool, as is going over the clouds, very far over the clouds."

They nodded each looking out a window fascinated. The city did indeed start to fade away the cars turning into pinpricks, the fields a patchwork quilt, then the clouds a field.

They smiled an looked at her, Elohir winked. "I think we should pursue this mile high club of yours I would like to join."

Mae giggled and nodded. "There is a bedroom we can go to."

They followed her out of the living room area and back towards one of the bedrooms. Mae waved a hand, "Ta da…."

The elves looked at one another and stripped. Mae divested herself of her own clothes.

The three elves gave her the once over and smiled. Elladan pressed her back towards the bed and he himself laid down. "Straddle my face."

Mae shivered a bit at the directions and followed them. Mae pressed herself against his mouth and he started to lick at her and kiss her. He swept his tongue back and forth over her while holding her thighs tightly. Mae moved her hips a bit getting into a rhythm with the movements of his tongue.

Elladan moaned before thrusting his tongue up into her. He loved this, he was so just keeping her on him. The taste of her made him so hard.

The other two were eyeballing the pair. The pair moved on either side of him and ducked down taking turns licking and sucking at Elladan.

Elladan flicked at her clit rapidly pushing her over with a hard suck and a press of his tongue around her clit. He came into Legolas' mouth and Elohir gripped Legolas to him kissing.

Mae slipped off of the bed and bent over it and encouraged the three to go behind her. She smiled, "Take turns."

They exchanged a look and smiled.

Legolas pressed into her and started thrusting his hands gripping her hips. The twins stroked one another firmly watching him move. Legolas moved out with a moan moving to stroke himself as Elladan took his place pounding into her hard.

Mae gripped onto the bed moaning at the sensation of them switching back and forth, it was so hot. Elohir took over and she shivered. They kept it up until they each came in her in quick succession switching positions rapidly. She came at the feel of them spilling into her. They all crawled onto the bed to relax a bit.

Mae smiled and considered, she could just as easily talk, and keep herself occupied. She slid onto Legolas straddling him.

Elladan followed her lead slipping into Elohir as he laid flat on his back. Elohir slipped his hand down to stroke his own cock as Elladan thrust into him leaning forward, keeping his hands pressed along Elohir's sides.

Mae smiled, "So, I think the first thing I want to do with you all is go to a cat cafe, it'll be fun."

They quirked their eyebrows at her.

"It is a place to buy drinks and snacks, and there are cute cats there you can pet if you like."

They nodded. Elladan smiled as he worked on his rhythm thrusting into his brother. "That is a bit odd really."

Mae laughed and nodded as she leaned forward a bit to kiss Legolas swirling her tongue around hers.


	5. The greatest concert & collecting celebs

_AN: User's agreement, no using real people. My o/c celebs are likely ridiculously easy to figure out who they are based off though. This chapter is void of hot sex and skippable if you are so inclined._

Mae smiled at them. "This is a very special concert. We're going to take a helicopter over so you can see the audience."

They all stared at her.

"Special how?" Elladan cocked his head.

"Two million."

Their jaws dropped.

They followed her into a sleek black helicopter and stared out the windows as they started flying over a field and started going along over the heads of the most massive ocean of people. Far greater than they could ever have imagined. They actually disappeared into the distance. There had to literally be over 20,000 guards lining the area. There were huge screens set up along every thousand feet or so. A helipad had been set up beside an absolutely massive stage. They shared a stunned look when the audience started to roar as they touched down.

Mae smiled at them. "Definitely stay at the side of the stage."

They nodded.

Mae exited the helicopter and a good twenty guards surrounded them guiding them to the stage. They followed her up and stood at the side studying the crowd. It literally went to the horizon. Dancers gathered on the stage. So many more than usual. At least a hundred. The elves watched fascinated as she walked to the centre of the stage. "Let's see how loud you can go!"

She raised both her hands up and the audience roared at her. "Let's see if we can get into a good rhythm."

She raised and lowered her hands like she was conducting them the roar going up and down with her motions.

The elves exchanged a look their eyebrows raised.

The music started and the roar got even louder as she started dancing and singing. The most massive speakers lined the stage towering above them vibrating the air. Lights danced in the sky sweeping over the audience. Their eyes got huge when she flicked her hands forward pointing and a dozen helicopters flew overhead in a formation sweeping the audience with pulsing lights that followed the rhythm of the music. They hovered as they moved across the crowd keeping the lights going. Clearly the audience loved it and started clapping together in unison.

Mae winked at the audience when the helicopters disappeared and raised a hand and slashed downward. Fighter jets roared overhead in a formation trailing clouds behind them. Leaving a massive boom in their wake.

The audience started screaming then began chanting her name moving their fists forward keeping a rhythm to the music.

The elves looked at one another stunned.

She moved her hands and the jets were following her motion. She made a sweep of her hands to the sides and the jets roared back by, splitting into two formations, as she moved her hands apart.

The audience freaked the fuck out. Camera crews were recording the concert broadcasting it live over the Internet and on television. Reporters had their eyebrows raised as they watched the jets shatter the sky as they broke the sound barrier.

Mae was grinning inside. The jets had been a nice fucking touch. She'd gotten the idea from the air show she had went to. She'd used her own money to pay for them loving the idea. She'd even dropped a million on each of the pilot's heads for incentive. Mae moved her hand to one side and a group of three jets tore by on that side of the sky. She repeated the motion on the other side. Then back on the other side, then changed sides again. She was glad she had ordered 15 of them. Then sent another three straight down the middle.

Now for the best part. It took them fucking hours to get it right. She waved a hand striking fucking notes sending them back and forth in a rhythm the booms overlapping each other, some fading while the others rose.

The audience was amazed and they screamed clapping in unison with the booms.

Her manager was grinning like crazy from the side of the stage. She was fucking brilliant really. This was going to be one of the biggest if not the biggest show in history. No one had ever used an aerial show to compliment their concert. When she told him what she was doing his eyebrows shot up and he'd nodded stunned. When she said she wanted them to make music he had stared at her an eyebrow quirked.

The reporters were stunned when the jets started following a fucking rhythm. They looked at one another their eyebrows arched then grinned and gave each other the thumbs up before joining in the cheering.

Eyes widened when the jets started making a rhythm before they dived around making her fucking logo in the air in a streak of clouds. The audience roared and people exchanged stunned looks.

Eminem was fucking impressed. He didn't even know you could order fucking fighter jets. Let alone make music with them. It was completely outrageous. The audience blew him away. He didn't believe it when she had called and told him to come to Japan for the show so he could do a song with her to the largest audience ever seen for a concert. Steeling himself he ran onto the stage when it was time for their joint performance.

The elves quirked their eyebrows as a man ran on stage joining her. They watched as he sang along with her having a conversation with their music.

Eminem looked out over the audience and felt a little chill, it was insane really, the number of people there. They were disappearing into the fucking horizon. The roar was absolutely deafening, he'd never heard anything like it in his life and he had done a lot of fucking shows. It literally echoed in the sky. He gave her a hug before disappearing off the stage.

Mae grinned and pointed to the back of the stage which lit up revealing a massive orchestra.

Eyebrows shot up.

She had loved Josh Vietti forever and had practiced with her dancers for a few of his songs and had him come to conduct. He had been fucking thrilled. She waved a hand and pointed at him. "Josh Vietti!" She moved with her dancers keeping to the rhythm.

The roar got louder when they realized what was happening and how good the music was.

Einem was literally shaking his head. Now that was fucking cool. He needed to get him on his next album. He didn't even consider using an orchestra in hip hop. Who knew? It sounded amazing really.

Mathew was bobbing his head to the music. God, another completely brilliant idea really. It was such a nice touch. Very impressive. He was going to be beating off the reporters with a stick tomorrow. One large press conference would do it.

The elves had their eyebrows up their eyes sweeping over the orchestra. That she had not told them about. Nor the jets. She wanted to surprise them. The twins grinned and started moving to the music.

Everyone looked stunned when the conductor switched.

Mae grinned and waved her hand again, "Jorge Quintero."

They cheered. Loudly.

The reporters were grinning again moving with the music.

Orlando Loom leaned forward in the VIP section his eyes wide. Seriously she was fucking amazing. He was glad he had came, even taking a few days off shooting. He couldn't believe the fighter jets and the size of the audience, it was completely insane. Now the orchestra? He moved to the music. God, he needed to ask her out for drinks then see if she wanted to roll around with him. He could use the most famous singer on the planet as a girlfriend.

Taylor Swaft's eyes were huge. God, why didn't she think of fucking fighter jets? Helicopters? An orchestra? It was fucking brilliant. It was no wonder the audience was fucking massive. She'd never seen so many people in her life. She was pretty sure no one had. She looked over the audience from the elevated VIP section and took them in clapping in unison to the music, it was completely outrageous. It had blown her mind when she got them all to sing along in a pattern. She had enough trouble getting 60,000 people to not fuck up let alone two fucking million.

Mae was having a complete blast. It was like the biggest fucking party in history. The dancing was so much fun. She got the audience stomping with the heavy beat, it was actually shaking the ground.

Orlando's eyebrows shot up when he felt the vibration. That was also fucking insane. Completely mad.

Adam Levi was staring at the stage his eyebrows up. His head whipped up when the fighter jets roared by in a formation. He watched her direct them in the sky and his eyes got huge. There were so many of them perfectly following her hand motions. How the fuck they had managed that he had no fucking clue. When they started making music his jaw dropped. It blew his mind. The logo was also completely fucking insane. The audience had blown him out of the water, how fucking perfectly they were following her directions. He didn't think that was possible. He quirked an eyebrow when the orchestra appeared. Good lord. He seriously needed to ask her out, and see if she wanted to do a song with him, then she could fuck him if she wanted. He was certainly not opposed to the idea. He considered, they could certainly keep seeing one another if she liked. He smiled.

Bill Katz looked at his brother his eyebrows up. They stared up and watched the fighter jets tear through the sky creating a sonic boom. Watched them whip back breaking into new formations. Coming back following her motions. Then they started creating what was very clearly a song. When they followed by drawing her logo in the air he mouthed, "Holy shit." His brother nodded blinking at him. The audience was ridiculous. They leaned over the railing and took in the fucking ocean of people. They blinked at one another when the orchestra appeared. It was massive. They grinned when they started to perform. It was amazing really. So good. The dancing was impressive, very dramatic really. They got up and moved with the music leaning over the railing.

Bill quirked an eyebrow and studied the massive screen. He would have to ask her out. See if she'd be up for dating another singer. Though she was fucking so far above his league it wasn't even funny.

The fans were having an absolute blast, the show was fucking amazing. Totally worth camping out a few days early for prime spots. They loved the fighter jets, it was ridiculous really. Amazing, but insane.

The photographers were having a field day taking photos. The logo in the air was fucking impressive. They couldn't wait to get the shots back for the paper the next morning. Fuck the entertainment section, this was going on the front page.

Mathew was fucking thrilled with how this was turning out. By far the best show in history.

Daniel Rad followed the fighter jets with both his eyebrows up as far as they could go. Seriously, what the fuck? He watched her directing their movements and blinked. That was completely insane. It was fucking amazing _and_ outrageous. They seriously needed to talk soon. He had to compliment her on her crazy idea. He knew she directed her own performances. His eyes flicked to the other celebrities and he grinned. She was going to be asked out a fucking lot after this, even more than usual. Considering he nodded. Maybe he could elevate from friend to a bit more. He eyeballed Orlando and Adam. Well, if worse came to worse they_ could _share.

Mae bowed to the audience and they roared her name. The stage went dark and she bounced off and grinned at the twins and Legolas. "We are so going clubbing. I am like insanely energetic, that was so much fun."

They nodded at her smiling. Elladan pulled her in for a kiss his tongue exploring her mouth. She shivered a bit. She loved the twins, still unbelievably hot. Pulling away Elohir tugged her to him and repeated the kiss massaging her tongue with his. Legolas pulled her to him and dipped down to kiss her playfully swirling their tongues together and flicking at her.

Mathew came over grinning and nodded at her little trio. Seriously, he couldn't blame her for her group. They were by far the most beautiful boys he had ever seen. He'd be all over them if she hadn't called dibs. He knew they were all living with her. He gave her a hug, "So you rather attracted a few celebrities, "Adam Levi and Orlando Loom want to offer themselves on a silver platter…ditto for some other singer named Bill Katz. I figured they could go clubbing with you and you can see if you feel like rolling around with any of them." He made an amused sound.

Mae laughed and nodded. "Too funny." She was used to other celebrities throwing themselves at her. She did rather have a fondness for Orlando in his movies. Bill, she was sure she had heard that name somewhere before. Adam was hot. She quite liked the tattoos. She grinned at her trio, "We should go survey the goods, see if you want anything."

The elves laughed and nodded amused. Legolas winked at her. It amused him to no end how many males were tossing themselves at her. He had no doubt it would be just as bad when they went to his world.

Mae went backstage and got changed into a pair of low rise leather pants and a white crop that flowed a bit. She added some platinum chains and high heels. She had her hair stylist touch up her do making it a bit more sleek.

Mathew met her, "The traffic is fucking insane. I have no doubt people are going to be stuck out there for fucking days. Take the new helicopter you bought. I'll get the others that want to go with you."

Mae nodded. She lounged on a sofa tucked between the twins while Legolas helped himself to a drink. She had them outfitted in some super hot club wear. The twins were in identical outfits again. She rather liked that.

Mae rose when the other celebrities came in. She smiled at Daniel she hadn't see him for awhile.

Daniel grinned at her, "Fucking kudos for the jets, seriously. Amazing idea."

Mae laughed and nodded. "I went to an air show the other day and had my little epiphany."

She turned and smiled at the others.

Adam winked at her, "I have to approve, that was fucking brilliant. Nice to meet you, I'm Adam."

Mae nodded and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Looking at Orlando he smiled at her and extended his hand. "Orlando, a pleasure to meet you. I have to concur on the jets, nice touch."

Mae grinned, "I have to give two million people a good impression."

They chuckled and nodded.

Turning to Bill she surveyed him. Damn. Now him she was definitely rolling around with. He was fucking beautiful. She cocked her head, pretty enough to be mistaken for a stunning girl. She loved that. She loved effeminate boys.

Bill smiled at her. God she was gorgeous. "I'm Bill, a pleasure to meet you. I was quite impressed with the orchestra, good choice."

Mae smiled, "Thank you, I rather love Josh and Jorge's music."

Einem came up and swung and arm around her shoulders. "I am so borrowing your orchestra for my next album. Fuck. That was a mix of music I would never have thought of."

Mae grinned. She motioned to her three. She had given them human names so no one connected them to the character's in the story. She introduced Legolas, "This is my husband Asher."

Their eyes widened. Daniel stared at her, "When did you get married?"

"Just a few days ago. Kept it on the down low for obvious reasons."

Daniel nodded very slowly. Orlando and Adam exchanged looks. Bill surveyed him. God, he had never seen a more beautiful male, it was fucking surreal. Why he wasn't a famous model he had no clue.

Adam eyeballed the husband. Fuck. He was so far beyond gorgeous it was ridiculous really. _He_ wanted to roll around with him. Damn.

Orlando gave Asher the once over and grinned. Well fuck. Maybe it could be a two for one deal. He was totally open to that. Fuck. He'd never seen anyone more gorgeous and he had met a fucking lot of models.

Mae motioned to the twins, "My boyfriends. Drake and Dorian. Don't feel bad if you can't tell them apart." Mae smiled at the celebrities.

All four of the celebrities eyeballed her. Einem raised an eyebrow, now that she hadn't mentioned during _their_ meet in greet.

Orlando cocked his head studying the twins. What the fuck? Seriously. They were just as beautiful as the other one. And there were fucking two of them. God. He wanted her life. They seriously needed to talk. He wanted to borrow them. Fuck. His eyes widened, what were the chances they were fucking each other? God, he would pay a fucking fortune to see that. He shivered a bit.

Adam's eyebrows went up as far as they could go. His eyes flicked over the twins, good lord. He didn't know people could get that fucking gorgeous. It was outrageous. They were actually fucking perfect. Flawless. Beautiful. He shook his head a bit. He eyeballed them again. He was hitting on them, a lot.

Daniel stared at the twins an eyebrow quirked. Holy shit. On one hand, clearly she was open to multiple partners which was good news. Also, her playmates were fucking stunning. On the other hand, what were the chances of her sharing? He considered. He would probably be hoarding. Fuck, he was giving it a go anyways. Rolling around with all four of them would make his fucking year. Decade.

Bill arched an eyebrow as he studied the twins. Holy mother of god. He tilted his head. Even if he was straight and not bi he'd be seriously throwing that shit to the wind if they wanted to have a go with him. Fuck. One of them smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat. Fuck, they were even more beautiful like that.

Elladan spoke to Mae through their bond, 'I do believe the mortals are coveting what is yours.'

Mae smiled, 'I noticed. It is very amusing. There is a tiny chance I may consider sharing. Very small. Bill is quite beautiful for a human.'

'I concur. By far the most beautiful human I have seen. Though he still pales against you.' Elladan smiled.

Mae sent him a mental wink. 'You can be quite charming when you want to be.'

Elladan grinned through their connection.

Legolas smiled. It was truly quite interesting how they all could hear one's another's conversations like that. Her bond with them was quite strong, linking them together.

Einem grinned at her, "So I hear we are going clubbing?"

Mae nodded, "We'll take my new helicopter, apparently people are trapped in their cars for days the traffic is so bad."

The celebs made amused sounds.

Mae led them out to the helipad and their jaws dropped.

Adam stared at her, "Is that a fucking Blackhawk?"

Mae nodded, "I bought it off the military. I like how it looked. It's unarmed though."

They stared at her.

Orlando pointed, "It has fucking guns!"

Mae nodded yes. "It is still fit for combat. But like I said, it's not armed."

They blinked at her and her elves made amused sounds.

Einem clapped his hands and looked at her. "You know, you're fucking crazy. I love it!"

Daniel shook his head and looked at her, "Let me get this straight, you paid $11 million for a helicopter…a military helicopter…"

Mae shook her head no. "I paid $100 million. It's not supposed to be used by civilians but we pulled some strings. I also had to hire military pilots to fly it." Well, her parents did.

They stared at her in shock. Einem laughed, "Like I said, fucking crazy. Awesome really." He hugged her from behind, "I personally am thrilled to be riding around in a helicopter built for war."

The group made amused sounds. Bill shook his head. Einem was right, she was rather insane. But really, it was entertaining.

Orlando cocked his head at her then laughed. Who the fuck went around playing with fighter jets and military helicopters for kicks? "Any more toys forbidden to the general public?"

Mae nodded yes.

They stared at her.

Adam eyeballed her, "What?"

"A tank…I rather like war machines…"

They stared at her then laughed. Daniel grinned, "You have to invite me to play with that. We can blow something up."

Mae grinned at him, "You have a deal. It's in storage in Cambodia. They have very, very lax laws there. If you want you can try out a rocket launcher. Now that is fun."

They stared at her again.

Einem hugged her again, "You are very entertaining you know that right?"

"So I've been told." Mae turned and poked him in the stomach and he grinned.

Bill tilted his head, "Anything else you play with that is totally insane?"

"Um…I am a pretty good sniper. I've trained with some soldiers for fun." She nodded. She quite loved guns, really. "I also rather like martial arts. Swords are a lot of fun."

They all quirked an eyebrow at her.

Orlando grinned, "Do your fans know that?"

Mae laughed and nodded yes. "Do you know that they have stuffed tanks?"

They laughed and shook their heads amused.

Einem took her hand, "OK, I want to give this Blackhawk a try. And I am so borrowing it sometime."

Mae laughed and nodded.

They piled in and the group surveyed the interior.

Daniel cocked his head, "Well, it does look rather fierce."

Mae made an amused sound and nodded.

Adam studied her trio, "So, what do you three do? Model?"

The other celebrities grinned.

Elladan shook his head no, "We're technically her guards."

The celebrities laughed.

Mae clapped her hands, "If you want to see something fucking impressive you need to stop by and watch them practice with their swords." She nodded her head, "Damn…"

The celebrities quirked their eyebrows. Now that they wanted to fucking see.

Mae smiled at Legolas. 'I am not sure you have notice but Orlando is the one who plays you in the movie I showed you.'

Legolas mentally nodded. 'I did. It is quite amusing really.'

Mae smiled. 'Now it is a really, really good idea we gave you a human name.'

Legolas chuckled in their minds. 'Most certainly. That would have been quite odd for the mortal.'

Mae nodded with a smile.

Orlando was studying her and how she was looking at Asher, it was almost like they were having a conversation he couldn't hear. Very odd. Rather sweet, but odd.

"So which club are we off to?" Adam smiled at her.

"Someplace called Intrigue, I haven't been before but my manager recommended. We both spent a lot of time living in Tokyo." Mae smiled.

Orlando smiled, "What kind of music?"

"A mix from what I hear. Which is good, I really like a variety." Mae nodded.

Einem studied her, "Can you speak Japanese?"

Mae nodded yes, "I studied it a lot, I am a huge fan of the culture. Even when I am not living here I spend a ton of time when I can. It is the first place I got famous so it was really handy doing interviews in Japanese, all made songs with J-pop groups easy."

They nodded.

"Speaking of a song," Adam smiled at her, "Care to collaborate on something?"

Mae smiled, "Sure, that would be fun. We can either write together or we can use something of mine. I have a wholes stack of songs sitting at home I've yet to have produced."

Adam winked at her, "I rather fancy the idea of sitting down and writing with you."

Mae smiled and nodded, "That we can do."

Orland was curious, "Do you actually write the music, or just the lyrics?"

"Music, I am pretty good with a variety of instruments and am always fiddling on the computer mixing." Mae smiled.

Orlando smiled, "Which ones?"

"Piano, violin, guitar -electric or acoustic, flute, drums, clarinet, saxophone, cello. I also like electronica and doing DJ work. I do mixes at the parties I host." She nodded.

His eyes widened. "That is a lot."

Daniel smiled, "She's a musical savant, like literally."

Adam and Orlando stared at her. Orlando cocked his head, "Can you explain?"

"Um, if I hear a song once I can play it. Instruments I pick up instantly, very easy. It's why I know so many. If I wanted I could literally pick up any and play it after a go through the sounds once."

They stared at her.

Daniel grinned, "Do tell them about your albums."

Mae nodded, "I perform all the music."

They stared at her again.

Adam shook his head, "That is amazing really."

Orlando and Bill nodded.

Bill smiled, "Think I could convince you to do a song with me too?"

Mae nodded with a smile. "Sure, I love collaborations, always fun." She paused, "You'll have to send me some of your music to listen too. I'm afraid I am not familiar with it. What kind?"

Bill nodded, "Pop rock."

Mae nodded, "Sounds like fun." She gave him the thumbs up.

Eminem grinned at her, "We need to work together, a lot. That was a blast tonight."

Mae nodded again. "Definitely, I love the element you add."

Bill cocked his head, "So exactly how did you get jets?"

Mae smiled, "My parents are good friends with a general. They made a call for me. I also paid for them. Dropped $25 million a plane, plus the million per pilot."

Their jaws dropped.

Mae shrugged, "I really wanted to do it."

Orlando slowly nodded. "I know it is totally gauche, but how much are you making a year?"

"Myself, like $2.6 billion. But my parents are into natural resources, oil, gas, gold, diamond production. They have a ton of property and businesses. Own a few major corporations. You name it. They make like billions a day. I never really asked." Mae nodded.

Their gave her wide-eyed looks. Orlando shook his head. That was really, totally insane.

Daniel made an amused sound. "You're life is pretty much crazy in every way."

Mae nodded with a smirk. "I know."

Adam grinned, "Clearly it comes with benefits." He waved at the twins.

Mae laughed and nodded.

"Where did you find them anyway?" Adam eyeballed the twins. Clearly he was hunting for partners in the wrong fucking place.

Mae laughed, "They just kind of showed up at my home one day. They were quite convincing and moved in."

The group laughed, the elves making amused sounds.

Adam pointed at Legolas, "And your husband?"

Mae smiled, "I found him lost downtown. Directions turned into other things…he just kind of moved in."

Legolas laughed. She was quite amusing, really.

The celebrities nodded. Adam smirked, "I can see why." He would fucking pick him up too and drag him home to keep.

Orlando studied her, the twins and her husband. "How old are you all if you don't mind me asking?"

Mae pointed at herself, "I'm 18." She motioned at them, "They're all 19." Her elves made an amused sound in her mind.

The celebrities nodded. Orlando didn't give a flying fuck that she was half his age. Nor the playmates, damn. His new goal was giving both the twins a good fucking. Then watching them if they were so inclined to such things. He shivered again.

Elohir laughed in Mae's mind, 'I do believe Orlando is picturing us naked. He is staring quite intently.'

Mae managed to not burst out laughing. 'I am pretty damn sure he is too. I will decide later if this is a 'hands off my twins' scenario or not.'

Her elves all made amused sounds.

'I may torture them a bit and get you two to kiss in front of them. All of them are clearly fantasizing right now.' Mae smirked.

Elohir laughed in her mind, 'You are rather devious my love.'

Elladan chuckled, 'I find this situation quite amusing. I rather want to do it just to see their expressions.'

Mae mentally grinned, 'Expect to be showered in gifts.'

The three exchanged an amused look.

The others were watching them curious. They would swear they were having a conversation, reading one another's expressions perfectly.

Adam arched an eyebrow, "How long have you all been together?" God, it must have taken ages to get to that level of being in tune with the others.

Mae smiled, 'What should I say?'

Legolas considered, 'Go with 3 years. That sounds plausible.'

Mae nodded at Adam, "3 years."

The group nodded.

Daniel snapped his fingers, "Did your lovely Prince Jerry know about that?"

Mae laughed, "He was well aware we weren't exclusive."

Orlando arched an eyebrow. Adam and Einem exchanged a look and Bill quirked an eyebrow.

Daniel looked at them, "She dated him for like a year or something."

Elohir almost laughed out loud. 'You do rather seem to be bedding a lot of royalty.'

Mae put her heads in her hands trying to not laugh, hard.

Legolas and Elladan smirked.

Mae grinned, 'Well, I have high standards.'

They made amused sounds.

Adam nodded very slowly, now that was interesting.

"So where are you staying here in Tokyo?" Bill was quite curious.

"I have a condo right in Shinjuku. Rather helps with my shopping addiction." Mae smiled. "Where are you all staying?"

"Hotels." They spoke in unison and grinned.

Mae quirked an eyebrow. "I have like 5 guest bedrooms so you can stay there if you want. I know hotels kind of suck at times."

Orlando grinned. Fuck yes. "I'd love to."

Daniel nodded. "Definitely."

Adam arched an eyebrow. If she was giving them each a guest room then that clearly meant all four of them were sharing a bed. He grinned. "I am up for a change of scenery."

Bill nodded with a smile. His brother and bandmates would totally get him abandoning ship. "I am up for it."

Einem smirked and studied the twins. God. "I am up for it too."

Mae nodded with a smile. "Give me your numbers and I will text you all the address."

They nodded and filled in their info into her phone making sure they grabbed her number as well.

Adam winked at the twins, "Mind if I get your numbers too?"

Elladan made an amused sound. It was good Mae had predicted this and set them up with cell phones and taught them how to use them. They both nodded and each of the celebrities grabbed their information, and just for the heck of it Legolas' too.

"How long are you all staying?" Mae was curious.

Orlando smiled, "4 days."

Daniel grinned, "A week."

Einem nodded, "You rather kidnapped me for the show. I am here for two weeks, vacation after and all that."

Mae looked at Bill.

"Another week, we have a few shows."

Adam smiled, "5 days."

Mae nodded. "We are here for three more days actually, then we have to fly down to Malaysia. I have a show in Kuala Lumpur." She paused, "You all can use the condo anytime you want. My parents pretty much have one in every major city on the planet, so you can just ring me if you need a place not a shitty hotel."

They all arched their eyebrows at her. "What exactly do you mean by every?" Adam cocked his head at her."

"Um, like EVERY." She waved her hands, "They own a ton of buildings all over the place. They own the building I live in. They just gave me the condo for my 16th birthday since I like Tokyo so much. New York, LA, Toronto, Vancouver, Miami, San Jose, Mexico City, Rio de Janerio, London, Cairo, Prague, Moscow, Beijing, Sydney…you name it." She paused, "We also have a bunch of beach houses and stuff. They rent a lot of them out for income, but they always keep at least one suite in the condos free for our use."

The group nodded very slowly and the elves were quite entertained by this conversation.

Orlando cocked his head, "Gauche again, what did your birthday gift cost?"

Mae pondered, "It was over 200,000,000 yen for sure. It is really nice, you'll see. It's a two story loft with a crap load of features. It has a helipad so we can just land there. There is a really good size pool, gym if you are so inclined."

The celebrities eyeballed her.

Orlando made an amused sound. "Makes me curious as hell as to how you got to Tokyo."

Mae made an amused sound, "I made a call to my manager and had an upgrade to a jumbo jet, like Air Force One size, I wanted a shower. I hate plane air."

The celebrities all titled their heads and looked at her. They grinned.

Bill quirked an eyebrow, "I wonder if my management would go for that."

Mae smiled, "What record label are you under?"

"Universal Music Group."

Mae nodded and held up a finger and dug out her phone again. She dialled her assistant. "What are our ties to Universal Music Group?"

"Let me check…" Marie smiled. "We own it."

"Awesome. Bill Katz and his band, give them an upgrade. Same jet I am using now."

"Of course, not a problem."

"Thanks Marie."

Mae looked at Bill, "Your management will be fine with it."

He cocked his head at her. "How?"

"We own the label."

The celebrities' jaws dropped in shock.

Mae shrugged, "My parents own a lot of things. Most of it is a bit shadowy to be honest. People don't like that kind of power and money focused so tightly in one area. It's very hush, hush." She covered her mouth with a finger.

The group leaned forward and stared at her. The elves smirked. It was funny really.

"Any other labels that you know of?" Adam studied her.

"Um, Warner for sure…a bunch of little ones, I have no idea which."

Their eyebrows shot up.

"You're kidding right?" Adam stared at her.

Mae shook her head no.

"Fuck." Einem stared at her. "Any studios?"

Mae nodded yes, "We're the largest shareholders in Disney, obviously the Warner/Universal portion, we also have Paramount."

They stared at her again.

Mae shrugged, "Just let me know if any of you want to star in a blockbuster or something."

Daniel grinned, "Fuck, I am using this. I was turned down for a staring role in Transformers 4, I know like, it's a terrible action movie, but I loved them when I was a kid."

Mae nodded, "Do you know the main producers name?"

Daniel nodded, "Ian Bry."

Mae held up a finger again and dialled Marie. "Contact Ian Bry, bump whoever from the lead in Transformers 4, reassign it to Daniel Rad."

"Of course, I'll make the call now. Should be able to call him in a few minutes."

Mae nodded, "You do good work. Talk to you soon."

Mae hung up and smiled at Daniel, "You should be getting a call from your manager in a few minutes."

The celebrities stared at her their eyebrows raised.

Orlando laughed, "Fuck, I am using that next time I want a role and don't get it, seriously. My moral compass is fucked anyway."

The group grinned at him.

Mae laughed and winked at him, "Just give me a call. My moral compass is pretty skewed too."

They made amused sounds.

Daniel's phone rang and he quirked an eyebrow. "Hello?"

"Daniel, it's me. Good news. Ian changed his mind. You're in for the new Transformers movie. You start filming next month."

Both Daniel's eyebrows went up and he looked at his watch. "Thanks, that is good news."

"Great news. See you when you get back from Japan."

Daniel nodded slowly, "See you then." He hung up and stared at Mae. "Fuck, that took like two minutes."

Mae laughed and nodded.

The celebrities all stared at her again. They started laughing.

Bill winked at her, "I have to thank you for the jet. That is going to be fun."

Mae nodded with a smile. "Way better than a lear, trust me."

They smiled when the helicopter touched down and they exited. There were a few guards there to escort them into the VIP section of the club. Mae plopped in Legolas' lap and their private server came over and took their orders.

Adam eyeballed the twins, "So what do you two like to do for fun besides inciting lust?"

They laughed amused. Elladan shook his head, "We quite like archery, going to the gym." Mae had introduced them to that, very fun. "Horse back riding, travelling, music, movies, reading a lot, especially about science and technology." They were devouring the books and Internet sites for knowledge to take back with them. "We all rather like shooting," The guns had been rather fun, though bringing them to their world was still up in the air. "We also rather have a flair for caring for plants which we enjoy. Camping certainly."

Daniel laughed. "Have you convinced Mae to go camping yet?"

Elohir smirked, "She is now open to the idea. It just took the right motivation."

Mae smirked and motioned to the twins, "Totally worth getting chased by a bear."

The group started laughing.

Bill smiled, famous aside, she really was quite nice and very amusing. He would definitely see if she was up for seeing him, even on a casual basis.

Orlando smiled at Mae, "How about you, any other interests beside being crazy good at music, kicking ass, and blowing things up with a tank?"

The group grinned.

Mae laughed, "I am absolutely in love with anime and love to draw it too. I also sew when I have the time because I cosplay. I have been taught how not to kill plants," She motioned at the twins and they laughed. "so that is rather enjoyable now. I dance a lot and am always taking lessons. I love video games and spend an obscene amount of time playing when I have the chance."

The group nodded and Bill quirked an eyebrow. "What video games?"

"Um, any RPG, I like to shoot things, so I play stuff like Halo and Call of Duty…I also play a ridiculous amount of WoW when I have the time. Though I'll admit, my raiding is totally erratic with my work so it's tough to maintain a regular schedule."

Bill's eyes got huge. "What do you play?"

"I have a holy paladin for a main and I also use an arcane mage as my secondary. I have a bunch of alts though just for fun. When I get bored I level."

Bill stared at her, "Are you open to polyandry?"

The elves laughed, hard. It took quite awhile for them to stop laughing.

She made an amused sound.

"Oh, I am serious. I am sure it is legal somewhere." He winked at her.

The elves laughed harder.

Mae grinned. She pointed at the twins, "Might as well be."

The celebrities grinned at her.

Bill nodded very slowly and gave her the once over, "We'll talk. I could use a good healer in my life."

Mae nodded amused. "What do you play?  
>"I tank with a protection paladin."<p>

Now it was Mae's turn to eyeball him. "What's your armour like?

"I am a member of Paragon."

Her jaw dropped, "You're fucking with me."

He shook his head no.

Mae arched her eyebrow and studied him, "I am considering the polyandry."

He laughed and winked at her.

The others had their eyebrows quirked.

Adam smiled, "I understood none of that."

Mae and Bill laughed. They grinned. Bill nodded, "We can show you when we get to her place."

Mae nodded, "I have some insane Alien ware set up."

Both Bill's eyebrows went up and he leaned forward. "Multiscreen?"

"Three, fucking huge ones." She made a motion to indicate big.

Bill cocked his head at her. "I suspect we may be soul mates."

The elves laughed really hard.

Mae grinned, "Well, I already have three." She motioned to the elves and they laughed even harder.

Bill grinned, "I am more than willing to join the team."

Mae laughed and nodded amused.

Adam and Orlando shared a look their eyebrows up. Daniel smirked and Einem made an amused sound.

Elladan winked at his brother, "Want to go dance?" They had quite enjoyed the lessons they had received.

Elohir nodded with a smiled.

The celebrities eyebrows went up when they dipped close to one another talking close, clearly with Elladan brushing his lips against Elohir's ear when he spoke.

Orlando grinned. Holy fuck. He eyeballed them as they went to dance with one another and he literally had seen nothing hotter. He cocked his head. Oh, they were definitely fucking each other. They were moving way to suggestively with one another not to be. He smiled.

Mae made an amused sound and spoke to the twins. 'Orlando is about to walk over there and fuck you both, just so you know.'

The twins grinned amused. Legolas laughed and shook his head. Too funny.

Mae shook her head, 'I might let him watch, but I am not sure I want him pawing you. Mine.'

The twins made amused sounds. Elladan turned enough to wink at her, 'Yours. Come dance with us.'

Adam studied the pair his eyebrows up. He grinned. Good lord. If they didn't already belong to Mae he'd be kidnapping them. Actually, he was still considering it.

Mae smiled and got up making her way to them. They moved her between them. Elladan held her against his chest so she was facing Elohir. He rested his hands on her hips and moved them together. Elohir smiled and kept one hand on her side, the other behind her neck. He dipped down to kiss her.

The celebrities eyebrows went back up.

Orlando cocked his head again. Mother fucking god. OK he wanted to watch all three of them naked and doing that. It gave him a pleasant chill.

Bill arched an eyebrow as he watched them. He definitely wanted into their bed. They were definitely all sleeping_ sleeping_ together.

Einem tilted his head. That was fucking hot.

Daniel leaned forward and took a long drink. He had the next three days to work. He could do it.

Adam was considering going over their and adding to their little group. He didn't give a crap if the tabloids spotted him groping a twin.

'Legolas, come over, we'll give them a bit of a show.' Mae smirked.

'This should be amusing.' He stood to go over to them.

Reaching them he took Elladan and turned him to him so they could dance with one another moving forward to kiss. Elladan slipped a hand behind Legolas' neck deepening the kiss.

The celebrities eyes got huge.

Orlando was up. "Fuck, I am going to dance with them."

Adam stood up nodding. Now that was up there with the hottest thing he had ever seen.

The other three hopped up and nodded.

Mae was laughing in their minds, 'This is fucking hilarious really. They are coming in like a pack of wolves.'

Her three mates laughed and nodded.

Legolas smiled against Elladan's mouth. This was very, very amusing.

Adam reached them and dipped down to talk to Mae, "Trade you a twin for Bill." He paused, "Actually, all of us for the twins."

Mae laughed and nodded. "Sure, but you can't keep them. Return to owner."

Adam laughed and grinned.

Mae let Adam dance with Elohir and Legolas ended up dancing between Daniel and Einem. Orlando stuck to Elladan and Bill attached himself to Mae.

Orlando was fucking thrilled with this turn of events. He met Elladan's eyes and sighed, fuck. They were the prettiest grey he had ever seen. He was far, far too gorgeous. Effeminate in the best way possible. He would swear to god his skin actually had a faint glow. Beautiful.

A group of girls had their eyes wide.

"Holy fuck! That is fucking Orlando Loom…" Their eyes flipped over the group stunned, "Daniel Rad, Einem, Adam Levi!"

One girl moved them, "Fuck, that is Mae August dancing with that one guy."

They grinned. The girl hopped a little, "Fuck the guys, I love Mae, seriously."

The other girls nodded. One girl whipped out her cell phone, "I need to get a photo with her. Did you see her fucking concert earlier on TV?"

They all nodded. One clapped her hands, "The fucking jets were ridiculous. Loved it!"

They bounced over and tapped Mae on the shoulder. She turned with a smile. One of the girls leaned forward, "We love you! Can we get some pics?"

Mae nodded and let the girls take their pictures with her.

One clapped, "I loved your concert tonight, it was fucking amazing." She made a gesture.

The others nodded enthusiastically.

Mae thanked them and they hopped away.

Bill laughed and dipped close to her ear, "I love how they completely ignored everyone else."

Mae laughed and nodded. "It is too funny really. My fans are a touch on the obsessive side."

Bill nodded against her. It was quite amusing really. After seeing her perform before two fucking million people it had seriously put his own fame in perspective.

Orlando was pondering kissing the twin when he dipped close to his ear and spoke against him, "You have to ask Mae's permission."

Orlando's eyes got huge. Was he fucking serious? He stared at the twin. He looked quite serious. Holy fuck. Apparently she had quite the hold on her boyfriends. He quirked an eyebrow. Hell he wasn't above asking permission at this point.

Elladan was quite amused by the human's reaction to her ownership. Any elf would have gone straight to her for permission. They would not dare try to take another's mate. Even if she permitted it, it would be supervised. The female fea mates were quite possessive of their partners, it was part of the bond. For the males, being possessed like that was very erotic. That is why her lovers would be so keen on being owned by her. Elladan wondered if she would collar him. He shivered a bit at the thought and felt his cock twitch.

Mae quirked an eyebrow at Elladan's train of thought and looked over at him. 'Collar?'

Elladan winked at her, 'And a leash if you so desire.'

Her eyes got huge.

Elohir and Legolas made amused sounds.

Legolas smiled at her, 'I fully approve of Elladan's suggestion.'

Her head whipped to him and her eyebrows went up.

Elohir smiled, 'I do believe there was some mention in our coupling of you desiring to tie us up?'

Mae's eyebrows were as high up as they could go.

Elladan smiled, 'Anytime you like.'

Legolas nodded.

Mae shook her head. She had definitely fallen into some alternate reality. That had to be it.

Elladan made an amused sound. 'There is perhaps something we forgot to mention about elf culture.'

Mae's eyes got huge. 'What now?'

Legolas chuckled. 'It is quite common for the females to design their own collars, it is rather like the human wedding bands. They mark all their lovers to show ownership.'

Mae gasped. Holy mother fucking son of a bitch bastard fucking god. Fuck. She shook her head a few times. Goddamn fucking hell. She quirked an eyebrow then smiled. Well, if it was a cultural thing.

The elves laughed in her mind then grinned. Elladan looked at her and winked, 'It is indeed a cultural thing.'

Legolas nodded. 'It would certainly show an appreciation for our culture.'

Elohir gave a little shiver. 'It is rather important for you to try some of our traditions.'

Mae wanted to do a little hop. OK, she was totally onboard with this turn of events. They were so stopping at a jewellers and having something shiny made. She pondered. White gold would be beautiful.

Legolas smiled, 'May I suggest your name written in Sindarin. It allows others to see who owns us.'

Her eyes got huge again. Apparently when they said own, they meant _own_.

Elladan smiled, 'Yes, that is very, very literal.'

OK, she was loving the whole elf thing. She pondered.

Elohir smiled, 'You may keep your lovers as long as you desire and simply release them if you wish it. Though that is very rare. Sometimes females do trade their lovers though.'

Her eyes got huge. Trade? Mother fucking trade?

Legolas nodded. 'Sometimes you will see a male you desire greatly. If he is marked by another you can offer one or some of your own in exchange.'

Mae blinked. OK, now she was shocked.

Elladan shook his head, "It is nothing like slavery. We are all quite free to do as we wish. The ownership is quite erotic to us. Very desirable. The males wish to be owned." He smirked, "It makes us quite hard.'

Mae grinned.

Legolas chuckled, 'I do believe I said the males enjoy their submissiveness to females. Being told what to do is very, very pleasurable for us.'

Mae was beaming now. Holy fuck. She had like literally had the best possible situation dropped on her head. Fuck concerts, she was going for her own entertainment. If all the pretty elves got hot by being bossed around and being tagged by her she wasn't about to start casting stones. She grinned. Goddamn fucking portal needed to show the fuck up. She was making a whole fucking crate of those collars and hauling it through to go hunting.

The elves laughed hard.

Elladan was pretty sure he had never been this amused. Her phrasing of things was rather hilarious.

Legolas was doing a good job of not laughing out loud though it was rather difficult.

Elohir had to go get a drink. He was laughing so hard he was shaking.

Mae managed to shake off the rather delicious mental pictures running through her head and focus back on Bill who had quite wrapped himself around her. She had decided she was definitely having him. Too pretty, she liked the black hair, the punk style.

Bill pulled back a bit and smiled at her. He slid a hand down along her backside to see how she would react. She pressed a bit closer to him and he smiled. He dipped down and kissed her his tongue massaging hers.

Elladan cocked his head watching them. He would enjoy the pretty mortal if his mate was open to the idea. He was quite protected now by their bond. He did not need to worry about any of the ties that threatened their kind.

Orlando eyeballed Bill who was quite firmly attached to Mae. He had to go ask about Dorian before she disappeared with Bill to go roll around. Orlando made a wait a minute motion at Elladan and he nodded knowing exactly what he was going to do. Orlando approached the pair that were quite thoroughly making out. He tapped Mae on the shoulder and she blinked and looked at him.

Orlando was rather amused by this now. He dipped down and spoke close to her ear, "I was sent to ask permission. Do you mind if I make out with your lovely twin?"

Mae laughed, she spoke close to his ear, "You can, anything further though requires strict supervision."

Orlando arched his eyebrow at her then smiled. OK, well that was looking like all kinds of fun. He gave her the once over. "I am rather looking forward to this supervision."

Mae grinned at him. Orlando dipped forward and gave her a peck on the lips. He pulled back a bit, "Do I get permission to make out with _you_ later?"

Mae gave _him _the once over, considered, then nodded yes.

Orlando grinned. OK, this was turning out to be an excellent evening. He looked at her, "Do you need supervision?"

Mae laughed, she leaned forward, "No."

Orlando quirked an eyebrow and leaned into her. "And how do your boyfriends and husband feel about this?"

Mae made an amused sound. "I own them, they don't protest."

Both his eyebrows went up, "Own?"

Mae laughed. She arched an eyebrow at him. She leaned in to his ear, "_Own_. We were just discussing the benefits of collars."

His eyes got huge then he grinned. He arched an eyebrow at her. That was really looking like _a lot_ of fun. He leaned close to her ear, "Get an additional one."

Mae shivered. What was it with men? Her elves laughed in her mind. Mae leaned in. "I can be quite strict."

Orlando grinned. Well fuck. Even better. He looked at her and spoke very close to her ear his lips brushing against her. "I can follow directions very, very well. Anything you want. In or out of the bedroom." Fuck, he'd paid women to do that. If the fucking hottest girl on the planet wanted to collar him and boss him around he wasn't going to argue. He shivered a bit. He was totally open to ownership. It certainly explained why the twin sent him for permission. Getting to roll around with the twins was a fucking major bonus to this whole arrangement.

Mae squirmed a bit. Holy fuck. Seriously. This was turning out to be a won the mother fucking lottery kind of month. She looked over and Legolas winked at her.

Orlando leaned forward again. "Can I go make out with Dorian now?" Best to get into a pattern of asking permission now.

Mae smirked and nodded yes.

Orlando winked at her and went to go grope her twin.

Bill pulled her close and spoke close to her ear, "OK, Orlando looked fucking thrilled, what were you two talking about?"

Mae eyeballed him. What were the chances?

Elladan made an amused sound in her mind. 'I would wager high.'

Mae smirked and leaned close to his ear, "He was inquiring about my relationship with the twins. Dorian sent him off to ask me for permission to kiss him."

Bill arched an eyebrow, "Permission?"

"We discussed my ownership of them. Orlando was rather interested in being collared too. Quite the willing volunteer."

Bill's eyes got huge he blinked at her then grinned. He leaned forward, "Are you interested in any additional toys?"

Mae laughed and quirked her eyebrow at him. Fuck, seriously, she needed a bigger bed.

Her elves made amused sounds. Mae leaned forward, "I can be quite the demanding owner. Very strict."

Bill felt himself get hard. God. He felt a pleasant chill run down his spine. He leaned forward close to her ear. "I am a very good submissive. Anything you want. I'll do it. Anywhere, anytime. Collar me."

Mae squirmed again. Holy fuck? Were all men just hanging out waiting to be collared and bossed around? The elves laughed hard. Legolas smirked, 'Yes.'

Mae pulled Bill down, "I'll pick up a collar for you too."

Bill almost moaned. Fuck.

Mae tapped him on the nose, "You do realize you're not allowed to take it off. I assure you it will be quite nice. I am thinking white gold."

Bill nodded. Fuck, she could keep him on a leash if she wanted.

Mae made an amused sound then pulled Bill into a kiss and he slid his hands down her back and up her shirt to stroke the soft skin there. Bill massaged her tongue with his, swirling them together, and lightly sucking. God, he wanted her badly. He had no doubt she was directing the others, what they did to one another. Fuck. The idea almost made him cum. He really hope she felt like having the twins give him a good fucking. Or each other, that he was signing up to see.

Mae pulled back and leaned close to his ear. "The twins are very popular. I own them completely. They do what I tell them to, to others, especially to one another."

Bill's eyes got huge. Holy fuck. He felt a chill slam down his spine. That was seriously the fucking hottest thing someone had said to him. His eyes flicked over to one of the twins that Orlando was kissing and quite frankly crawling on. He grinned. Good god.

Adam eyeballed Orlando's progress with his twin. Well, it certainly looked like they were up for playing. He studied Drake and was going to lean in to kiss him when Drake shook his head no. Adam quirked an eyebrow and Drake spoke close to his ear. "I cannot without her permission, you have to ask." He motioned to Mae.

Adam's eyes got huge. Holy mother of god. His eyes whipped to Mae. He looked at Drake. He had to ask. "What is she to you?"

Elohir looked amused. "My owner."

Adam's eyebrows shot up. Holy fuck. He grinned. Well that was fucking interesting. "The others?"

Elohir nodded yes. "The same."

Wow. Adam arched an eyebrow. Studied Bill and Orlando. What were the chances they had just signed up?"

Elohir made an amused sound. The mortal was very curious. He leaned in, "I am certain they did. Perhaps you would like a matching collar to ours?"

Both Adam's eyebrows shot up. Fuck.

Elohir smiled, "She quite fancies collecting."

Adam arched an eyebrow.

"She is very strict. You must follow her rules. Listen to what she tells you to do. Anywhere, anytime." Elohir was quite amused by this conversation.

Adam's eyes got huge. Holy fucking god. He went back to staring at Mae who was talking to Bill and he was nodding. What the fucking hell? He considered. He looked at Drake, "What are her most common directions?"

Elohir made an amused sound. "What to do to one another."

Adam grinned. Well fuck. He'd never tried that. At least not in a group setting. He considered, would he wear a collar around if he got to spend his spare time with the pretty twins fucking him? He looked at Drake, "Does she tell you and your brother what to do, to one another?"

Elohir did a good job of not laughing. "Yes."

Adam grinned, well it looked like she was ordering one more. Holy fuck. He studied her. Fuck. If literally the most gorgeous girl on the face of the planet was directing a fucking twin show he was there. He shivered a bit. Good lord. "I'll be right back." Asking permission it was. He went and tapped Mae on the shoulder and she smiled at him.

"Yes?"

He dipped down, now how to phrase this? "Can I grope and kiss your twin?"

Mae laughed. Bill smirked having heard that.

Mae smiled at him and gave him the once over and quirked an eyebrow at him.

Adam considered. How exactly did one enter into voluntary sexual servitude? Give the thumbs up to being collared?

Bill pulled him close, "I just gave her a few details about what a good submissive I was."

Adam's eyebrows shot up and he stared at Bill.

Bill winked at him, "I assure you, it's a lot of fucking fun. A lot."

Adam nodded. He studied Bill. "What did you tell her?"

Bill smiled, "That I would do anything she wanted, anywhere, anytime. That I could follow directions very, very well."

Adam nodded. He cocked his head at Bill. He definitely wouldn't mind rolling around with him either. Damn. Also pretty. Flicking his eyes to Orlando who was practically fucking Dorian on the dance floor he grinned. Well hell. He wouldn't mind rolling around with the both of them, at the same time. If she was throwing parties…Nodding mentally he determined that this was a very good scenario. Sure, being owned would take sometime to get used to, he could certainly adjust. The others seemed to be rather enjoying it and Bill had jumped on that ship rather quickly.

Bill leaned into him again, "Trust me nothing is hotter than having a gorgeous girl bossing you around and telling you how to fuck…waiting to see what she gets others to do to you…trust me, you want the privileges to extend into the other areas of your life. Being called and told to find a quiet space and listen to her is going to be hot. Never knowing when you're going to have to obey. Always having someone in control like that is very pleasurable." Bill smirked.

Both of Adam's eyebrows shot up. Did he want a collar on him and her calling him out of the blue to go touch himself along with her directions? Holy fuck, yes. He shivered a bit. When it was put _that_ way…

Bill pulled him close to him so he could talk, "Expect to spend a lot of time on your knees…at her feet…"

Adam felt a pleasant chill. Mother of god. Seriously fuck. He should have explored this option earlier. He studied her. Well if he was having someone yanking his chain he couldn't do better.

Bill smirked and leaned forward, "I see where your thoughts were going there. There is a good chance you might actually end up on a leash."

Adam stared at him then laughed. He shook his head. He was suddenly very OK with that. He approached her and slipped a hand behind her neck so he could talk close to her ear. He brushed his lips against her ear, "So I hear you are collecting pets…"

Mae smiled amused. She turned a bit and spoke close to him her breath ghosting over his ear, "Only obedient ones."

Adam felt that chill again, fuck he was hard. He thought then smiled, "I can be very obedient…just tell me what to do and I'll do it." God, just saying that was bringing him close to cumming. Apparently he liked this more than he thought. Interacting like this with her was such a turn on.

Mae flicked her tongue over his throat. "I think you'll look pretty on your knees with nothing but a collar on."

Adam fucking shivered at that image. Holy fuck. He was so close to going over it wasn't funny. He was going to fucking need a bathroom if this kept up.

"Go play with Drake. No fucking him until I say so." Mae kissed his throat and nipped.

Adam shuddered. Fuck. Seriously fuck. He wanted to fuck _her_. Like now.

Mae smiled against his throat. This was so much fun. Having collars on some of the hottest stars was quite pleasing. "I'll tell you how to fuck me later, after I get the twins on you."

OK, he actually squirmed. This was all kinds of fucking torture. He quirked an eyebrow. He liked it. The delicious chills, not knowing when that would be, what would happen to him. Holy fuck. He could see the appeal now. If she wanted the twins crawling on him he was there with bells on.

Mae made an amused sound. "They'll be more than crawling on you, they're going to fuck you into the ground. I'll have them bend you over and take turns."

Adam groaned. God. He shivered. Fuck, he could not repeat that enough. He was fucking aching. That image was going to be there all fucking night. He tried to shake off the chill. He fucking wanted his collar. He moaned when she gave him a stroke and told him to go play. That was so fucking hot. He literally had to give himself a shake as he went to play as directed. God.

Elohir was so close to laughing. Her amusement was dancing through him. She was a lot of fun. Had quite quickly picked up what they wanted. He felt a little chill himself when she mentioned what she was making them do later.

Adam went over to Drake and smiled, "Permission granted."

Elohir winked at him, "Fun isn't it."

Adam nodded and reached for him pulling him in for a kiss. Adam rubbed himself against Drake and slipped a hand down to cup his ass while slipping his other hand behind his neck to deepen the kiss. Fuck. He couldn't wait for their little after party. The twins were so hot.

Legolas was quite amused with her new collection. He studied the two dancing with him. 'My love, are you interested in these two for your collection?'

'No, not quite my type.' Mae smiled. She liked Daniel enough as a friend, but definitely didn't have him on her list. Einem was OK, but not her style. Just a good collaboration partner.

Legolas nodded, 'We have a skill we can use. A touch of magic. We can make them lose interest without them feeling jilted. They will feel as if it were their ideas not to pursue us.'

Mae's eyebrow slammed up. 'Seriously?'

Legolas nodded yes mentally, 'Our kind is very, very attractive to mortals, we need some deterrent at times. It does not work in general, over large groups, but one on one it is quite useful.'

Mae nodded. That was fascinating really. 'I vote you get them to go drink and chat if you can and you come join Bill and I.'

Legolas nodded, 'Easy to do.'

Mae met Bill's eyes, so pretty. She really liked him. Bill smiled at her and gave her a gentle kiss.


	6. Tech upgrade

_AN: I skipped along and felt like tossing them back to Middle Earth loaded up with tech. Some fun sexy time later on in the chapter, mostly just me playing with what a modernized Middle Earth might be like._

Mae studied the pulsating portal her eyebrow arched. They had each grabbed their emergency bags for exactly this situation. They each had massive duffle bags and a large hiking backpacks they had loaded up with clothes, electronics with solar chargers, several terrabyte drives with movies and music loaded onto them, as well as literally a few thousand books and pictures from her world. Some of her favourite snack food. Fuck each of them was dragging a good size travel solar generator in their bag and she had a fucking 32" LCD strapped to her back and a PS4 and a library of games shoved in Elladan's bag. If she was going back in time she was bringing her fucking TV with her. She had cameras, laptops, iPads, iPods, portable game systems, mini speakers, headphones, a travel printer…multiple fucking copies incase one died. It was lucky the elves were so strong, she had really loaded them down.

It actually wasn't hard to get them to agree to the electronics, Elladan had fallen in love with video games and his iPod. Elohir discovered a love of photography and Legolas was very attached to the library of books on his iPad which he was still working on.

Mae had downloaded a massive library of anime. They also had guns on them. That had been a tough one for the elves but they had each picked up handguns just in case they wanted to copy the technology. They also had a fucking sniper rifle and a shit load of ammunition though they were sure they could craft the bullets.

They seriously had books on everything from how to make a nuclear power plant and tanks to books on art. Absolutely every fucking invention she could think of. They'd spent days just walking around the city making notes of things and finding the relevant books. They had decided that if they could make a fighter jet they were going to go drop massive bombs on the orcs and wipe them out. It was surprising what you could find directions for if you had enough money.

She had brought like a thousand ball point pens. She was not using a fucking quill. Packages of her own paper, sketchbooks, pencil crayons, a shitload of art markers. She'd even shoved fucking travel size board games in her bag, Monopoly, Clue, Chess, Checkers, Connect 4, Sorry. She had shoved in Settlers of Catan and a deck of cards. She had printed photos of the four of them together and some of her on stage, and her massive audience. She'd miss that the most.

"Ready?" She nodded at the elves and they nodded. They took a run at the portal all four of them tumbling through it as fast as they could before it closed. They landed on their knees in the forest. Mae looked at them, "Thank god we all made it."

The elves nodded in agreement.

Mae grinned, "And I still have my TV!"

They laughed.

Mae looked around. "OK, this is kind of creepy." She looked at the twisted trees and tangled roots. It was a rather dark grey and she shivered when she spotted large spider webs.

Legolas nodded, "We are in Mirkwood, the spiders here are a plague."

"Spiders?" Her eyes got huge. She was not reassured when each of them pulled a gun.

"Come, we must make our way to the entrance of our city. We seem to have been dropped from where I was taken." Legolas nodded.

Mae nodded and Elladan and Elohir surrounded her with Legolas in front. Also not reassuring. Mae considered, "How far are we from the city?"

"Not far my love…perhaps 20 minutes walking." Legolas nodded keeping a close eye on the trees. The gun was very, very useful. Much more powerful than even their arrows with their skill. The sniper rifle was a marvel, they could easily take out orc commanders from 2 miles away.

They actually made it to the city undisturbed much to the elves' relief. The guards were stunned when Legolas came up. They took in his strange clothing and hairstyle. They let the group in.

Mae took in the massive city of trees with winding pathways cast in a golden light. She looked up. "You don't have elevators I am taking it?"

The group laughed. Elladan smiled at her."No, but now we have the general idea we can easily construct them."

Mae nodded, "Thank god."

Word spread quickly of the Prince's return and Thranduil made his way to greet his son. He had been missing for nearly six months and he had feared the worst. The Princes of Rivendell had disappeared as well.

Thranduil was stunned when he took in his son's appearance. His hair was in a completely different style with blue streaks and dark eyeliner, he wore tight fitted black pants with a studded belt and tight shirt with a long leather coat like he had never seen the likes of. The twins were shockingly different with their hair shorter, spiked and swept to one side, each wearing pants similar to Legolas with band shirts on and bomber jackets. They all had on unusual boots. There was a beautiful girl with them who looked like no human he had seen before. Exceptionally beautiful with dark blue hair in a style he had never seen. She wore very tight pants and a hooded coat in an unfamiliar style with a strange top and boots with a heel.

Legolas spoke, "Father. I am sorry for the departure. I was torn from this world by a portal and ended up in an entirely different world. Similar to ours but far, far in the future. The twins were also pulled through. We believe part of the reasoning is so we could meet Mae. Our fea mate." He motioned to her.

Thranduil was stunned. He stared at his son.

Legolas nodded, "We have brought back much knowledge to advance our world. I will speak to you about it. It will take a very long time, there is much that was different."

Thranduil nodded.

Mae smiled and waved at Thranduil. "Nice to meet you."

Thranduil blinked at the girl then smiled. "A pleasure to meet you as well." If his son had found a fea mate that was a joyous occasion.

Mae wiggled out of her bag and managed to sit it down without crushing her TV. She sighed. "That was getting heavy."

Her elves made an amused sound divesting themselves of their own bags.

Legolas nodded at his father, "We had prepared for our return, waiting for the portal. We have brought back much from her world."

Thranduil nodded. "Come, we will prepare a room large enough for you all. Have your bags brought to the room."

The elves nodded. Mae picked up her TV. "It's weird, but I am so not letting this go. If I loose my LCD I am going to cry for a really long time."

Legolas laughed, hard.

Elladan and Elohir grinned.

Thranduil cocked his head at her studying the strange sleek black box she was carrying.

Legolas smiled, "Once you see what it does father you will understand her attachment to it. It is quite amusing really."

Thranduil nodded very curious.

Elladan slung an arm around Mae, "Do not fear, I would not deprive you of a widescreen viewing of season four of The Vampire Diaries."

Mae laughed and nodded. She shook her head.

Legolas and Elohir made amused sounds.

Legolas smiled, "Father, let us show you what it does. We can set it up in our room."

Thranduil nodded. He motioned to guards who picked up the bags. He led them to one of the large rooms in the palace. It was fascinating for them to have bonded to a human. As they walked he inquired, "Your fea bond, what is it like?"

Legolas smiled, "The same as with two elves, except the four of us are completely linked."

Thranduil nodded fascinated. That had never happened in their history. He smiled at his new daughter-in-law. He smiled, "Mae, what is it that you did in your world?"

Mae smiled, "I was a singer."

Thranduil smiled pleased.

Legolas nodded, "We'll show you one of her performances. Once we show you what that does." He pointed at the TV.

Thranduil was very curious now.

They arrived in their new room and Legolas nodded in approval, it was much larger than his previous room. Legolas studied the room and chose a long table. "Mae, let's set up the TV here, then we can get the generator running."

Mae grinned and nodded. "I am praying to god this works or you're still going to be hearing about my angst a millennium from now."

Legolas winked at her, "My love, I do believe by the time we get there we would have already invented this."

Mae gave a little sniff. "I am not waiting that long to play my PS4."

The elves laughed and Thranduil studied the group.

Legolas set up the TV now familiar with it. They dug through their bags and started unloading laptops, iPads, iPods…they found the PS4 and Legolas worked to hook it up.

Mae had her fingers crossed, "Please let this work…" She hopped.

Elladan hugged her from behind. "If worse comes to worse we do know how to make electricity now."

Mae nodded. "I don't want us to have to go all Edison just to get this to work."

Her elves looked at her amused.

Legolas nodded. "It turned on at least." He pointed to the green light."

Mae nodded and Elladan handed her the remote.

Mae dug through her bag and took out the DVD she made for just this occasion, a tour of her city. She passed it to Legolas and he put it in and shut it.

Mae fingered the remote. "Moment of truth." She flipped the television on and grinned when it lit up. "Hell yes!" She did a little jump and danced a bit.

Legolas grabbed the controller and selected the DVD to hit play.

Thranduil was fascinated when a moving picture appeared with sound.

Legolas nodded, "This is a television. A machine. It plays movies and shows." He pointed at the screen, "That is a tour of her city."

Thranduil watched stunned. The city was massive with buildings far larger than anything he could have ever imagined.

Legolas smiled, "Their world is massive in comparison to ours. 10 million in that city alone, world population 7 billion."

Thranduil raised his eyebrows. That was outrageous.

Legolas started pointing to things on the screen, "They do not use horses, rather machines. That is a car." He pointed to the cars driving by. "They are very fast, 150 miles per hour."

His father gave him a shocked look.

Legolas nodded at him, "We know how to make them."

His eyebrows rose.

Legolas pointed again, "A flying machine called a helicopter. It can travel 150 miles in 20 minutes. We can make these too."

Thranduil watched stunned at the machine sweeping over the city. He stared at his son.

Legolas pointed out an airshow. "Those are fighter jets. Flying machines for war. Can cover 900 miles per hour. They are deadly. They drop massive bombs which create huge waves of fire. If we can build them we can destroy the orc strongholds with ease."

Thranduil watched his eyebrow arched at the sleek metal birds streaking through the sky. "That is amazing, truly."

Legolas nodded. "Her world is very, very advanced."

They showed him airplanes, various ships, factories, restaurants, movie theatres, shopping malls, gyms, parks, highways, tours through their buildings and houses, concert venues. Everything they could think of.

Thranduil was completely shocked by what he was watching. He stared at Mae. "You may have some trouble adjusting here."

Mae laughed and nodded. "Trust me, if it wasn't for my pretty elves I'd still be laying on the couch at home watching HBO and eating popcorn."

Her elves laughed, hard. It took a bit for them to stop. Legolas wiped a tear from his eye and hugged her. He dropped a kiss on top of her head. He smiled at his father. "She is truly amusing, really."

Thranduil smiled at their interaction. His son looked quite happy. Usually he was so serious. There was a lightness to him that had not been there before. He was curious, "What else have you brought with you?"

Elladan picked up an iPod and put it in the dock with speakers. They had an absolute ton of batteries and a backup AC. "This plays music. It has thousands of songs on it." Elladan flicked through, "This is Mae singing." He hit play.

Thranduil arched an eyebrow at the music. It was completely different from anything in their world. She had quite a unique voice. Beautiful. The music was very bouncy. He heard instruments he had never heard before. He smiled at the twins who were moving a bit to the music smiling. The machine was fascinating.

Thranduil made an amused sound when the twins started mouthing the lyrics to the song. It was quite entertaining. He studied them, he actually liked the strange hairstyle and clothing. Very unique. It had a completely different feeling to anything in their world. He smiled when the song changed but was clearly still her.

Mae went to Elladan and started dancing with him.

Thranduil's eyebrows went up at the two of them dancing. That was definitely not like anything in their world.

Legolas made an amused sound, "We will show you a video of a night club. It is a place where people go to have a party. It is open every night. This dancing is popular."

Thranduil nodded and studied the pair. The twins looked very, very happy as well.

Legolas smiled at his father, "It is truly not possible to be serious around her. She is far too playful."

Smiling he nodded. That he could see in her interaction with the twins. They looked like they were having a wonderful time. Elohir had joined in with the pair dancing.

Legolas made an amused sound. "The twins love going to night clubs. We went several times a week. We have all taken lessons in her world's dance."

Thranduil smiled at the beat of the music. It was far more intense than anything they had. He looked at his son, "How old is she?"

"18." Legolas smiled.

Thranduil nodded. "Just of marrying age."

Legolas nodded, "Actually, for her world she married extremely young. Most women do not marry until they are 29. Their people live long. Sometimes over 100."

Thranduil was surprised.

Legolas nodded, "We will show you the capabilities of their healing. Truly it is amazing. It will save many lives here."

Nodding Thranduil studied the group dancing with a smile.

"There is something I absolutely must show you." Legolas went and dug through his bag. "Our worlds are tightly linked." He handed his father the books. "These books are about our future. The war of the one ring. It will begin in just a few months time. We must prepare."

Thranduil was startled and looked at the first book. He started to read and was stunned as he scanned through it.

Legolas nodded, "The detail is incredible. I am actually a character in the story. Before I told her, she knew my age, full name, who you were, what my weapons of choice were."

Thranduil nodded still reading fast and flipping through the pages stunned at the intricacy of the story he was reading.

"There is a weapon from her world I have brought back. Part of me is hesitant to use it, to produce it. It is far more deadly than anything in Middle Earth. We could kill the orcs from miles away, and they would never see us. The difficulty is of course is if any of them retrieved one."

Thranduil looked at him and nodded. "If it can truly kill from that far away we can have runners to take the weapons away if they get to close. Prevent their retrieval."

Legolas nodded. He went to his duffle bag and pulled out the sniper rifle and assembled it. He showed to his father, "This is a sniper rifle."

Thranduil studied the weapon. It was quite striking in appearance.

"It is made of metal and glass." Legolas took it to the window. "It is not armed at the moment." He rested it on the window. "Look through here." He tapped the scope.

His father set down the books and looked through startled. He could see the two mile marker of their city. He looked at Legolas.

"It is very powerful. One hit and the orc will be killed." He nodded.

Thranduil stood back, "Show our metal smiths the design, we will start producing these. It will change the tide of the war."

Legolas nodded. He went and got a handgun. "This is a handgun, it can shoot up to one mile if you are skilled. It is also something we can produce. Another thing that absolutely must not be retrieved by the enemy."

Thranduil studied the weapon and nodded. "We will ensure that we absolutely do not leave these on the battlefield. A one mile lead is enough for our runners to retreat with them. We can leave the archers if needed to slow the orcs."

Legolas made a sound of agreement. "I have also brought a design for a different style of bow. It is far more powerful, much greater force to the hit. It is called a crossbow." He dug through his bag and withdrew the specs. "It is made of metal." He handed it to his father and he studied the plans with an arched eyebrow.

"The design is impressive." Thranduil nodded. Her world's weapons were truly fascinating.

"We have also brought back an invention that will completely change the way we communicate. Instant contact with our other realms. It will take awhile to set into place but it is truly startling what it can do. It is called a telephone." Legolas nodded.

Thranduil nodded his eyebrow quirked.

Legolas smiled, "We went through 600 years of her people's inventions. Truly they are brilliant. We can create our own movies, like I showed you." He pointed at the TV. "Take photographs." He dug through his bag and showed his father a picture of the four of them.

Thranduil ran a hand down the slick paper. The image was perfect, not a flaw. Certainly not any kind of painting.

"It is created by a machine. I will show you."

Legolas grabbed a laptop and set it up on the desk. He pulled out the portable printer and hooked it up to the USB port. Connected the computer to the generator. He grabbed a digital camera. "This is a camera. It takes pictures." He nodded at his father and pointed it at the trio that were still dancing. He tapped the screen, "See how you can see them here."

Thranduil nodded.

Legolas snapped the picture. "It is now a copy in here." He tapped the camera. He went and hooked up the USB for the camera and uploaded the picture. He put in some photo paper in the printer and hit print.

Thranduil watched fascinated at the machine started pulling the glossy paper through. He marvelled when the image of the three came out. "That is a marvel." He looked at his son.

He tapped the computer. "This is an incredibly powerful machine. It does much. I have the plans for how to make one. It is extremely complex. It may take us years to get it correct, but I believe we can produce them."

Thranduil nodded. "Anything you need will be at your disposal."

Legolas nodded. "I spent a great time in her world searching out materials and matching them to our world. Our worlds are identical in every way that matters for the production of these things."

Thranduil nodded fascinated.

"The Internet is one invention which will be a massive challenge to recreate. Massive."

Thranduil looked curious.

He tapped the computer. "It links all of these together, anywhere in the world. You cannot see the signals." He motioned to the air. "You can instantly speak with others, write to them, share pictures, music, videos. It plays games. It also can host a library of absolutely everything. All the knowledge in a world in one place, accessible to all."

Thranduil was stunned.

"This is another thing I think should be kept to the Elvish realms until we have wiped out the orc population. They cannot have the ability to communicate instantly."

"How do you propose we kill all of the orcs?"

Legolas smiled and went and grabbed a thick book of plans. He laid it on the table and pointed to it. "War planes." He added another book. "Tanks." Another book. "Other weapons, grenade launchers, flame throwers, machine guns, rocket launchers."

Thranduil started flipping through the thick book of plans his eyes widening.

"These weapons will wipe out the orcs, it will be impossible for them to stop us. They will simply be overrun. We can eliminate them from Middle Earth. We must make sure the other peoples of Middle Earth do not get these machines. Her world has massive wars. They kill millions. The weapons are very efficient. We do not want to fight others with these weapons. It is best if we destroy most of them after we eliminate the orcs." Legolas nodded.

Thranduil nodded studying the tank specs with a shocked expression. He tapped the plans, "This we can start building now. We will put our metalworkers on rotating shifts, 24 hours a day. I will send this to the other elven realms for production."

Legolas nodded, "The more we have the better. Even a few dozen of these can crush an army of thousands."

Thranduil nodded with a smile. "The sooner we eliminate the orcs the better."

Legolas considered, "With the knowledge we have gained from her world, and the story, I believe we were sent there with a purpose beyond meeting our fea mate."

"I agree completely. This information is invaluable." Thranduil met his eyes. "How did you know the portal was coming?"  
>"We finished our research. Had a shared dream. We packed our bags and waited." Legolas nodded.<p>

"That is truly fascinating." Thranduil nodded. "I am grateful that you were sent there with such a mission. I do believe you need to send prompt word to Elrond about his missing twins."

Legolas chuckled, "Yes, I am afraid they will not be returning for some time. Not without Mae anyways."

Thranduil smiled and nodded.

"I will send a missive tonight." Legolas looked over at the group and smiled. They were lounging on the bed looking through a magazine she had brought with her.

Thranduil studied them. "The twins look very content."

Legolas nodded, "We all are."

Thranduil chuckled, "Have you spoken in detail to her about Elvish culture?"

Legolas made an amused sound, "She is well versed. It made her giving up her world a much easier decision. The twins certainly helped, they can be very convincing."

Looking at his son Thranduil made an amused sound. "You should send notice, perhaps 50 for her first selection."

Legolas nodded, "I was thinking along the same lines."

"We have a large party here from Lothlorien for shared training."

Legolas smiled, "I am quite sure she would be interested in…some variety."

Thranduil chuckled and nodded. "Have her selection tomorrow, I am certain you and the twins will be quite busy helping me organize." He tapped the books.

Legolas nodded. "I will go send the missive now and post notice."

Thranduil nodded, "Do so and meet me in the study. Bring whatever additional information you can."

Legolas nodded, "I brought you an iPad full of books. I will show it to you when I arrive."

Thranduil ndoded and took his leave.

Legolas went over and kneeled by the bed so he was eye level with Mae who was on her stomach feet swinging in the air.

Mae met his eyes, "So you gave your dad the whole weapons of mass destruction speech?"

Legolas made an amused sound. "Yes. We are going to start producing the guns and tanks immediately."

Mae smiled. "If you get a rocket launcher going call me." She made a phone motion.

Her trio laughed and shook their heads.

Mae studied Legolas, "I really, really hope all this information helps you. Orcs, very bad."

Legolas dipped forward and dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose. "I assure you, this information will undoubtedly save many lives."

Mae nodded, "Pretty elves, very good."

The trio made amused sounds.

Legolas tapped her nose with a finger, "Tomorrow you may select from many pretty elves."

Mae arched an eyebrow and blinked. "Explain."

Legolas chuckled. "You shall have a meet and greet, a small party if you will, where you will meet many elves. I will tell you no more. It will be a surprise."

Mae cocked her head. She eyeballed her mate. "On a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being meh and 10 being amazing…where does my enjoyment of this surprise fall?"

The trio made amused sounds. Legolas grinned, "Definitely a 10 my love, a 10."

Mae grinned. "OK, now I won't be able to sleep." Mae leaned forward and hugged Legolas.

Elladan smiled, "Oh, I assure you, we will help you sleep."

Legolas nodded, "I will leave you with our lovely twins. I must attend to sending a missive about their miraculous return to Middle Earth. Then I must meet my father. I am afraid it will be a long night, I may not see you until sometime tomorrow."

Mae nodded and pulled him forward for a kiss. Her tongue swept over his and they swirled together playfully.

Legolas left and the twins smiled at Mae.

"We will ensure you get a full tour of Mirkwood. While this is not our home we have spent a great deal of time here and are very familiar with it." Elladan smiled and brought the iPod and speakers to sit on the floor in front of them. He flipped through the songs to a new playlist.

Mae grinned. "So now that we are back in a woodland realm, are you two going back to Elvish fashion?" She poked Elohir in the side.

The twins smiled. Elladan gave her a squeeze. "I actually prefer the fashions from your world. With all the technology we are importing I also plan to hand out different clothing options. The variety in your world is truly brilliant."

Elohir nodded, "I have downloaded a few hundred of your fashion magazines and books."

Mae flipped over and grinned. "I am glad, I found some really cute gothic lolita dresses. I am putting a seamstress to work. When we get those sewing machines up and running this will be so much faster."

The twins nodded. "We will make sure to get some wind power up and running quickly. We have some grassy plains not far from this city."

Mae smiled. "This is amazing really. It's like you can take the best of our world and learn from our mistakes. Not fuck things up like we did."

Elladan laughed and Elohir made an amused sound. "We will make quite certain we keep the environment as untouched as possible."

Elladan smiled. "I am also going straight to our woodcrafters tomorrow and will assign them to make a piano. The plans we found are perfect. I have no doubt we can produce one quickly. We are very skilled."

Mae nodded, "Now that I am looking forward to. I have a lot of ideas for some new songs and it will definitely help."

"I will also get them to work on your violin." Elohir adjusted them so she was straddling him and resting against his chest.

Mae nodded, "Do you think you will really be able to produce the solar cells? Those looked really hard."

Elladan nodded. "We now know how to produce the needed chemicals. Our grass crafters can do fine work. We can certainly create solar cells."

Mae grinned, "Definitely keep those hidden. There will be serious questions if people start seeing fields of glass reflecting the sun."

Elorhir smiled. "Past Mirkwood, where the grassy fields lay, mortals do not tread. It is too great a challenge for them to get through the forest here. It is rich in Elvish magic, those that do not know the true way are forever lost. Not many would risk the journey."

Mae nodded. "Magic still nifty."

Elladan chuckled. "We will show our father your ability. I am certain he will be fascinated."

"Yes, me not killing plants is still rather miraculous." Mae smiled.

Her twins made amused sounds.

A song started to play and Mae smiled.

"I am rather going to miss Adam."

The elves nodded. Elohir stroked her hair. "We will do our best to ensure that you make new friends and find new lovers."

Mae nodded. "I am glad I have you three. My world is sooooo different."

Elladan nodded. "Very. It is amusing really, we must make sure we do not use any of your world's more colourful language we have picked up."

"Like saying fuck every other sentence." Mae laughed.

The twins chuckled.

Elladan smirked. "Yes, elves absolutely do not use expletives. Though the mortals of this world have some."

Made made an amused sound. "Just don't let your elvish friends watch you play video games or they are going to get a cultural 101 on swearing."

The twins laughed then grinned.

Elohir hugged her to him.

Mae pondered. "I vote we get all the instruments up and running. I am still determined to get some concerts going. Like, my style of concerts. Not fighter jet impressive but way more fun than casual harp playing." She gave a little shudder.

They laughed and nodded. Elohir smiled, "I am determined myself. I am going to bring night clubs to Middle Earth. I am certain the other elves will enjoy the music and dancing."

Mae laughed. "I can't wait to see that. You're all such good dancers. It is going to be hot." She sighed. "And I rather miss my VIP sections and crazy booze."

Elohir smiled. They had gotten her down to only drinking for parties and not throughout the day. It was a definite improvement. Elohir smirked, "I am going to have fun introducing weed. That is going to be rather humorous."

Mae laughed and nodded. "I still say you sell that shit to the humans and make an absolute fortune."

Elohir tapped his fingers on her back. "Your suggestion has great validity."

Mae grinned. "I am definitely the only person in history to turn elves into drug dealers. I do good work."

The twins laughed, hard.

Mae laughed. "I want that stuff legalized. I am set on creating a utopia."

They smiled and nodded.

"Seriously, all our technology and none of the angst. It's fucking amazing." Mae nodded enthusiastically. "I am also giving our room a makeover. I am hooking us up with modern furniture." Mae paused. "Holy shit, what is the chance you can all make a skyscraper? We could literally design the perfect planned city. We only have a few of those in our world and they are pretty impressive."

Elohir nodded, "We have the machine designs. We have many architectural plans. The materials. We could indeed design a city. We know what works and what does not. We could avoid the poverty, pollution."

Mae kissed him. "Like I said, a utopia." She looked at Elladan, "We have to get a movie theatre up and running for you."

Elladan nodded with a grin. "The digital projectors are going to be quite the project but I am sure we can make them. Even without the factories we can produce them, though it will be much slower."

"Fuck, we're building a fucking IMAX." She waved a hand.

They laughed and nodded.

Mae considered. "I want my Korean food and we need to get a cat cafe up and running. Did you all decide to give the OK on plastic yet?"

Elohir considered. "I think we would much prefer to use glass where possible."

Elladan nodded, "Much less pollution. Though we do have some barren lands where it may be suitable to build factories and produce. The mortals also do not go there. There is a stretch not far from Mirkwood. Perhaps a weeks journey."

"Cars love, cars." Mae nodded.

They grinned and nodded.

Mae smirked, "I brought the plans for a Dodge Viper. If we're getting cars, they're going to be gorgeous."

Elladan made an amused sound. "They are quite beautiful. I brought plans for a Lamborghini I like."

Elohir laughed. "I purchased the plans for a rather nice SUV."

Mae nodded, "It's probably best if we start with an all terrain car. I have plans for hummers and jeeps."

The twins nodded. "Until we create our own highways and roads those are a must."

Mae smiled, "It is going to be crazy how much this world is going to change. We are literally throwing your world very far into the future. I can't wait to see what you elves do with the space program since you are such fast learners."

Elladan nodded. "It is rather amusing that we now have plans for a space station and shuttles. Satellites."

Mae nodded. "I bet we can make them much, much prettier. Legolas' dad is going to freak when he finds out the extent of what we brought back."

The twins nodded. "It is going to be very, very shocking."

Mae squeezed Elohir. "I am waiting for my damn WiFi with bated breath."

They laughed and nodded.

"We absolutely need to get World of Warcraft up and running. I spent an absolute fortune buying the code for that game. A fortune. Like I was bribing programmers left and right."

They nodded with smiles. Elladan winked at her. "I think we can make an amazing raid team. It will be interesting to see the precision and strategy real soldiers use when playing such a game."

Mae nodded, "So much better than some 12 year old screaming at people about being a noob."

They laughed. The twins had taken quite the liking to WoW.

Mae grinned, "And I fancy being a movie star. We are so producing our own movies." She nodded.

The twins made amused sounds. "It will be curious to see if we can turn you into a Middle Earth celebrity since such things absolutely do not exist here now." Elohir stroked her back.

Mae nodded. She sat up and saluted. "I am open to the challenge. Once we get magazines and television up and running I guarantee the fame will follow."

The twins smiled.

She pondered. "We're actually going to have to do some serious work to keep the monarchies in place. The whole democracy thing needs to be kept on the down low. I quite fancy being a princess."

Elladan and Elohir laughed. Elohir sat up so she was in his lap with her legs wrapped around him. "You my dear will make a fine princess.

Elladan popped up to sit cross legged on the bed. "I concur completely."

Mae tapped her fingers. "Population is going to be an issue. If we build our city, they hold so many people."

Elohir nodded. "That is quite true. With the information we gathered on selecting female embryos we can certainly bloom our population."

Mae nodded, "Nothing like good ol' science to rectify issues." Mae paused, "I still want my elves though."

They grinned and nodded.

"How fast can elves reach maturity, so they can reproduce?"

"It is not unheard of in this world for females to produce as young as 14. With our very long lives and gender disparity, the females are encouraged to produce as many children as possible in hopes that another female will be born." Elladan smiled.

Mae nodded. "Just so you know, I am still in my cultural bubble."

They nodded with smiles. "We will have our children when you are ready." Elohir hugged her.

Mae smiled, "I still find it fascinating that you can choose just not to have children." She snapped her fingers.

"It is our connection with the Valor. To some extent our magic helps with all areas of the development of life." Elladan reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Mae cocked her head. "Do you two already have children?"

They shook their heads no. "That is left for mated pairs. Those that are wed."

Mae raised an eyebrow."That is fascinating really, that you have lived so long and hadn't wed someone else."

Elohir kissed her. "We sought a fea mate. They are difficult to find. Some give up their search early, we did not."

Elladan nodded in agreement. "As twins we always had one another for companionship. It made it much easier to continue our search."

Mae smiled, "Well, I am quite happy to be of service."

They grinned at her. Elohir moved his hips, "We you be open to exploring your service."

Mae smiled and tapped a finger against her chin. "I can certainly work that into my schedule."

The twins made amused sounds.

Elohir pulled of his shirt and tossed it on the floor and tugged off hers to join it. Elladan rose and stripped and Elohir divested him and Mae of the rest of her clothes.

Elladan laid flat on his back and encouraged Mae to straddle his face while Elohir stood in front of her offering himself.

Mae shivered as she felt Elladan grip her thighs and pull her closer to his mouth so he could start sweeping his tongue back and forth, dipping into her and flicking at her clit.

Mae gave Elhoir some long licks before swirling her tongue around the head of his cock and flicking into his slit and dragging her tongue around under the ridge. Elohir moaned when she took him in with a long suck sliding her tongue up and down him. Mae bobbed up and down using a hand to keep in motion with her mouth.

Elladan felt a delicious chill when he started fucking her with his tongue, stroking her walls. He was so hard. He loved doing this. They had it worked out so she came to him a few times a day and just let him do this. He was going to miss the frequency when they began their sweeping changes to their world.

Elohir wrapped a hand in her hair and gently thrust with the motions of her mouth letting his head fall back as he focused on the sensation.

Legolas was incredibly glad they had managed to tone down the connection when needed. The feel of her mouth and what Elladan was doing to her gave him a chill. Her pleasure was intense he really had to stomp down the feeling so he did not follow them over.

Thranduil made an amused sound. "It must be difficult with so many of you linked like that."

Legolas made an amused sound. "It certainly has its moments." Legolas sat beside his father and showed him the iPad. "This is a truly wonderful machine. One purpose it has is vital. It holds thousands of books." He opened the app and showed his father the virtual library, opening a book so he could see.

Thranduil nodded fascinated. "What are the topics of these books?"

"We focused on absolutely everything. We have books of art, history and most importantly technology. Exactly how they created their machines. Very detailed instructions." He tapped the iPad. "We visited a factory and watched them created. We can make these."

Thranduil studied the machine. It was truly advanced. "What other inventions are vital?"

"Electricity. It is a power source that runs nearly all of the machines. We use massive metal windmills and glass sheets with special ingredients to collect energy from the sun and wind. There is also a special way to construct a damn that will collect energy from water." They were not touching nuclear power. The elves had been quite horrified when they found out the damage it could cause, the waste.

Thranduil was nodding. That was truly interesting.

"We have also brought back great improvements for our healers. The ability to replace hearts, lungs, other organs. Keep them working even if they fail. Very advanced surgery. Even how to select the gender of children."

Thranduil was stunned. "That is outrageous."

Legolas nodded. "We also have instructions for how to produce powerful medication. It can easily extend the life of mortals to 100 years in the best case scenario."

That was quite shocking as well.

"Her machines do almost everything. Clean, provide entertainment, allow for fast production of clothing, produce heat and cold, keep food frozen when needed, create light. In those factories we showed you. Anything can be produced. And rapidly. Where it takes us days to craft something like a table, her world does it in a minutes with machines."

Thranduil's eyebrows went up.

He gestured to his clothing, "This would literally take seconds to create in a proper factory."

Thranduil stared at his son.

"We have brought back the ability to travel past our world, above it, where the stars lay. The night sky. We can build a place there we can visit, study. See what lays billions of miles away."

Thranduil was shocked.

"Her world is outrageously create their own materials, nothing found in nature. They manipulate food, for example, they can design corn that grows faster. While we can do that with our magic, it would greatly assist the mortals."

Thranduil was nodding completely stunned.

He pulled out his cell phone. "This is a communication device. If we can produce its technology we can communicate to anyone in our world instantly, see them, speak with them."

Thranduil blinked at him.

"Much like our magic, we can bring clean water into the homes of every mortal, make it so that they simply turn a tap in their home and the water comes out." He made a turning motion.

Thranduil was stunned at how different the two worlds were.

"We can eliminate poverty with the social welfare system they have in place. It is a system of care in which taxation is used to provide the basic standard of living for every person so they may purchase food and have adequate shelter. For those too elderly to care for themselves, too young, too poor, we can raise the standard of living for the mortals."

Thranduil was completely fascinated.

"And schooling. That is vital. In her world nearly every person can read. They must go to school for a minimum of 12 years, beginning at age 5. They also have what is called university and college. These places they can go and learn advanced skills in a group setting."

Thranduil was shaking his head. Such massive changes.

"With the new world there will be great need for those that can work. With the elimination of the orcs soldiers will have much less to do. Our armies can continue more on a reserve basis. Their world has a technology that allows you to watch everything, everywhere, with something similar to those cameras. They have a kind of light that when passed alerts you to the intrusion. Tells you exactly where it is happening."

"That is truly amazing. We must work on that immediately."

Legolas nodded. "In regard to weapons, there is also something called land mines. These are bombs buried under the ground that can create a massive field difficult to pass without dying. We could use these to block off huge areas. Only our kind and the mortals need know their location. We can block in the orcs, prevent them from fleeing."

Thranduil was nodding still shocked.

"There are also fences we can build to protect areas from intrusion. The electricity, the energy I told you of, can be used to cover the fences. If you touch the fence it will kill you."

Thranduil's eyebrows went up.

Legolas smiled, "To be truthful, such things mar the environment, are unattractive. But with our metal working skill we can make them deadly and beautiful. There is no reason to make them in a similar style to the humans of her world."

Thranduil made an amused sound.

"There is also special armour we can create. It will make it truly impossible for an arrow or blade to pass through. It is made of a tightly woven material called Kevlar that we can produce." Legolas nodded. "It is strong enough to block the bullets from the guns they have created. So it is another thing that must never be retrieved by our enemy."

Thranduil was stunned again. "We must produce that immediately."

Legolas nodded. "We also have detailed plans to help create massive cities, the buildings you saw in that video. We know exactly how they were made. Every element. That is something we can pursue in the future if we are interested, once we surge in population from the arrival of more females."

Thranduil nodded fascinated.

"Even things such as instruments, we have detailed plans on how to build them. The variety is impressive."

"This is truly a marvel." Thranduil shook his head.

Legolas nodded, "It will change our world completely. We must use the utmost caution. They recreated their world in 224 years, without the knowledge we have en masse. There is no doubt we can do it much, much faster."

Thranduil smiled. He made an amused sound and lightly touched a blue streak in Legolas' hair. "I must say, the fashion from her world is quite interesting."

Legolas chuckled. "The twins have every plan to bring her world's fashions here. They have quite fallen in love. There is a massive variety. In her world fashion is tied to cultures. In many ways like ours, but more detailed. You can tell what kind of entertainment a person likes, what their religion is, what their job is, just from what they wear."

Thranduil arched an eyebrow at his son.

Legolas smiled. "The fashion we wear is linked to her music."

Thranduil nodded, "Truly fascinating."

"There is something else fascinating about her world. They have what they call celebrities. People who are known throughout the world for their singing, acting, sports ability, work, and beauty. Mae was a very famous singer. People came from across the world to hear her sing. One of her great concerts had two million people attend. There was nowhere she went where people did not ask for her attention. They wanted pictures with her, her to sign her name for them. They followed her everywhere. She was in books throughout the world, her videos shown everywhere. It is truly like being a religion. People fainted when meeting her, wept. The roar from her audience loud enough to deafen. It was quite intense."

Thranduil arched an eyebrow. "That is rather shocking."

Legolas nodded. "She has given up much to be with us. Worship, immense wealth, far more than it is possible to fathom in our world. Every convenience of her world, her culture, friends, family. There will be great sorrow in her world when her followers find her missing, when she is presumed dead."

Thranduil nodded. "We will do our best to make her comfortable."

Legolas made an amused sound, "I have promised her her shopping. She is rather attached to her malls. Those massive structures we showed you with the hundreds of shops."

Thranduil chuckled and nodded. "That at least we can give her."

Legolas laughed, "She showered the twins and I with far more clothing than could be worn in a lifetime, I am certain of it."

Thranduil made an amused sound.

"One thing that is of interest that we brought back are watches. They allow you to tell the time perfectly, so everyone can be exactly in sync."

Thranduil quirked an eyebrow and nodded. "That will be very, very helpful, especially with the patrols."

Legolas nodded. "I concur completely. We brought many with us. Quite beautiful really." He rolled up his sleeve and showed his father. "This is Rolex. Outrageously expensive in her world."

Thranduil was stunned. "Are those the white stones?"

Legolas nodded. "They are very, very common in her world. They call them diamonds. We have brought with us bags of them. We need them in the production of her computers. We also know now where to find them."

"Where are they held?"

"Not in mountains like where the dwarves mine, but deep underground. Ninety miles under us."

Thranduil's eyebrows shot up. "That is outrageous."

"With her machines, the digging is far easier, does not take much time." Legolas nodded.

"When the war is complete we will search for them." Thranduil coveted the white stones. They could be used in powerful magic rituals.

Legolas smiled and went to the duffle bag he had nearly emptied. He took out a massive heavy bag.

"A gift to you from her."

Thranduil took it and opened it on a table his eyes widening when the white stones poured out. Over a hundred thousand of them. Some quite large. He plucked one up and studied it amazed.

Legolas nodded, "As I said, her wealth is unthinkable here. There is more than 500,000,000 gold pieces worth of diamonds there."

Thranduil turned to him stunned.

"Her parents own great diamond mines where they produce billions of them a year." Legolas smiled at his father. "There are more in the other bags, I simply did not want to carry them with me."

Thranduil laughed and nodded. "Well it looks like I need not go to war with the dwarves over my white stones."

Legolas made an amused sound. "Certainly not. We have brought with us close to a million of them."

Thranduil's eyes went wide. He laughed and grinned. "Now that is rather entertaining."

"When I told her how you valued them she called her parents and had them shipped to her." Legolas smiled.

"That is truly quite the gift." Thranduil ran his hands through the stones letting them sift through his fingers. He was still amazed. They were so rare in his world. So powerful. He would need to find suitable gifts for her.

Legolas smiled. "I know what you think. Her greatest desire here is a car. She detests horses." He laughed, "She had quite the accident with one, was nearly killed. I have yet to coax her back onto one."

Thranduil made an amused sound. He smiled at his son, "We will make that a project." He considered, "Does she enjoy camping? Perhaps the journey would be more appealing to her with frequent breaks."

Legolas laughed. "She has never camped in her life. She fears being eaten by wildlife."

Thranduil laughed. "That is very amusing." He paused, "Has she seen your skill as an archer?"

"Her additional concerns are large insects, sleeping on the ground, and as she so colourfully put it, eating off a stick." Legolas grinned.

Thranduil laughed, hard. He shook his head. "I think I will quite enjoy your mate's company. She sounds very entertaining."

Legolas nodded, "She has a very unique way of seeing the world. And the way she phrases things is often hilarious. Though she does not always realize it. The twins and I have gotten very good at not laughing when she attempts to be serious."

Thranduil made an amused sound.

"It was hilarious when I first arrived. She called her healer to confirm she was not hallucinating an 'ancient elven prince from Lord of the Rings…described as glowy, pointed ears, and immortal."

Thranduil laughed again and grinned. "That may be an apt description of our kind."

Legolas made an amused sound. "She called back to tell him there were now three ancient elven princes in her living room. Her healer gave her additional medication."

Thranduil smiled and chuckled. "When we are finished shoving our soldiers into the future we must spend more time speaking with her."

Legolas nodded. "I think something that will keep her occupied is pairing her with some seamstresses so she can make a shop with her own style of clothing. It will be rather entertaining to see her converting our kind."

Thranduil nodded. "An excellent idea. If there is anything else she would enjoy we will do our best to make it accessible to her."

Legolas smiled. "With her supply of electronics in her room and her selections tomorrow I do believe she will be well occupied."

Thranduil grinned and nodded.

Mae shifted a bit moving her hips with the motion of Elladan's mouth. He was so good at oral and spent a lot of time working on her. It was rather the perfect relationship really. She sucked hard at Elohir a few more times and he came in her mouth as she was sent over with Elladan still lapping at her and flicking at her clit. They had gotten better at holding off and she slid down Elladan's body so she could straddle him and sink down.

Elladan gripped onto her hips and slid his hands down along her until he was gripping her bottom. Moving her up and down he moaned as she ground into him. Elohir dipped down for an upside down kiss massaging his brother's tongue and playfully flicking at him.

Mae loved the feel of the twins, so perfect. She braced herself against Elladan's abs and brought herself over with a few heavy motions of her hips. He came with her and she rested on his chest shivering a bit. She groaned when she studied how Elohir was kissing Elladan. So hot. Twins, nothing better.

Legolas went to the post and sent off the missive to Rivendell. He went to a special message board and added a posting. A few elves perked up nearby and went to read it with smiles. Legolas watched them and smiled. The word would spread very quickly.

One of the elves motioned to his friend. "We should return to the barracks, let the others know." They nodded and walked off a determined stride to their step.

Mae smiled and curled up between Elohir and Elladan tucked firmly underneath the blankets. She actually managed to fall asleep fairly quickly.


	7. Collaring all the pretty elves

Morning came and Mae blinked her eyes opened and met Elladan's. She smiled and he leaned forward to give her a gentle kiss.

"Good morning my lovely mate…did you sleep well?" Elohir stroked a hand down her side.

"Awesome, seems to be something about you elves that works way better than Ambien ever did."

The made amused sounds.

Mae sat up and smiled. "OK, you need to show me these bathing hot springs you were so certain I would like."

The twins crawled out of bed and helped her up. They each dressed in pajamas as it wasn't far and they were just going to get naked anyways. Mae tossed on a tank top and shorts and her twins just slipped on light track pants. Each twin took one of her hands and led her downstairs and outside where there was a private spring.

Mae eyeballed the lush greenery, steaming pool and comfortable looking seating. She gave her elves the thumbs up. "I approve."

They grinned at her.

"This is scented much like the sandalwood you love." Elladan plucked up a bar of soap and lathered a wash cloth encouraging her to stand from the waters so he could wash her. Elohir picked up and additional washcloth and they worked on her.

Mae sighed. Very attentive. She loved it. There wasn't a day that had gone by that they hadn't started the morning together. It was too bad that Legolas wasn't with them like usual. She quite liked her morning show.

Elladan made an amused sound. He offered her a washcloth and she worked on cleaning him giving him a few playful strokes. She repeated the action with Elohir and they took turns washing one another's hair. She really loved the twins style that they had worked on. Still hot.

Elohir smiled, "We fully intend to keep our current hairstyle. We quite like it. Retrospectively it is interesting that we all looked so much alike."

Elladan nodded. "It is odd really that it never occurred to us to experiment like that."

"In our world it was the same in the past. There was a really long period where hairstyles were just kind of there. Not really anything except long." She grinned, "Probably the lack of hair wax and mousse."

The twins laughed and nodded.

Elladan reached for Mae and moved her onto him so she was facing him and she slid down. They moved together kissing.

Elohir smiled watching the pair. He loved them both so much. It was wonderful they had all bonded like that. Sharing their souls, thoughts, feelings. It was beautiful really. He stood behind the pair and swept Mae's hair aside and tilted her head so he could suck on her throat. They had all taken to keeping her marked. It was quite a turn on to have that.

When Mae and Elladan came together she switched over to repeat the actions with Elohir. She loved kissing all of them. It literally felt perfect, like she was home, safe, complete. She kept up a rhythm her tongue stroking his. It didn't take long for them to go over still feeling the previous coupling.

Elohir kissed her throat. "Today as a special day. You should wear something very inviting for your party. It will be over lunchtime. So you have time to prepare." He made an amused sound. "We will take you for a bit of a walk before you need to go back to the royal residence."

Mae nodded and they all emerged from the waters and dried one another. They put their hair back in their typical styles. Mae dumped her mountain of clothing out and dug through. She put on a pair of black silk underwear and bra. She decided on an extremely short dark green plaid pleated skirt and a silver studded belt that sat low on her hips. She put on a tight black low tank top with thin spaghetti straps and a band logo she liked. She added turquoise rooster feathers to her hair liking the faded striped pattern. She clipped in a few addition solid ones underneath. She pulled on black thigh high fishnet stockings and added a pair of heels she loved. They had a platform and a detailed heel that looked like a bone. They were black with a turquoise pattern of etched roses. She added a studded leather cuff to her wrist.

Smiling she surveyed her twins. She got a little chill. They had their hair styled with the typical sweep and spiked backs but had added a few deep green streaks. They had on their usual black skinny jeans and studded belts and combat boots. They had on deep green t-shirts that matched their hair and several leather bracelets as well as a Rolex each. She loved them matching. Always matching.

Elladan swept his eyes over her. "Gorgeous as always."

Mae smiled. "Just need to do the makeup." She did a dramatic cat eye in black with some a shimmery silver fade and clear gloss on her lips. She wrangled the twins and gave them each the cat eye look and a few accents of green. She smiled at them, "Both very hot." She fanned herself.

They chuckled and smiled. Elladan glanced at his watch. "You woke quite late, we should head for lunch and your meet and greet."

Mae arched an eyebrow and nodded curious. The twins led her through the winding halls and into another room. Her jaw dropped. There were male elves everywhere. Like dozens of them. Her head whipped to the twins. "Explain."

They laughed and grinned. "Choose your lovers." They motioned to the room.

Mae's jaw dropped again. "You have got to be fucking kidding me?" He eyes scanned the room and holy shit. They were all gorgeous. And there were so fucking many.

"No we are not fucking kidding you." Elladan sounded very amused.

"How many are there?"

"Well Legolas was going for an initial 50, but word spread quickly. There are just over 100 here."

Mae's jaw dropped again.

Elves were gesturing to one another and smiling at the unique and beautiful girl.

Mae stared at the twins. "This is completely insane. You know that right?" She waved a hand. "Fucking insane."

They laughed very amused.

"What am I supposed to do, fucking interview?" Mae stared at them an eyebrow quirked.

They laughed, hard.

Elladan nodded. "That is an accurate description."

Both Mae's eyebrows crawled up her face. She shook a finger at them. "Insane!"

They grinned at one another.

The elves there were exchanging amused looks watching the exchange.

"You said you would like a cultural exchange." Elladan made an amused sound.

"I would also like to fucking walk."

They laughed very hard. Several elves in the room started laughing and shaking their heads.

Mae waved her hands, "My shrink would have a field day. There would be fucking sociologists crawling all over this place."

The twins laughed and leaned against one another. Elladan wiped a tear away and looked at Elohir. "You were correct."

Mae glowered. "You were not making bets on my reaction."

Elohir managed a straight face. "My love, we need our secrets even as closely linked as we are."

The elves in the room were very, very amused.

Mae huffed. She considered this situation. It was completely fucking crazy, but very to her benefit. Fuck she was just going to toss a ball.

The twins started laughing, hard.

Mae quirked an eyebrow at them. "It is a valid solution."

They looked at her and went back to laughing. One of the twins looked at the elves, "If you are curious she was just thinking that perhaps she should just toss a ball and see who caught it."

The group started laughing.

Mae glowered again. Why was everyone always mocking her ideas? They were good, very efficient.

It took awhile for the group to stop laughing. Elves exchanged looks. She would make a very, very entertaining partner.

Elladan took a deep breath and grinned. "My love, you should go mingle. Only fall back on the ball solution if you tire." He smirked.

The elves made amused sounds.

Mae arched an eyebrow at him.

Elohir snapped his fingers, "We also have a gift for you."

"I am not sure I trust you."

Elohir grinned and led her over to a box. "Open it."

Mae gave the package a suspicious look. She went and opened it and started laughing. "This is completely fucking outrageous. Like 100% mentally unsound." She plucked up one of the collars and studied it. How the fuck they made so many so quickly blew her mind. And what the bloody fuck? "What am I just supposed to do just go around randomly fucking collaring people?"

Elohir grinned. "Yes."

She stared at him. Her eye twitched.

The twins started laughing again.

The elves there were chuckling and making amused sounds. It was worth coming just for the entertainment.

Mae took a very deep breath. She supposed she could like work out a rotation schedule. Get a day planner.

The twins started laughing again. Elladan looked at the assembled elves. "She is attempting to work out the feasibility of a rotation schedule."

They started grinning and some were making amused sounds.

Mae shook a finger at him. "Secrets!"

The twins winked at her. The elves were shaking their heads and grinning.

Elladan turned her and put a collar in her hand and gave her a little push towards the group.

Mae was about to die laughing. This was so fucking outrageous. She did an amazing job of keeping a straight face. What the hell? Why not? She marched to the group and started eyeballing the elves. They were still looking at her amused. Her eyes flicked over them trying to discern the pretty. Holy fuck. Seriously. This had to be some completely fucking insane dream. She walked along them and felt like a general surveying the troops.

Elladan and Elohir started laughing hard from the other side of the room.

She stopped in front of one and cocked her head. Stunning. Such pretty features. Perfect. Effeminate. Long silver hair. Fucking silver hair, not blonde, silver. He has the most striking blue eyes, like tropical waters. He was smiling at her and she felt a pleasant shiver. Perhaps there was something to the random collaring of complete strangers? "What's your name?" She should at least know that before the whole ownership thing.

"Alverior." He smiled his eyes flicking over the stunning human. It was quite a fascinating post, a fea mate such as her. Being owned by the beautiful princess would be quite pleasing. She smirked internally. Now how to collar? Fuck. She held it up and he fucking kneeled. That was actually such a fucking turn on she squirmed a bit. Good lord. She opened the collar and slipped it around his neck clicking it shut. Holy mother of god. If this was a dream she was going to be fucking pissed when she woke up. She shivered a bit. She quirked an eyebrow when he stayed kneeled.

Elladan made an amused sound in his mind. 'He will not rise without your permission.'

Mae took a deep breath. Fuck. Seriously, fuck. "Alverior, go join the twins."

Nodding he rose and made his way over. She went a plucked another collar from the box a chill going down her spine. She went back to her surveying and stopped in front of one that made her heart stop. He looked so much like Bill it wasn't fucking funny. She was stunned. The similarity was fucking incredible. The black hair, with the right cut. They could be fucking twins. She actually gasped.

Elladan came over feeling her shock. His eyes widened when he looked at the elf. "That is truly fascinating."

Mae nodded. She was actually close to crying. She already missed him so much.

Elladan hugged her from behind. "Perhaps this is a gift."

Mae nodded very slowly not believing what she was seeing.

The elf was looking quite concerned.

Elladan met his eyes, "You look strikingly similar to a lover she recently lost. It is truly amazing."

The elf nodded surprised. He studied the girl who was peering at him. He could tell she had been very close with the person she lost. Was he a gift? The gods were known to intervene. Truly, what were the chances of her finding a twin like this? The odds were astronomical. He kneeled.

Mae shivered and actually felt herself shaking. She put the collar around his neck clicking it shut. "Please stand. What is your name?"

He rose and smiled at her, "Eruant."

Elladan smiled. He leaned close to Mae's ear. "It means Eru's gift. Eru is our god."

She gasped.

Eruant was stunned himself. He had not considered that. But in this situation…he marvelled. What were the chances? Truly?

The other elves were exchanging startled looks.

Studying her he smiled. He had no doubt they would fall in love with one another. A thought occurred to him. What were the chances?

Elladan met his eyes thinking the exact same thing. Elladan stroked Mae's hair and leaned close to her ear again. "Take him to your bed when we finish here."

Mae nodded still stunned.

Elladan smiled at Eruant, "Please come join Elohir and I."

Eruant nodded with a smile and Mae smiled up at him. Bill and her had had so much in common, he was like a best friend. Perhaps she could find that again. She watched Eruant follow Elladan and smiled again. Suddenly, she felt happy. This was amazing really. She couldn't wait to see if their personalities jived as well as they had with Bill. She went and plucked up another collar. Suddenly, this was amazing in a completely different way. These elves could be her friends.

Walking along she focused on their beauty and how they _felt_. She stopped in front of another and smiled. He smiled back at her and she could feel it. He was playful. Studying him she smiled. A striking as the others with beautiful features. Adorable dimples which she really liked. He had lovely emerald eyes and auburn hair. Such full lips, stunning really. "What's your name?"

Smiling he studied her. "Menel."

Feeling happy she held the collar up and he kneeled. Mae shivered a bit and slid it around his throat carefully brushing back his hair. So fine. She clicked it in place. "Please join the others."

Menel nodded and rose going to meet the others that were gathered at the other side of the room.

Mae smiled and chose another collar. She was weaving through the room. It was a little overwhelming really. There were just so many. Letting her feelings guide her she found her self searching for someone. There was someone here she needed to meet. She found him near the table with drinks. Smiling she approached him. She blinked and looked at him, "Is your name Amarth?"

Looking startled he nodded yes.

Mae felt herself beam at him. She felt like giving a little hop.

"Have I met you before?" He studied her.

"No. Never. I was looking for you though. Your name means fate." She smiled at him.

He was stunned.

"Life is weird really. I am not even from your world. I just got here yesterday."

Amarth blinked at her then smiled. He studied her eyes, suddenly knew what she meant. They were supposed to meet.

Mae studied him, so beautiful. Perfect delicate features. Lovely grey eyes. That same beautiful silver hair. She surprised herself. Reached for him and brought him down for a kiss. It gave her a wonderful chill.

Amarth felt the chill too. He swept his tongue over hers, gently massaged. He shivered a bit. Wrapped his arms around her slipping one hand behind her neck to deepen the kiss.

Elladan turned to Elohir. "Now that is fascinating."

Elohir nodded. "You don't seriously think?"

"After being sucked into another world, anything is possible." Elladan smiled. "If it is the gods are not exactly being subtle. Fate?"

Elohir made an amused sound.

Mae was ready to just leave and drag Amarth with her. She fully planned to spend a lot of time rolling around with him. A lot. Pulling back she smiled at him and just met his eyes studying them.

Amarth smiled back at her. They would have a beautiful life together. He had no doubt they would always be lovers. He kneeled.

Mae smiled and ran a gentle hand down the side of his face before slipping the collar on and closing it with a click. "Please join the others. Then you're meeting me after I am done here. I have plans for you."

Amarth stood and winked at her. "I look forward to it."

Mae watched him join the others a huge smile on her face. Fetching another collar she grinned. This process was really growing on her. Good times.

Walking on she considered and focused on reaching out with her feelings. It was such a weird sensation. She'd swear she was imagining it if she just hadn't guessed someone's name out of the blue. Trailing the sensation she walked across the room and pinned an elf with her gaze. Her eyes flicked over him. Beautiful chocolate brown hair, even from here she could see his eyes were a pale honey colour fading into a darker gold. So beautiful. Seriously, what was it with elves? He had the most striking features, elegant and just effeminate enough to appeal to her. Walking over she smiled at him. God, he really was stunning. She felt a chill.

"What's your name?"

"Tinu." He smiled at the beautiful princess.

He felt kind. Gentle. Like a warm breeze on a summer's day that sent the leaves dancing. Curious she studied him. "Star."

Tinu arched an eyebrow. "Yes."

God, this was so fucking weird really. It's not like she knew any Elvish.

Elladan poked his brother. "By the Valor…"

Elohir nodded his eyebrows up.

Elladan laughed, "I hope this is merely a fated friendship, or things are going to get quite crowded." He tapped his head and Elohir laughed.

Mae smiled at Tinu and held the collar up and he smiled before kneeling. She gently ran a hand through his hair before positioning the collar and slipping it on sealing it with a click. "Please go join the others."

Tinu nodded and rose with a smile heading to join the group.

Mae did a little stretch. This was turning out to be an excellent day. Like 99.9% worth giving up her career. She practically bounced over to grab another collar. There were a shitload in the box. It was outrageous really. She felt like a great wildcat on the plains, hunting.

Elladan and Elohir exchanged a look and laughed.

Mae studied the group. She zeroed in on a tall elf. She blinked. What was it with the silver hair? She approached and he smiled at her. His eyes took her breath away. They were the most beautiful lavender with dark amethyst flecks. She didn't know how it was possible but he was the prettiest so far. It blew her mind. She smiled up at him. "What's your name?"

"Cugu."

She nodded, Dove. A pretty name.

Elladan and Elohir looked at each other and raised both eyebrows.

Elohir chucked, "Let us hope the gods are not serious about this. It would be outrageous."

Elladan nodded amused. "I am not sure how well we could block with seven of us."

The twins grinned.

Mae cocked her head at him. Very sweet. Funny. "You're a healer aren't you?"

Cugu looked startled. "Yes."

Elladan shook his head and Elohir made an amused sound. Elladan suddenly laughed. "We are going to need one of her skyscrapers at this rate."

Elohir laughed, hard.

Mae grinned at Cugu. Perfect. She needed a good healer in her life. With her shrink MIA she was going to need someone to help her when she started cycling. "Weird question, but do elf healers do counselling?"

Cugu cocked his head curious. "Can you please explain?"

Mae pondered. How to put this. "I have a mental illness called bipolar disorder. It means I sometimes I go through cycles of depression, mixed states, mania, and apathy.

Mania is a bit hard to explain, but it is like one gets a lot of energy, but too much. You stop sleeping, eating, get outrageous ideas, have very little self-control. When I am like that my thoughts are very fast, I am very preoccupied, take a lot of risks that I wouldn't normally.

When I am depressed I am very sad all the time, often suicidal. Mixed states are a literally a mix of mania and depression, I get the rapid thoughts and agitation, but I am far more likely to kill myself because of the energy level and the depression mixed together.

The apathy is just that, I totally stop feeling. I can last for a very long time. In my world we have special healers called psychiatrists. They give medicine but they also counsel. Talk with you about what the problem is, helps you cope. I see one at home an hour a week. Sometimes far more often if needed. They put you in a hospital if you become too much of a danger to yourself."

Cugu was stunned. He studied her. They had no illness like that he had ever heard of. "Have you tried to kill yourself?"

Mae nodded yes. "Several times. I've always been found though."

Cugu felt horrified. He studied her. That was a tragedy that one so young was having such difficulty. He had much experience, he could certainly speak with her as needed. He nodded at her, "I can act as your healer. But that will take priority over my position as your lover. I will care for you in your best interest even if it causes conflict."

Mae nodded. That was perfect. "That's exactly what I need."

Cugu smiled at her and kneeled.

Mae stroked his hair. This was a fantastic turn of events. She'd been really worried about leaving her world. While her mates could help her with the sleeping and eating, the other behaviours were far more difficult to control. The psychosis was by far the worst. The other voice, the visual distortions. The violent thoughts. Her mates hadn't experienced that yet. She was due for it. It came in cycles. In the winter the depression started. Dipped so low. She had antidepressants on her, a lot. But if they stopped working she was up a creek without a paddle. Her antipsychotic was also an issue. She had a dozen brands on her. If they didn't work though…that was going to be very bad. She was going to be playing Russian roulette on herself. Not something she was looking forward to.

Mae clicked the collar in place. "Please stand."

Cuju rose and studied her.

"Thank you." Mae smiled at him.

Cuju nodded with a smile. "I am happy to help."

Mae had him dip down and she kissed him. That wonderful chill was back, dancing along her.

Cuju shivered at the contact. He stroked her tongue with his, swirled them together.

She pressed herself against him and loved the feel of his hand sliding down her back, one tangling in her hair as they kissed deeper. God. She was aching so badly. Fuck. They needed a room. Surely the others wouldn't mind if they ducked out for a few minutes? She'd definitely seen a sitting room not far from here.

Elladan chuckled in her mind. 'There is a guest bedroom down the hall. Four doors.'

'Thank god.'

Elladan and Elohir made amused sounds. She could hear Legolas chuckling as well.

Mae pulled back from Cugu. "We're going to step out for a little while."

Cugu smiled when she took his hand and practically bolted from the room her mates amusement washing over her. She counted the doors and pushed the fourth one open pretty much dragging him in. She pointed at him, "Out of the clothes."

Cugu smiled amused. He stripped and went to her undressing her. "What would you like?"

Mae shivered. Submissive. Right. 69. That sounded like fun. "Flat on your back on the bed." She gave him a little push and he smiled.

She watched him lay down and had to shake of the chill she was feeling. She climbed on the bed and straddled his face dipping down to lick at him.

Cugu shivered and gripped her thighs pressing her against his mouth. He licked at her, swirling his tongue over her clit and flicking at it. He moaned against her when she took him in her mouth and started sucking at him, her tongue dragging up and down him. He thrust his tongue in and out of her in a rhythm with fast flicks over her bud.

Mae was so turned on. There was just something about him that was making her squirm. God. She sucked up and swirled her tongue around the head of his cock flicking into his slit before moving down to drag her tongue around his ridge. She moved up and down with long, deep sucks. She wanted him to cum, badly.

Cugu had the most pleasant chills. He had never felt anything like it. He had every intention of doing this, a lot. He latched onto her clit with little sucks and fast flicks. They went over at the same time and he moaned and lapped at her.

Mae shivered as he came. She sucked and licked at him bringing him down. She rolled off of him and flipped so she was facing him. She ran a finger down his chest. Fuck he was beautiful. Literally perfect. She loved his slender frame, the perfect definition. She dipped down and kissed him and their tongues duelled swirling together and pressing into one another. She pulled back and arched an eyebrow at him. She tapped him on the nose. "Need you hard again, I am not done."

Cugu shivered again and nodded. She straddled him and sank down and he gasped. She stared at him stunned. What the fuck! She could feel his shock.

Cugu had never been more shocked in his life. He could feel her pleasure mingled with complete disbelief. He grinned and tugged her down to kiss him. He had never been happier. He held them tightly together and swirled her tongue with his.

Elldan's eyes got huge as he stared at Elohir. They both started laughing. They grinned and eyeballed the other two she had connected with. Elladan shook his head. "I think we are about to have a lot more company."

Elohir nodded amused. "We're going to need a much larger bed."

Elladan nodded and smirked.

Mae started moving her hips moaning against his mouth. God, what were the fucking chances? 'You know Cugu…I am going to have to give you a quick information session on my world when we're done rolling around and I finish selecting playmates.'

Cugu's amusement washed over her. 'My love, I look forward to it.' He still marvelled. A fea mate was incredible. The connection he felt with her was so strong. Interestingly he could also feel the twins and Legolas. Their very separate emotions, he even knew what they were doing. It amused him when they all greeted him.

Elladan sent Cugu a very amused message, 'You know Cugu, there are two others here she knew…"

Cugu's eyebrows shot up.

'We feel things might get a little crowded.' Elladan grinned.

Cugu grinned. That was very entertaining.

Mae smiled against his mouth and ground into him harder. She sat up and braced herself against his chest and worked into a heavy rhythm which hit her clit with every rub. Cugu slid his hands down and gripped her bottom assisting her motions. They came together and she moaned before slumping against his chest. Cugu ran his hands up and down her back with a smile.

Mae made an amused sound. 'Just so you know, I will be dragging you off quite frequently.'

Cugu smiled, 'My mate, I am very happy with that scenario.'

Legolas smiled, 'We'll have to get a larger room. There are many of us.'

Cugu arched an eyebrow then chuckled.

Mae pondered. 'You know, if Amarth and Eruant end up my fea mates as well, it would seem like the gods are replacing my stock since you three are off doing elf prince things.'

The group laughed.

Mae smirked, 'We are going to have a little celebratory party…' She sent them an image and eyebrows went up. Then there were grins.

Mae sat up. "Ok hun, we should probably return to the room of pretty elves awaiting my attentions."

Cugu made an amused sound.

Mae cocked her head and tapped his collar. "You look pretty in nothing but a collar.'

Cugu arched an eyebrow and smirked.

Mae nodded. "It's a good look. Quite the fashion statement." She leaned in close to him. "When we're alone that's all your allowed to wear."

Cugu shivered. He nodded.

Mae smiled. God this was fun. She was just going to keep them all naked. That was an excellent plan. No clothes allowed. She nodded. A good rule.

She could feel her mates interest. She arched an eyebrow and met Cugu's eyes. "Looks like we're going to play again. Roll us over."

Cugu flipped them so he could thrust into her. She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him back when he dipped forward. She loved the feel of her mates, nothing better. She stroked his tongue with hers and they playfully danced together as he moved his hips dragging over her clit with every pass.

Cugu would never tire of this. The feel of the connection was so powerful, the warmth, happiness, joy, contentment, love. It kept those chills dancing along him. Made him ache like he had never felt before. If she sensed this it was no wonder she had dragged him out of the room. It was rather a marvel she hadn't just dragged the other two out.

Mae made an amused sound. 'Trust me, the thought occurred to me. I just had a pull to keep searching.'

All her mates nodded mentally.

'I fully plan to rectify that when I finish collaring my pleasure army.'

They laughed amused.

'I am now very curious as to what the other two do. It is unlikely just happenstance that I was given a healer.'

Legolas smiled. 'You are likely correct.'

'OK back to having great sex with Cugu. Elladan, Elohir I'll be back in a bit.'

The group mentally grinned.

Mae focused back fully on what she was doing, their tongues duelling, the feel of him slipping in and out of her. How good he felt pressed against her. She came hard when he hit a spot she loved, he followed her over.

Elladan gave a little shake. "It is really rather pleasantly distracting when that keeps happening."

Elohir nodded amused. He eyeballed his brother. "We should distract _them_."

Elladan nodded. "Once we finish supervising her collecting I think we should go find our own guest bedroom. There is one beside hers."

Mae slid off of Cugu with a little shiver. He stood and hugged her from behind dropping a kiss on her throat. Mae turned and smiled at him. "I want to make out with you more but I should go study other potential toys."

Cugu grinned at her and winked. "Please, collect as many as you wish."

Mae smirked. "It is going to be fun telling you all what to do to each other."

Cugu shook off the little chill he got.

"OK." She pointed at him. "Clothes back on."

He laughed and nodded.

They got dressed and she held his hand back to the room. The other elves gave the pair interested looks when they took in her slightly more ruffled appearance. Mae studied them, "I am back to look for more elves to drag off." She went and grabbed a collar and the group grinned at her.

She went back to walking around curious as to who she would find next. The pull seemed to be gone. Apparently it was back to shallow visual cues. Her mates laughed in her mind. Mae eyeballed a very, very pretty elf with platinum blonde hair that was nearly white and yet oddly enough had a subtle golden sheen to it. Fascinating really. She approached him and gave him the once over. Fuck he was beautiful. Seriously, she must have saved her fucking planet in a previous life to be tossed into sex heaven. Her mates grinned and started laughing.

Mae gave a little sniff. It was a valid observation. She studied his eyes and smiled. Now they were gorgeous. A stunning fade from a pale green to a darker blue. He smiled down at her. "What's your name?" She studied him.

"Alagos." He studied the lovely princess. He rather hoped she would be one of the elves she decided to drag off. That was quite the amusing description really.

Mae nodded. She raised the collar and he dropped to his knees. Holy mother of god. She squirmed again. Seriously, best day ever. Mae brushed his hair back and placed the collar on his neck snapping it shut. The shiver was back. God, she was going to fucking just spend the next few days just rolling around with them.

Elladan smirked, 'I approve of your plan.'

Mae made an amused sound, 'Quiet you.'

He grinned.

"Please go over to the others."

Alagos rose and Mae thought what the hell. She tugged him down for a kiss before he went to her holding area.

Her mates laughed at that very amused.

Alagos smiled against her mouth sweeping his tongue into her mouth to explore her. He slid his arms around her and stroked her back. He shivered a bit against her. Pressed himself against her and suggestively moved his hips.

Mae groaned. God, there was a wall.

Her mates laughed and shook their heads.

She pulled back and eyeballed him. "You and me have a date with a wall later."

Alagos arched an eyebrow then smiled. He winked at her. "I will be there. Just summon me when you wish to pursue this plan."

Mae shook off the shiver she got. "OK, go with the others or I am never going to finish collecting."

He made an amused sound and nodded to go off to join the others.

Mae went and fetched another collar studying the huge pile of them. Seriously. It was completely outrageous.

Legolas made an amused sound in her mind. 'Ideally you will use the remaining 116 of them.'

Mae's jaw dropped. Seriously. She pondered. There were typically 31 days in a month. 4 a day was possible. She tapped a finger against her chin.

Her mates smirked.

Mae shook her head and went back to exploring the lovely elves chatting in the room. It was like a really weird social. Wandering she studied the merchandise. She arched an eyebrow when she studied one. The gods had to be fucking with her. Seriously fucking with her. She cocked her head. No fucking way. She started laughing and had trouble stopping. Elladan came up to her.

"What is it?"

Mae leaned against him still laughing. "Apparently the gods started a fucking delivery service." She went back to laughing.

Elladan cocked his head then started grinning. "That is too funny really."

Mae nodded trying to catch her breath. She fanned herself a grin on her face.

The other elves around her were studying her with their eyebrows arched.

She marched up to her Ian Somerhal twin. Well, pretty fucking close. Actually managed to be prettier. How that was fucking possible was beyond her. She eyeballed him.

"Name?"

"Cuin." He studied the lovely princess curious as to what amused her so.

"Oh, you look identical to my favourite actor in my world." She waved a hand in the air. "It is outstanding really. Blows my mind how the universe works."

Cuin cocked his head studying her amused.

She pointed at him, "You and I are going to be making out a lot." She nodded and raised the collar. He fell to his knees.

Mae grinned. God, the universe was a fucking lovely place. Awesome. Like she would send the gods a gift basket if they had a fucking address. Mae brushed his hair away and snapped the collar around his neck very fucking pleased with this turn of events. "Up."

Cuin stood and smiled at her.

Mae considered and smiled. Her mates made amused sounds. She led him over to a wall and shoved him against it and pulled him down for a kiss as she pressed against him.

Cuin nearly moaned when she shoved him against the wall and moved against him. He slid his hands along her one dipping down over her bottom. He shivered when she forcefully kissed him her tongue pressing into his. They moved together and he was considering the possibility of her just taking him against the wall.

The other elves had their eyebrows arched and smiled. That looked like fun. They cocked their heads wondering if they were about to get a show.

Mae was definitely considering just hiking up her skirt and fucking him against the wall. It wasn't like all the other elves there weren't in line to roll around with her. She had left her panties in the other room. That was looking rather fortunate at this point.

Elladan shook his head incredibly amused. Aroused. But amused.

Mae figured what the hell. She made her intention quite clear sliding her hand down to stroke him.

Cuin moaned. Apparently she_ was_ going to take him against the wall. This was turning out to be an excellent day. He slipped down a bit and pushed down his pants and positioned himself so she could slide onto him. He moaned against her mouth. It had been nearly 800 years since he had had a female lover.

Mae kept kissing him. Hard. She moved her hips happy with this situation. She was just going to start fucking them around the room. That could be a lot of fun.

The other elves had their eyebrows up and they smirked. Well, this was turning out to be a very enjoyable meet and greet. This was definitely the first time any of the females had gone shoving them around and taking them against walls. A few of them shook off the little shivers they were getting. They watched her move against him.

Cuin moved his hips getting into a rhythm with her one hand on her bottom the other behind her neck encouraging the kissing. She was taking him hard. It was incredibly arousing. She could shove him around all she wanted.

Mae ground into him hard giving him a proper fucking. If she was giving a show it was going to be a good one. When they came she quite purposely bit his throat. That was definitely going to leave a mark. Pretty.

Cuin came hard and the bite made it all the better. He shuddered under her. She slipped off of him and he moaned. He managed to adjust himself and she smoothed out her skirt. She met his eyes, "Go to the others." Nodding with a grin he went to go stand by the twins.

Mae marched over and plucked up another collar. She eyeballed the elves and cocked her head. Who looked like they needed to be fucked into the ground? That was an excellent question.

Elladan shared an amused look with his brother.

Cugu had his eyebrows up. 'Is she always like that?"

There was a unison of yes.

Cugu grinned.

Mae circled the elves studying them. She needed more pretty. Very pretty.

The elves watched her circling them and shivered a bit. Someone else was definitely getting taken.

Mae stopped and gave one of them the once over. Her eyebrows shot up. They literally could not get higher. She moved closer and stared at him. What the bloody fuck? She was joking about the fucking delivery service. Apparently the gods weren't. She grinned. If they wanted to replace her lovely Orlando with an even hotter, fucking pretty, lookalike she wasn't about to fucking complain.

Elladan walked up and stared too. He grinned. He looked down at Mae, "Apparently the gods are very fond of you."

"No fucking kidding. Good lord." Mae shook her head. She looked at Elladan, "You know, I was joking about the heaven thing, you'd don't think I am actually dead do you?"  
>Elladan laughed. "My love, I assure you. You are very much alive."<p>

"That's for the best really. I don't think ghosts can do what I am about to."

Elladan laughed, hard.

Mae pinned the elf with a look. "Name?"

"Frui." He shivered a bit at the intense look she was giving him.

Mae nodded and raised the collar. He kneeled and she smirked. Oh, there was a couch in the room. That was about to be useful. She slid the collar around his neck and shut it with a click.

"Stand."

Frui stood.

Mae pointed at the couch. "Sit."

Frui nodded wondering if this was going where he hoped it was going. He went and sat on the couch and she marched after him.

Mae was certainly well beyond decorum at this point. She was just going to fuck him.

"Cock out."

She made a motion at him.

Frui shivered. The term was unfamiliar but the message was certainly clear enough. He released himself and she straddled him and sank down. He moaned when she started moving her hips and kissing him hard.

Elladan and Elohir shivered a bit themselves. Apparently she had just tossed out the formalities.

The elves had their eyebrows up and several were grinning and quite hoping she was going to be be ordering them around.

Frui gripped her bottom helping her slide up and down his shaft. This was making him ache. The audience was incredibly arousing. He could feel the stares. She was grinding into him hard her hands on his shoulders. The kiss was intense, she was thrusting her tongue against his and pressing them together. She pulled back and ran a lick up his ear playfully flicking at the point. He moaned. By the Valor.

The other elves caught the motion and shuddered a bit. Many of them squirmed.

Mae really did love the ears. Very sexy actually. She traced the shape with her tongue and flicked at it a few times.

Frui could feel her cum and went over with her the feel of her mouth on him flicking. That was such a sensitive spot and the attention felt amazing. He held her to him quivering a bit. That she could do anytime she wanted. He was looking forward to it.

Mae smiled against his throat. Oh, she was having so much fun today. She moved off of him with a little shake and adjusted herself again. She motioned to him, "With the others." She was amused that her sentences were pretty being broken down further and further into orders.

Smiling she went and grabbed another collar. She could keep this up all day.

The elves smiled at her as she approached them again.

Mae went back to her circling and weaving between them. She smirked, at some point she was going to see if was possible to do all 126 in a single day. A personal challenge if you will.

Her mates grinned.

Mae arched an eyebrow then grinned. Well of all the fucking luck. She did a little hop. She went back and got a second collar. She eyeballed the twins. Gorgeous, fucking gorgeous. They had the prettiest copper hair and eyes like new green leaves. Too pretty. So feminine, she loved their beauty. They could quite easily be mistaken for stunning girls. Marching up to them she pointed. "Names, age?"

They smiled at her. "Bainor." "Beren, we are 996."

Mae nodded, she was going to have to get their names added to their collars. Then she was getting her twins to give these twins a good fucking. She shivered.

Elladan and Elohir raised their eyebrows then smiled.

"On your knees." That was more fun than just holding up a collar.

The twins dropped to their knees and she shook off a shiver. So hot. She was definitely rolling around with them and soon. She snapped a collar on the first twin. Then she put the other on the second. God life was fucking amazing. She considered and cocked her head. Well, they _were_ already on their knees.

Her mates eyebrows went up and they grinned.

The elves around her arched their eyebrows quite hoping she was thinking what they were thinking.

Mae got a wicked smile on her face. She looked down at the twins. "Stay on your knees I want one of you in front one in back. You're going to put those pretty mouths to good use."

All the elves shook off a chill.

The twins adjusted themselves her between them.

"Let's see how well you can use your tongues." Mae hiked up her skirt a bit and spread her legs a bit. She wrapped her hand in the one twins hair and tugged him forward pressing his mouth against her. He shivered under her and started licking at her his tongue slipping between her lips to flick at her clit.

She arched an eyebrow. "Second twin, there is something you should be doing."

Bainor shivered and parted her and started to lick at her with his tongue.

Mae smiled. Fuck, she loved twins. This was like all of the Christmas gifts, ever. She was going to watch them give one another a thorough fucking while she broke in the others.

The elves around her were so turned on.

Elladan was smirking. 'I quite like her choices so far.'

Elohir nodded. 'Excellent taste. I am going to like watching them as well.'

Mae gripped her twins hair a little more firmly than needed and he moaned against her. He gripped her thighs and really buried his tongue into her.

Beren loved the delightful sting. He hoped she was fond of tying up her lovers. Perhaps he could speak with her about the benefits of a good spanking. He thrust his tongue in and out of her then latched onto her clit flicking rapidly and circling it with a firm pressure.

Bainor was so hard. He flicked his tongue over her little ridges and worked on thrusting in and out.

Mae squirmed a bit. Two tongues at the same time was definitely a good way to spend a day. The twin attached to her clit was doing wonderful things with his tongue. She was definitely going to spend a lot of time with her new twins between her thighs. She fully approved of this plan. Possibly her most brilliant one to date. She had that wicked smile back, "Finger me."

The twins shivered. Beren slipped a finger into her and thrust keeping in a rhythm with his mouth. Bainor worked a finger in and stroked her moving in and out.

The elves around her were squirming a few started stroking themselves. They were definitely glad they had attended even if it were only for the visual stimulation. Females did not just go around giving shows. It was incredibly erotic.

Mae came when her front twin did a fucking amazing flick press combo at the perfect spot.

Beren lapped at her and moaned at the taste coating his tongue.

"Both of you up. Cocks out. We're not done."

The twins rose and shook off the little chills they were getting.

Mae smirked. God she loved Elvish culture. She could boss around the pretty elves for thousands of years. It would definitely never get boring.

The twins freed themselves.

"Well? I am not going to fuck myself." Mae arched an eyebrow.

Elladan and Elohir made amused sounds. That was rather hilarious. Incredibly hot, but entertaining.

Beren groaned and pressed close to her slipping inside. Bainor nudged his way into her with a moan.

"Let's see if you can synchronize." Mae pressed against her front twin and slid her hands down to rest on his hips. They started to move together in a steady rhythm. Apparently they could synchronize. God. She pondered. "Lean past me and kiss."

The twins shivered and followed her instructions and kissed over her shoulder.

Mae squirmed. God, she would never get tired of twin kissing, fucking, pretty much anything related to twins. All of it thumbs up. She could watch them all day. She really needed to see if they had popcorn here. And she was introducing this world to the wonders of video porn.

The elves around her were staring. A few moaned and gripped themselves harder. One was so close to cumming. He could live with it, he did not live far to go change.

Mae eyeballed the twins kissing. "I want to see little flashes of tongue."

They backed up just enough so she could better see what they were doing. She gripped her twins hips hard. "Back twin hands on my breasts. Massage."

Bainor moaned against his brother's mouth and slipped his hands up along her body until he could cup her breasts and massage her.

The group around them were all stroking themselves at this point.

Mae arched an eyebrow. What would an orgy be like with like 100 elves? That was also an interesting question.

Elladan and Elohir's eyebrows shot up. They grinned.

Legolas blinked. 'I can slip away if this happens.'

Elladan and Elohir chuckled.

Mae let her head fall back against her back twin's chest and just watched them kiss. God, so hot. She need a picture of this, her laptop could use a new wallpaper. They started to thrust harder.

Bainor was sure he had never been more aroused. The audience was quite large and the feel of his brother inside her against him was making him ache.

"I am quite curious as to whether or not we can all cum at the same time." Mae slid her hands around and gripped Beren's ass hard.

The twins moaned against one another. Mae came first and it pushed the other two over with moans. They weren't the only ones that went over. A few in their little audience were stroking quite hard watching them intently.

Mae shuddered. That had been very hot. The wicked smile was back.

Elladan arched an eyebrow. 'Legolas, you need to slip away.'

Legolas' eyebrows shot up. He excused himself from the meeting. It was not important anyways. They already had the plans laid out and were simply discussing orders for materials. His assistant could easily handle that.

"Out."

The twins slipped free and adjusted themselves with a little shake.

Mae put her hands on her hips and surveyed the elves. She arched an eyebrow. "I take it you all enjoyed that?"

They nodded.

Mae got the wicked smile back. "How would you all like to have our own little party?"

Their eyebrows shot up then expressions started joining hers.

"Anyone who would like to stay strip."

The elves were not going anywhere. They undressed rapidly.

Mae motioned to one. "Undress me."

He shuddered and moved to her. Slipping his hands down he lifted her shirt and tossed it into the rather large pile of clothes that had appeared. He removed her breast binding and kneeled slipping her skirt off. Mae removed her shoes and slipped off the stockings. This was going to be a lot of fucking fun. Like best time ever.

"I am going to start putting you in groups of 10."

They elves nodded incredibly turned on. This had definitely never happened before. They were pretty sure not in their entire history.

Mae studied them. So much cock. God. How many could she ride into the ground? Well, she could give it the old boy scout try.

Moving forward she just started grabbing elves and pushing them into groups her hands in completely inappropriate places. Once she had her 10 groups she started circling them.

"Everyone on your knees."

The elves dropped and Mae felt a little shiver. Holy fuck. She went to the first group and pulled one up so he was standing. Quite pretty, lovely silver hair and blue eyes. She pointed at another. "You're putting your mouth to good use. Suck his cock." The elf went over and kneeled taking him into his mouth.

There wasn't an elf there that didn't shiver.

Mae went and grabbed another. Pretty, gorgeous long black hair, green eyes. "You're behind. I want you licking him."

The elf was so hard. He went and dropped behind the other and parted him to start licking.

She tapped two on the shoulders. "You two on the ground. I want you sucking one another."

One moaned and they quickly got into the 69 position working at each other.

She grabbed one. "On all fours."

He got into position.

She tapped another. "Stand, he's going to suck your cock."

The elf rose with a shudder. He got into position and she went behind him, grasped his cock and brushed it against the other's lips. Both of them moaned. She smirked. "You should be sucking."

The elf moved forward and started taking him in with deep long sucks.

"Hand in his hair, guide him."

The elf was so close to cumming. He slipped a hand into the other's hair.

"Grip him hard enough to sting."

Both of them shivered.

The other groups were watching intently, cocks hard.

Mae grabbed another one and pushed him so he was kneeling behind the other on all fours. She gripped his hair and pushed him forward. "Part him, you're going to fuck him with your tongue."

The elf nodded and moved forward doing as instructed.

She pinned the last two with a look. Walking over she gripped one's shoulder. "Flat on your back."

He dropped into position. She kneeled between his legs and pushed them up and apart. She stood and grabbed the other elf and had him sit so he could slide into the other. "I want you fucking him." She pointed at the one on his back. "Stroke yourself while he does."

The two elves shook off the chill and started moving together.

Mae surveyed her work. So fucking hot. Moving to the next group she studied them. Who was the prettiest? She grabbed a pretty brunette with stunning blue eyes. "On the floor flat on your back." He laid down.

"The rest of you, I want you stroking yourself over him. You're going to cum on him then lick it off."

The group shuddered some moaning and getting into position. They had never had such a command.

Mae was glad she had watched so much porn. This was fun. She moved to the next group. She left three kneeling and had the rest stand. Pushing them so there two in front of each she added a third to one group. "Those kneeling, suck their cocks, take turns, I want you to get them all off, swallow."

The group groaned and those kneeling started working.

Moving to the next group she smiled. She had them position in a neat line on their sides so they could all suck each other off. All kinds of visual fun. Nothing like a good oral train to save the day. She kept moving along putting each group into a mix of positions. She stepped back and surveyed her work. She got a chill. So much sex in one place was like, amazing.

Legolas came in and his eyes got huge. Mae walked up to him. "Ready to get bossed around and get fucked by someone random?"

He stared at her then grinned.

She eyeballed him. "You should be naked, lose the clothes."

Legolas shivered a bit and stripped as instructed.

"I have a present for you."

Legolas quirked an eyebrow.

Smiling she went and got her new twins.

"Look what I found."

Legolas grinned. "I like your gifts."

She smirked at Legolas. "On all fours."

Legolas dropped into position.

She eyeballed her twins. "I really need to get you tagged." She pointed at one. "Twin one kneel behind him, I want you licking his ass."

Bainor dropped behind the prince and parted him starting to flick at him with his tongue. "Twin two, Legolas is going to suck your cock. Won't that be fun?"

She took his arm and pushed him into position. She nodded as Legolas took him in his mouth and started sliding up and down his shaft.

Now that everyone was all grouped up it was her turn for some fun. She was going to go fuck her Bill 2.0. He was in a group of three, they could spare him. Walking over she studied the three. "Tinu stop sucking, pull back. Eruant you're with me."

Tinu released Eruant so he could back away. She took his hand and led him over to some of the soft fur rugs that littered the room. "Flat on your back."

Eruant laid down.

She smiled and straddled his face. Eruant moaned and gripped her bringing her close to his mouth. He started licking her with long firm strokes before thrusting up into her over and over again. Moving back along he started flicking at her clit and sucking at it, moving around to press around the edges.

Mae moaned and moved her hips a bit in time with his mouth. If she had anything to say about it this little Elvish realm was going to be having a lot more parties. She could watch this all day. Her eyes flicked over the groups. Fuck, she needed to go get her video camera.

Eruant was so hard it was painful. He could hear others moaning, knew what they were doing to each other. This was by far the most erotic experience of his life. None of the other females had ever commanded so many. The most he had ever heard was perhaps four. Certainly not over 100. Certainly not as creative. He wanted a group of them licking him everywhere. That sounded very enjoyable. He doubted this would be a one time event, she was having far too much fun. So were they.

Eruant had never had someone that felt so good. He latched onto her clit with a few strong sucks and rapid flicking and she came and he kept lapping at her shivering at the feel of her juices coating his tongue and slipping down his chin. She moved down him and he licked his lips before wiping at his mouth she straddled him and sank down with moans.

Their eyes snapped to meet one another. Eruant could not believe what was happening. Everything about her washed over him, the pleasure, the shock, the disbelief, then the happiness.

Mae was blown away. Seriously, what the hell? What happened to the whole one fea mate per person rule. This was number five. They were going to have to start having group meetings or something. She could feel the amusement of her other mates.

Eruant smiled and pulled her down for a kiss. His shock washed away and all that was left was a sweeping contentment, peace, warmth, happiness, joy, love. He had never been happier in his very long life. His tongue danced with hers and he shivered at the sensations. He could feel all of them. What the twins were doing to Cugu, how Legolas was being pleasured by the new twins, her pleasure, his own. There were so many layers to the sensation. He smiled against her mouth when he felt them welcome him. He had to learn about the world she came from, what could inspire such a sweeping to change about what his world knew about fea mates.

Mae moved her hips grinding against him hard. His hands slipping up and down her back as she rested against him her hands in his hair as she kissed him. She swirled their tongues together and lightly sucked as his. When she came hard with him she sent him over, her twins, Legolas, Cugu. The six of them cumming at the same time was so intense they all cried out. Holy shit. She could actually feel the blackness dancing at the edge of her vision. Their pleasure came in a second crashing wave and it knocked her down and under.

Eruant stroked her back both amused and amazed. Apparently there were serious perks to having so many of them linked like that. He had to shake off the blackness himself, it was so intense. He arched an eyebrow.

Elladan made an amused sound in his mind, 'It is going to take us some serious practice not to just go sending one another over randomly when the others are playing.'

Eruant smiled. He was quite willing to practice as frequently as needed.

Mae came to with a groan, good lord. She was going to be feeling that for awhile. She sat up and gave her head a little shake. She looked down at Eruant and smiled. The similarity was so striking. Clearly the gods didn't want her mourning. She was curious. 'What do you do?'

Eruant felt a pleasant shiver when he felt her speak to him like that, her voice caressing his mind. 'I am a dancer.'

Her eyes got huge. She grinned. 'We are going to have a lot of fun. I have to teach you my world's dances.'

Eruant could feel his mates excitement and smiled. 'Anytime you wish my love.' He studied her, 'What did you do before you came to our world?'

'I was a singer, but I danced as well.' Mae smiled. This was awesome. Hell, if she had any say in it she was putting a whole stage show together. Showing the elves what a full concert really looked like. She made an amused sound, it may take a few hundred years but she was breaking out those jets again.

Elladan, Elohir, and Legolas smiled and she could feel that they were quite entertained by the idea.

Eruant arched an eyebrow. 'What is a jet?'

Mae grinned and sent him a mental picture of one flipping through the sky, whipping by and leaving a sonic boom in its wake. Them fighting in the sky.

Eruant was stunned. It was if he was there watching it himself. 'I need to see more of your world.' What he had just seen was fascinating.

'I am going to give you and Cugu an introduction to my world when we are all done our party. I do believe both of us need to roll around some more. I still have a goal of seeing how many I can get in.'

Her mates made amused sounds.

She slid off of Eruant and he went to join the twins and Cugu.

Mae stood eyeballing the others. She locked onto fate. What were the fucking chances? Marching over she looked at the group circling them. Amarth was fucking Menel while Alagos sucked Menel's cock. She shivered a bit, very nice She really needed to work on that popcorn. She slid her hand down Amarth's back and gripped his backside. He met her eyes and she smiled. Leaning close to him she flicked her tongue into his ear before dragging it along the delicate point, she flicked over it. She let her breath ghost over his ear. "Cum."

Amarth moaned and went over. He shook a bit. Now that command was incredibly erotic.

"Out."

Amarth slipped free with a groan.

"Get hard."

Amarth felt a pleasant shiver go down his spine as the command and his cock stood at attention.

"You're coming here and fucking me against the wall."

Amarth winked at her, "As you wish."

She smirked at him and tugged him over to the nearest wall. She stood against it her back pressed against it. He pressed against her and smiled. He lifted her up and slid her down onto him so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Amarth was startled when he felt her amusement wash over him, mixed with her arousal. He let out a moan when so much pleasure crashed over him, could feel what all the others were doing. Then there was the happiness, the joy, the intense contentment. A fea mate? The realization shook him. Smiling he drew her in for a kiss thrusting in and out of her focusing on their combined pleasure with the layers of the others in the background. Truly, it was the oddest sensation, pleasurable, but odd. All the mix of emotions, the distinct personalities, feelings.

Mae gripped onto him returning his kiss their tongues swirling together and playfully flicking at one another. God, talk about a group of seven.

The twins and Legolas made amused sounds and explained to the new additions and they grinned.

Amarth was quite amused, he had the feeling his fea mate was going to be quite amusing.

Legolas nodded mentally, 'She is very, very entertaining.'

Mae smirked and then moaned when Amarth slightly adjusted his position hitting her in the perfect spot.

Amarth dipped down and sucked at her throat playfully nipping at the skin there as he moved his hips. He came hard when she clenched around him and was stunned when he felt the rest of them going over in a tidal wave of pleasure, they were falling like dominos crashing into him. He cried out and managed to get them both safely on the floor him laying back with her straddling him as the blackness pushed against him at the incredible intensity of what he was feeling.

The group of them ended up on the floor moaning and shivering as the blackness danced around them. They all clenched their eyes shut and just felt the sensation sweeping over them.

Mae moaned, 'Holy mother of god…no more doing that without a soft surface to pass out on.'

The group grinned and made amused sounds.

Elohir groaned, 'I hope to Valor that we can actually block this. It has never been so intense.'

Legolas mentally nodded, 'If we cannot we need to set aside a schedule.'

Mae laughed, 'Speak for yourself.'

The group laughed and shook their heads.

'My lovely princess, you are going to be the one explaining to my father why I just randomly fell over.' Legolas made an amused sound and the group laughed.

Mae grinned. 'Maybe if I dump some more diamonds on his head he'll look the other way."

The group laughed, hard. Legolas grinned.

Mae shook off her chills she was getting and dipped down to kiss Amarth. They stroked one another. Mae smiled against him, 'What do you do Amarth?'

Amarth smiled at the feel of her voice within him. 'Love, I am a singer.'

Mae's eyes got huge. 'Me too.'

Amarth slipped a hand behind her neck bringing her closer. 'Perhaps we can sing together.'

Mae nodded, then suddenly her eyebrows shot up. One healer, one Bill, Orlando lookalike….

Elladan cocked his head, 'Ask.'

'Amarth will you sing for me when we are done here?'

'Of course, anytime you wish it.' Amarth hugged her close.

Mae cuddled against him then smiled. 'As much as I just want to stay like this, I should hand out some more collars before everyone disappears to shower.'

Her group made amused sounds.

Mae rose off of Amarth with a little shiver and went to her favourite box. She plucked up a collar to go hunting. This was actually so much easier with them all naked. Wandering over she studied a group that were stroking themselves over a pretty redhead. Her eyes flicked to each of them and she smiled at the one. Her eyes swept over him. She loved his delicate frame, still perfectly defined but incredibly lithe. Walking over to him she turned him to her and he met her eyes. Gorgeous. He was ridiculously pretty. His hair much longer than many of the others dropping down to the small of his back. That glittering waterfall of silver she loved. What was with that anyways?

Elladan smirked in her mind, 'You like the Lothlorien elves. They are the only ones with that colouring.'

Mae quirked an eyebrow. Now that wasn't in the movies. She grinned, 'I may be convinced to travel there at some point.'

Legolas, Elladan and Elohir made amused sounds.

Meeting his eyes she loved the brilliant sapphire. Her eyes swept down over the defined abs, the beautiful v of his hips and rested on his cock. Perfect thickness, pleasurable length. She brushed his hand away and started to stroke him and brought him down to kiss her. She moaned at the contact. So good. She felt him slip his hands down and grip her bottom pressing her more firmly against him.

Mae moaned, OK. She was keeping him. He felt delicious. Pulling back she released him and pointed at the couch. "Sit."

He smiled at her and made his way over and she followed him. Once he was down she straddled him and sunk down moving her hips. She went back to kissing him his hands sliding down her back and over her bottom. He gripped her firmly guiding her up and down his shaft. She dipped close to his ear and flicked her tongue out before tracing the delicate point with her tongue then playfully kissing it. He moaned against her and held her a bit tighter.

Mae backed up a bit and met his eyes. "Sit up a bit."

He obliged and she leaned forward and slid the collar around his neck snapping it shut with a click. Dipping back to his ear she flicked her tongue out and spoke, her breath ghosting over his ear. "What's your name?"

He shivered under her. "Rovein."

Mae nodded against him. "Rovein, I am keeping you. You are going to be in my bed for a very long time."

Rovein moaned and nodded his head.

Mae gripped his shoulders and supported herself so she could grind down on him hard. She could get used to just randomly collaring stunning elves. A hobby. So much more fun than knitting or something. She so wasn't done yet. Far too much pretty cock in the room. She felt like just going groping. Now that was fun. She considered than got a wicked smile.

Rovein was moaning under her. He was thrilled to have been chosen, he was much, much younger than the others, had never had a female before. The Elvish females always asked ones age, their background. The interview process could be long. He loved the immortal human. She was much more pleasurable, just taking what she wanted. He returned her kiss their tongues duelling together. It was exciting what she was making them all do. She would have a very long line of elves following her around from that point forward.

Mae pulled back and ran a hand through his hair smiling at the incredibly fine silver strands that sifted through her fingers. Stunning. They gave off the most subtle shimmer. She studied him curious. He looked young, between 13 and 16? Not that she gave a flying fuck. He could actually _be_ 13 for all she cared, so fucking pretty. Such a perfect body.

Elohir smiled in her mind, 'Ask him his age.'

Mae nodded. She dipped close to his ear again, "How old are you?"

Rovein smiled, "400."

Mae arched an eyebrow. Still hella old compared to her.

Elohir smiled, 'He is very, very young for our kind. You are correct. He is similar to a young teenager, perhaps 15 in human terms, but of course has lived long in comparison to mortals.'

Mae grinned, 'Like I was thinking, I wouldn't give a fuck if he _was_ 13, my moral compass is skewed.'

Her mates laughed amused.

Rovein smiled at her. "Is my age an issue?"

Mae blinked at him. She tapped him on the nose with a finger, "No. You are 382 years older than me. If anything you are the one cradle robbing."

Rovein laughed and shook his head amused. He smiled at her. They would have an enjoyable time together. He drew her back in for another kiss his tongue massaging hers.

Mae really got into a hard rhythm set on fucking the pretty elf into the couch. God, him being that young was kind of a turn on. Clearly she was messed up. She was going hunting for others. A thought occurred to her and she pulled back. "How old are the males the other females usually choose?"

Rovein kissed her cheek, "Usually none under 1500. It is shockingly rare for them to do otherwise. They wish for the experience."

Mae quirked an eyebrow then grinned. "Like there is a difference between 400 years of rolling around in bed and 1500…there are only so many positions…"

Rovein laughed and grinned at her.

Her mates laughed as well.

Rovein liked her, a lot. That was quite humorous. True. Very true. No one would dare point it out to the females though. They rather had their own set of arbitrary rules. Mae seemed to read his mind.

"So what other completely insane rules are floating around?" Mae cocked her head at him.

Rovein chuckled amused. "They keep even numbers from the different realms, even numbers of each colouring, some have a specific height requirement, many will only take those with certain positions, some will only take those with a certain eye colour…"

Her eyebrows were getting further and further up.

"They interview for interests, skills…"

Mae blinked at him. "There is seriously a fucking interview process?"

He mates laughed, hard.

Rovein nodded amused. "Some are quite lengthy, can take decades."

Her jaw dropped. "That is outrageous. How hard is it to tell if you want to fuck someone into the ground?"

Rovein laughed, hard and held her to him.

Her mates were grinning and shaking their heads.

Other elves around were grinning, some laughing.

Mae was blown away. She shook her head. "Well, I am clearly shallow, I am just taking all the pretty for myself."

That got the elves laughing, hard,

Rovein had not been this amused, in possibly ever. Smiling against her throat he pushed his hips up to meet her downward thrusts moaning when they ground together harder. They would be spending a great deal of time together if he had anything to say in the matter.

Mae shivered against him. "You're from Lothlorien right?"

Nodding yes he nipped at her throat.

"When do you go back?"

Rovein smiled against her. "I will remain at your side."

Mae quirked an eyebrow.

"I am uncertain how much your mates have told you about this process, but once claimed we remain yours until we are dismissed. I am a guard, I will just shift and do my position here, or wherever you choose to be." Rovein lightly sucked at her throat.

"Wow…" Mae blinked. That was rather intense. Just having them go uprooting their lives like that.

Elladan smiled. 'It is the males greatest desire to be claimed by a female. They anticipate having that bond. Wait for it. He is truly happy with this. Doubly so for his age.'

Mae nodded slowly. Elf culture, still good. She was going hunted for the sorely neglected pretty. Slipping a hand behind Rovein's neck she fingered the collar and kissed him hard.

Rovein moaned when she played with his collar. That was such a turn on for him. To know he belonged to her. Was owned by her. She fluttered around him and he came hard gripping her against him.

Mae pulled back and smiled at him. She gave him a playful kiss on the tip of his nose. "We are going to have a lot of fun together."

Rovein smiled at her. "I look forward to it. Summon me whenever you wish."

Mae shivered. Just summoning hot elves to roll around was like, amazing. She gave him a peck on the lips before working her way off. She stretched and eyeballed the group. There was still all of the fucking going on. So hot. She went and grabbed a stack of collars. It was a huge injustice that these gorgeous males were just being left in the wilderness. Trapping and domesticating was in their best interest really.

Her mates grinned.

Mae smirked and started off to study another group. She tilted her head. Now that was a fun position. Clearly elves had excellent balance. She made an amused sound. She studied each of them her eyes flicking up and down. Now she was studying them not just for beauty, but for youth. Having to wait like 1100 years for a little pussy was fucking cruel.

Smiling her eyes zoomed onto a trio. Her eyebrows went up. She stared. Holy mother of god. Triplets. Fucking triplets. They were beautiful. They had stunning ebony hair with a subtle silvery gloss that dipped to their hips. Their eyes were an absolutely gorgeous deep violet. Not lavender, fucking violet. Their features took her breath away. How the fuck anyone got prettier than Cugu she had no fucking clue, but they managed. She went and stood beside them. One of the triplets was standing, his brother sucking his cock, the other fucking him from behind. Fuck. A chill slammed down her spine. They also seemed to meet her youth requirement. She'd peg them for like maybe 15 at the oldest. Of course, if 15 year olds could be 6'2" and perfectly cut. Deliciously lithe. She pondered, could she fit two sets of twins and a set of triplets into one bed?

Her mates laughed, hard.

Well fuck, time to get groping. Slipping behind the one giving his brother a good fucking she ran her hands down his back dragging her nails behind her. She could feel him shiver. She gripped his backside and squeezed feeling the taunt muscle. Sweet Jesus. She dragged her tongue down his spine and playfully flicked it along his crack. She definitely needed to acquire that toy. Parting him she flicked her tongue over him teasing the little ridges. She fucked him with her tongue in time with the motion of his hips.

The triplet moaned at the feel of her tongue working into him. He squirmed a bit.

Mae smiled and gave his backside a nip. Licking her finger she worked her way in and found that perfect spot and started to massage it. She was going to spend a lot of time rolling around with the triplets. She might just have to get them a room next to hers.

Legolas made an amused sound. 'I am certain we can accommodate your desire. I would also be interested in the accessibility of your triplets. The new twins can have a room on the other side of us.'

Mae grinned. 'I love you, you know that right.'

'And I love you as well.' Legolas mentally winked at her.

Mae fucked him with her finger enjoying the small clenches. She worked in a second deepening the massage.

The triplet came when she pressed just the right spot. He moaned and gripped his brother's hips hard.

Mae withdrew her fingers and stood. "Withdraw."

The triplet slipped free of his brother. "Turn around."

He turned to her and she looked up at him. She felt a pleasant shiver. "On your knees."

The triplet dropped to the ground in front of her. Mae smiled and looked down at him. This submissive thing was so fucking hot, really. She slid a hand into his hair shivering a bit at the texture, like the finest, softest fur. No time with the preamble. She slid a collar off her arm and slipped it around his neck locking it. He actually moaned.

Mae parted her legs a bit. "Lick my pussy."

The triplet was unfamiliar with the term but the command was quite clear. He shivered a bit and slid his hands along her hips and angled his face so he could press his mouth against her. He started licking his tongue sliding back and forth. He had never done this before but he was certainly open to learning and practicing, a lot.

Mae didn't mind the inexperience really, teaching him would be half the fun. "Swirl your tongue around my clit, keep a firm pressure."

The triplet shivered and followed the directions.

"Swirls around then little flicks over it."

The triplet moaned again. He flicked his tongue over her and went back to swirling getting into a pattern.

Mae moaned. She gripped his hair and watched the other two. They made very pretty cock suckers. She'd get them on her twins.

Elladan smirked, 'I approve of this scenario.'

Mae smiled. "Lightly suck on my clit, tap your tongue against it. Finger me at the same time."

The triplet shuddered. He worked a finger into her and moaned at the incredibly soft, slick warmth. Male lovers definitely did not feel like that. He latched onto her clit and tapped at it while he gently sucked.

"Suck more firmly and flick your tongue. Add a second finger."

He was painfully hard again. He worked the second finger in feeling the heat. He really hoped she felt like putting the rest of him to good use. This, was also something he wanted to do often. She was delicious.

"Fingers out, I want you fucking me with your tongue. Use a finger to circle my clit with a firm pressure."

By the Valor. He moaned as he withdrew his fingers, he considered then licked them clean shivering. Angling himself he thrust his tongue up into her and moaned at the taste coating his tongue and at the silky walls pressing against his tongue. He moved a finger as directed.

Mae was very, very pleased. He was excellent at following directions. She squirmed a bit and gripped his hair hard enough to sting.

The triplet moaned and felt his cock drip at the sensation. He was so close to cumming. She came against him and he lapped at her capturing what he could. The feel of the silky juices slipping down his chin made him cum.

Mae smiled at his reaction. Clearly he really, really like licking pussy. That boded well for their relationship.

Mae pushed him away. "Flat on your back, I want you hard."

The triplet moaned and his cock stood at attention. She straddled him, grasped him and slid down onto him. He slid his hands to her hips and moaned as she started to move. Now he knew exactly why the females were so desired, so sought after. They felt completely different from the males. So soft, warm, delicious curves, a grasping silk heat like nothing he had felt before.

He was incredibly lucky to have been chosen. His brothers and him had almost not bothered when they saw the size of the group. They were far too young. Clearly the immortal human did not care about such things. He was amused really, she didn't even ask his name yet. Not that he was complaining, she had a collar on his neck and was riding him. There was plenty of time later for formalities.

Mae loved the pretty triplet. Fucking hot. She dipped forward and kissed him keeping up her rhythm. He was an amazing kisser, all kinds of fun there. Very playful. Their tongues danced together him swirling them around each way. She ground into him hard loving the feel of his perfect body pressed into hers. Seriously, getting tossed into the land of naked models was like winning the lottery so many times over.

The triplet followed her over cumming hard. He groaned under her.

Mae winked at him and dipped forward, "What's your name?"

He laughed and smiled. "Tirith"

"Nice to meet you." She moved her hips a bit.

He gave her an amused smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

Mae gave him a peck on the lips. "I don't care in relation to selecting, but I am on a mission, how old are you all?"

He arched an eyebrow, "287. Mission?"

Mae nodded, "I thought it was all kinds of crazy that the other females are making insane rules like making you all wait like 1500 years to roll around with a girl. I am hunting the youngest ones."

Tirith laughed. He smiled at her. That was truly amusing. And very beneficial for them. Very beneficial.

'Elladan, in human terms what's his age.'

Elladan made an amused sound. 'Likely 12.' He tsk'd.

Mae laughed, 'Like I said, moral compass skewed, very.' She pondered, 'Besides in my world humans used to get married at 12 when they were off dying with dysentery by age 30.'

Her mates laughed, hard.

Mae grinned at Tirith and tapped her head. "Sorry rude, my mates were just chatting."

Smiling he nodded, "How many do you have?"

"6."

His jaw dropped in shock.

Mae nodded, "I am from a different world." She waved a hand. "I just got to Middle Earth yesterday. Apparently none of the rules are applying to me. Just tossed right out the window."

Nodding slowly he blinked at her.

Mae nodded, "I've decided we're all going to hang out and I'll show you my world. We have a machine that shows moving pictures with sound. Amazing." She waved her hands. "For me this world is like a zillion years in the past."

"Past?"

Mae nodded, "My world is massive, and super advanced. We brought with us the plans for many machines. We're going to change this world. Make it better. We're also going to wipe out those nasty orcs permanently."

His eyes widened. "Can you explain?"

Mae nodded, "We brought back the design for guns. It's a weapon that shoots, but you can kill from miles away without being seen. Even the smallest you can kill from a mile away. We have flying machines that drop massive bombs, kill with waves of fire. Tanks, they are like a massive carriage but made of iron that moves. They have a massive weapon on them that kills a lot with one hit. They are impossible to pierce. We have armour designs so you can't be killed with a sword or arrow, impossible to pierce with those. We have designs for all kinds of weapons that you don't have." Mae smiled. "We are going to have an orc killing party."

Tirith's eyes were huge. He blinked at her. "Can you show me?"

Mae nodded. "Sure, I can show you the gun. The rest Legolas' dad is working on building now. They have the metal smiths on 24 hour duty." She considered. "I also have a war video, I can show you that."

Tirith nodded. His brother's were kneeling next to the pair eyes wide.

Mae looked at them and waved. "Hello other pretty triplets."

They grinned and smiled at her.

She pointed at one, "Name?"

"Ceven."

She pointed at the other, "Name?"

He smiled, "Rom."

Nodding she smiled. "Nice to meet you all."

"Ceven?" She held up the collar and he moved closer so she could snap it on. He backed up with a smile.

"Rom?"

Nodding he moved closer with an amused smiled. She slid the collar around his neck and closed it with a click.

Mae nodded. "I will show you all the wonders of modern warfare soon. But I haven't had the pleasure of rolling around with you two yet." She waved her hand at the pair.

They both arched their eyebrows then smiled.

Mae looked up as Legolas came over.

"So my love, you will be giving war 101?"

Mae laughed and nodded yes.

"I think it would be best if we invited all of the guard, and of course, your lovers if they wish to attend. We can set up the TV in the main hall." Legolas smiled. "Actually, did you pack a projector?"

Mae nodded. "Cost a fucking fortune too, to get one that good and that small."

Legolas nodded, "I'll invite my father and his advisors as well. They should see your war machines in action."

Mae nodded. "Yes, they can't exactly go visiting military training exercises like we did."

Legolas nodded.

She arched an eyebrow, "How about my lovely triplet Tirith…" She stroked a hand over his chest. "Gets you off…and I roll with the other two and watch."

Legolas arched an eyebrow then smiled. "I think that would be agreeable."

Mae grinned and got off of Tirith and helped him up. She gave Tirith a playful pat on the bottom. "On your knees, suck his cock, we're going to watch."

Tirith shivered and fell to his knees. Having relations with the prince of all people was quite impressive really. That he could never have imagined. Legolas moved closer to him brushing his cock against his lips and he moved forward giving him long lick. He stroked his shaft with his tongue pulling up to swirl over the head and flick at his slit. Then he took him in with long deep sucks.

Mae watched and grinned. Fucking hot. Really. She pinned the other triplets with a look. "Ceven you're fucking be from the back, Rom you're in front. Eyes on the show."

The two triplets shook off a little shiver. Ceven went and slid his hands down along her soft curves with a moan. He'd wanted a female badly. Having the collar around his neck almost made him cum. He carefully nudged into her before slipping in fully. Sliding his hands up her he cupped her breasts and massaged his fingers teasing her nipples.

Rom swept his eyes over her and groaned. He pressed against her and slipped into her from the front moaning at the sensation of his brother already inside her. The two of them taking her like this was an incredible turn on. He dipped down and kissed her and was surprised that even that felt different than the males. More delicate. He ran his hands along the curve of her waist to her hips and moaned. So soft. He got into a rhythm with his brother watching Tirith sucking on the prince. Legolas had his hands tangled in his hair guiding the motions. He definitely wanted into the prince's bed.

Mae came as she watched Legolas' cum into Tirith's mouth the other drinking him down. Her orgasm sent her triplets over. They came hard. Mae shivered a bit. "Withdraw." They slipped from her.

Mae smiled at them, "So I am curious, what do you all do?"

Ceven smiled, "We are guards. Here in Mirkwood."

Mae nodded. "So you're really up for the weapons of mass destruction introduction."

They nodded very curious.

Mae looked at Legolas, "How about after this party we set everything up…also, any word on the chance you'll have one of the jets up and running by war time?"

"We think it is possible. We have called for the help of the Drawsan elves. They are not far, mountain realm. Like the dwarves they are exceptionally skilled in metal work. They also can bring the oil and gas."

Mae nodded. "That was definitely not in our story."

Legolas nodded, "We have read it, there are many of the elves not mentioned. It seems to focus only on the immediate quest of the nine."

Mae quirked an eyebrow, "Anything unique about these elves?"

Legolas smiled amused. "They have unique colouring I think you may find of interest. There are none in Mirkwood at the moment. I will also send a notice that one of our females is seeking lovers."

Mae nodded slowly. "It is kind of like ordering pizza."

Legolas laughed, hard. He shook his head and went to her dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "You my love, are endlessly amusing."

Mae smiled, "I need to earn my keep."

Legolas chuckled and smiled.

Mae looked at her triplets, "Just to give you the 411 I am adding your names to your collars, or I will never be able to tell you apart. I just haven't tagged my twins because we're bonded for eternity."

The triplets laughed and nodded. They gave her amused smiles.

Mae clapped her hands, "OK, I am not done groping elves. How about you all go play and I can continue seeking out the young and neglected."

The four made amused sounds.

Mae strode over and plucked up a few more collars. She mentally calculated. She had 15 now. An even 20 would be nice, 1 in 5 was pretty good odds for the pretty elves.

Mae went to the next group. She studied the ones on their knees, her eyes flicking up to those having their cocks sucked. She felt a chill. Huge elf sex parties were now on her list of acceptable trades for her ridiculous fame back home. She studied each closely and eyeballed one. Devastatingly pretty. That seemed to be an ongoing theme. Hair to his chest, a gorgeous deep red that almost had a deep purple sheen to it. His eyes blew her mind. They were the prettiest lime green, brilliant. She didn't know eyes could be that fucking colour. Let alone that it would look good. He also looked young. Very young. Beautiful, delicate features. He was definitely near the same age as the triplets or she was fucking dipping way into jailbait territory. She considered. Well Elvish ages were different than human ones. He was well over six feet and perfect. The laws at home would be thrown out the window if their young ones were walking around with massive cocks and six packs. She shivered.

She went over and turned him to her meeting his eyes. She smiled and he smiled back. "Name?"

"Rílas."

Mae nodded curious, "What do you do? Age?"

Rilas smiled, "I craft weapons. I am 222."

Mae nodded. 'Elladan?'

'11'.

Mae made an amused sound. 'Well, he is at a massive sex party. Fair game.'

Her mates laughed.

Mae nodded at him with a smile and raised the collar. He dropped to his knees and she got a pleasant shiver. God. She could do this all day. Slipping it around his throat she snapped it shut.

Rilas moaned when the collar snapped shut. This was truly remarkable. He had only come to see what the immortal human female looked like. He never thought for a moment he would actually be selected. He was likely the youngest one there. It was unheard of for someone his age to be claimed. Far, far too young. He shivered when she petted his hair.

Mae pet his soft hair with a smile. So pretty. She arched an eyebrow. Considered. Smiled. "Up, you and I are going to have some fun."

Rilas nodded and stood. She took his hand and she surveyed the room. She nodded and tugged him over to the couch. That would work fine it was pretty high. She bent over it and looked at him. "Give me a good fucking."

Rilas moaned and nodded. He moved behind her and slipped into her moaning at the sensation. Definitely not like a male lover. Far too silky, soft, warm, wet heat. He gripped her hips and started to thrust into her. He would have to introduce her to his friend who was there if she was willing to claim young lovers. See if she was open to it. He was quite beautiful.

Mae moaned as he pounded into her. This was definitely a 10 day. He felt so good. Quite thick, she liked it a lot. Why in god's name the other females were just ignoring fucking stunning triplets because of their age blew her mind. It was completely outrageous. Well fuck, if they were ignoring an entire fucking millennium and a half of gorgeous elves with hard cocks because of their age…well she had a few thousand years, she could take care of a good chunk of them herself.

Elladan shared an amused look with Elohir. "I do believe she is going to be very, very popular."

Elohir nodded with a grin.

Rilas came hard when he felt her go over. He leaned forward and placed some kisses on her back. He slipped free and she turned to him and pulled him down for a kiss. Mae quirked an eyebrow.

'Elladan, how hard and fast a rule is that 126?"  
>Her mates laughed.<p>

Elladan grinned, 'It is merely a ratio. We can have as many collars created as you desire.'

Mae shivered. Well fuck. She was putting a factory to good use once they built one.

Legolas, Elladan and Elohir laughed, hard.

Mae pulled back and winked at Rilas, "I have a goal to get to 20 today." She motioned to the collars, "So I need to keep shopping,"

Rilas laughed at the phrasing and smiled at her. "If you desire, I have a friend here who you may find appealing. We are the same age."

Mae quirked an eyebrow. "Lead on."

Rilas took her hand and studied the groups with a grin. She was definitely an excellent addition to their realm. He spotted his friend standing with another elf taking him into his mouth. Rilas led her over and called his name, "Dail."

Dail turned and Mae's jaw dropped. What the bloody fuck? She gave the fuck up. Seriously. She was stopping the labelling of prettier, prettiest…this was outrageous. He was like, fucking stunning. In all capital letters. He had golden blonde hair to the middle of his back with a glossy sheen. Startling sky blue eyes. Such fucking perfect, delicate, feminine features she could not even wrap her head around him not being a girl. A fucking perfect girl. Well, she was onboard with this. Like buy every fucking cabin out onboard. She grinned. Felt like doing a happy dance. "Dail?" She held up the collar.

The other elf backed away and Dail came and fell to his knees in front of her.

God. Holy mother fucking god. A chill slammed down her spine. When she was done fucking all the pretty elves she was drinking and dancing. They could come too. She leaned forward and slid the collar around his neck with a very satisfying click.

"Dail, stand."

He stood and met her eyes. She shivered and reached for him. Dipping down he met her for a kiss. They made out for awhile her hands all over him. Groping was definitely on her top 10 list of best things ever. She arched an eyebrow. So if she saw one that wasn't collared? How did that work?"

Elohir made an amused sound. 'If you are interested in them, any you see anywhere, just simply ask if they have been claimed. Carry collars with you.'

Mae grinned. Well fuck. She was kind of looking forward to taking her city tour. Like more than before. She mentally rubbed her hands together and cackled. Her mates laughed.

Considering she tugged Dail over to the couch and gave him a little push so he sat. She straddled him and sunk down. She was riding the pretty elf, then finding 3 more to fuck. Then she had to go roll around with the four she had first selected before she decided it was just more efficient to start fucking elves against walls.

Dail moaned under her. He needed to take Rilas for a thank you dinner. Clearly he had been recommended. He gripped her hips and leaned forward to flick his tongue over her nipples sucking at them lightly. He had wanted a female so badly. Being claimed this young was outrageous really, but he was not going to complain if she wanted to make her own rules. He raised his hips to meet her downward thrusts moaning at the feel of her. He came hard when she clenched around him and he held her to him breathing hard.

Mae grinned. That was fun. Nothing like fucking pretty elves over lunch. Mae met his eyes with a smile. She tapped his nose with a finger. "I like you, we're going to have a lot of fun together."

Dail smiled.

"I'm curious, what do you do? Besides walk around being gorgeous."

Dail made an amused sound, "I assist in my father's clothing shop."

Mae grinned. "What kind of clothing?" She could certainly take her business to a place that offered a nice roll around with every purchase.

Her mates grinned.

"Formal wear, for both men and women." Dail stroked a hand down her back with a smile.

Mae nodded, "I am sure I will have to do princess things at some point that require me to not wear what I usually do."

Legolas made an amused sound. Elladan and Elohir glanced at one another and smiled.

Dail made an amused sound. "If you ever wish to visit I can certainly assist you."

Mae nodded, "It's a date. Warning though, I shop hard."

Legolas and the twins laughed.

Dail smiled. His parents would be thrilled with the business from the royal family.

Mae tapped her fingers on his shoulder and pondered. Well, she hadn't actually been shopping in awhile. And that was more of an, oh my god, about to get sucked into another dimension trip. She could use something a bit less panicked.

Legolas smiled, 'You may shop whenever you desire. Dail would likely make an excellent partner for such an endeavour.'

Mae mentally stuck her tongue out at him, 'You just don't have shoe patience.'

Legolas laughed. 'My love, you are 100% correct. Though I do my best for your sake.'

Mae made a little sniff. She arched an eyebrow, "Dail, do you like to shop?"

Dail cocked his head at her, "Yes, actually. When I have the time."

"What do you like to shop for?"

"Anything really. Though I do honestly have a collection of boots I quite like. I know an excellent leatherworker."

Mae's eyes got huge. "Shoes!"

Her mates all started laughing.

"Dail, you may not actually be a fea mate, but a soul mate in human terms we can work with."

Dail smiled and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I love shoes." She hugged him. This was amazing. What were the chances of finding a gorgeous male lover that actually admired shoes and liked shopping?

Legolas was having a very hard time not laughing again. This was very amusing.

Mae pulled back and kissed him. She quirked an eyebrow when she felt him get hard. Well, what the hell…was there really any difference in having sex like 19 vs 20 times? She moaned against his mouth and started moving her hips again.

Dail was quite amused by her declaration. Though, if that was an activity they could do together perhaps he could position himself as a primary lover? He shivered at the thought. He wondered if she even knew the difference? With being human there was a good chance she did not know how things would work with such a large quantity of lovers. Smiling, he could ask while he had her undivided attention. It was unlikely anyone else had broached the topic yet. The older males would definitely wait. This might be his best opportunity. He stroked a hand through her hair and kissed her neck. "Mae?"

"Um…yes?" She shivered and ground into him hard.

"Has anyone spoken to you yet about the difference between primary lovers and secondary lovers?"

Mae arched an eyebrow. "No, what's that?"

Dail smiled against her. "In Elvish culture, because the females take so many lovers their relationships are broken into groups. There are your fea mates, which take top priority, then your primary lovers who you have a close relationship with, in your terms perhaps best friends would suffice… you spend a great deal of time together. Secondary lovers are those you are friendly with, but in general only share a bed on occasion."

Mae quirked an eyebrow. They had a fucking tier system for lovers?

Elladan and Elohir laughed hard.

Dail hugged her.

Mae smiled, she knew why he was explaining this. That was sweet really. "What do you like to do for fun?"

Dail smiled. If she was asking that was certainly a good sign. "I enjoy dancing, going to the pub when the opportunity arises, drawing, all forms of music, the theatre, I actually enjoy tailoring and designing my own fashion."

Mae's eyebrows shot up at that. That was amazing. She loved fashion and everything about design. They would have so much fun doing work together, maybe working on designs from her world? "Do you design fashion for just men, or women too?"

"Both." Dail smiled his hands firmly on her bottom helping her keep a rhythm.

"Do you actually make clothes for either sex?"

"Yes, we do both in our shop."

Mae grinned. Holy fuck! That was perfect. She kissed him her tongue stroking his. If he wanted to be a primary lover and was willing to shoe shop and make clothes they were definitely up for being good friends on that basis alone.

Legolas smiled feeling her excitement. 'My love, if you do take him as a primary, among the royal family, he will be offered a room here at the palace so he may be closer to you.' Legolas made an amused sound, 'I fully support your selection.'

Mae laughed, 'Again with you being anti-shoes.'

Legolas laughed and smiled.

Mae hugged Dail. "I think you and I are going to be a good match. I love making clothes and designing too, we could have a lot of fun together doing that."

Dail smiled and kissed her throat. "I am interested in seeing what the fashion of you world is like after seeing you and the princes today."

Mae nodded, "Did you like it?"

Dail grinned, "Very much." He shivered a bit. All of them had been very, very attractive in their clothing. It was so different. He quite liked the look, and the hair styles.

Mae grinned, "I can show you so much. My world has different fashions for many things, our style is related to a kind of music. People who like it dress similar. In my world it is easy to tell who likes what music and art by their clothes. Religion, work…fashion is very important."

That was fascinating. "I would love to see the different styles."

Mae nodded, "My twins really liked the fashion too and brought back thousands of pictures. We want to make our own shop."

Dail nodded smiling. That was truly interesting.

Mae grinned, "We are hoping to start converting some of the elves. Our fashion is so much more fun."

Dail chuckled. "I can see why with what you were wearing today. Very attractive."

Mae leaned back and eyeballed him. "I can think of somethings that would look amazing on you." God, getting him into a pair of skinny jeans and a really cute hoodie, maybe with ears, good lord.

Dail nodded. "Can you explain a bit?"

Mae nodded, "Well, you saw what the twins were wearing, something similar. But we have a small hooded jacket…I haven't seen the same material here yet, but I can show you. But sometimes the boys go for cute. They have black hoodies with cute animal ears on top, like a cat." She made a motion to the top of her head.

Dail laughed and quirked an eyebrow at her. That was quite amusing.

She eyeballed him. "Now the question is, would you let me put cat ears on you."

Dail grinned. This had to be the greatest lover interview in their history. Truly entertaining. Dail winked at her, "You may put me in anything you desire."

Mae shivered. "Good answer." She kissed him on the tip of his nose. "I vote you into one of the primary lover spots. We have cat ear hoodies to make."

Dail's eyes widened then he grinned. Well that certainly went very well. "I look forward to our fashion endeavours."

Mae nodded and smiled. "Legolas was telling me that you can move in if you like. There are apparently rooms kicking around for those I make hoodies with."

Dail smiled. That was one of the great bonuses of being taken as a lover by one of the royal families. "I look forward to being closer to you." He gave her bottom a squeeze and she gave him a kiss.

Mae smiled. This was going to be awesome to have someone to do this with. None of the others were into sewing. They could stitch and roll around then stitch some more. Focusing she ground into him hard kissing him. Their tongues stroked one another in sure sweeps. Mae slid a hand into his hair. She loved the beautiful gold. So pretty. She came against him and he spilled into her as she gripped him. She pulled back and smiled at him. "You and I are going to be seeing a lot of one another. Maybe we can do shopping very soon?"

Dail smiled. "I would like that, just let me know when you desire. Simply summon me and I will arrive."

Mae shivered. The whole summoning thing, amazing. Mae nodded. She gave him a peck on the lips. "As much as I want to stay and just roll around with you some more I have 3 more to find."

Dail nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We can see one another if you wish."

Mae nodded and worked her way off of him. She shivered a bit when she watched him stand. So perfect. His hair was fascinating, the rich gold with a subtle glow. OK, she needed to focus. She had to hunt. She went and found three more collars and did a little mental jog.

Heading to a group she hadn't been to yet she studied them. Wow. Half the group was getting quite a thorough fucking from the other half. There was so much cock just slamming into hot elves. God, she was so wet. Her eyes studied the ones sitting up and doing the fucking. They were all pretty enough but she wanted fucking stunning. She started studying the ones laying on their backs. Her eyes narrowed in on one. Not young like the others appeared but fucking smoking hot. She'd peg him at maybe 22. Once again with the beautiful, perfect feminine features. Oh, she'd seen a lot of handsome elves, but she wanted pretty. PRETTY. The more like a girl the better. He was deliciously slender, delicate almost. With beautiful dark blue eyes and sleek silver hair that fell to his chest. Apparently she really, really liked the Lothlorien elves. Well she was going to join in, then collar him, then ask his name. That was a good plan.

Mae walked over and they studied her looking interested. Not one for preamble she went and stood over him and met his eyes. She could tell he shivered a bit. She flicked her eyes over the others that were still fucking and stood so she could kneel down over his face. He grasped her thighs and started licking at her while she watched the others.

The elf shivered as she looked down at him. He was very, very glad he had come today. When she kneeled over him he moaned and felt himself get even harder as her lips touched his own. He swept his tongue up and down her dipping in to flick at her clit. To be chosen would be his greatest dream. He had not been for over 2500 years. His name was tarnished by another female who desired him and who he refused. Word had spread of his supposed disloyalty to his own female. The slander had not been forgotten by the other females. When he had read the post of an immortal human he had hoped greatly that she would not judge so.

Mae moaned. God, all the elves were ridiculously good at oral. She pondered. When she was drawing or something she just might keep one under her desk licking at her. That would certainly inspire some creativity.

Her mates arched their eyebrows and she could feel their interest. It amused her when Elladan mentally raised a hand.

Mae moved her hips a bit keeping a rhythm with his tongue. He had this perfect swirl, press, flick combo going around her clit that was making her moan. The visual stimulation was nice too. She arched an eyebrow. Forget video porn, she'd just use her own on demand service. Really, she amused herself too.

The elf sucked at her clit and rapidly flicked. He moaned when she came and lapped at her.

Mae pointed at the elf fucking him. "Cum." It amazed her when he did. That was incredible really. Blew her mind how well they all followed directions. She pointed at another pair. "Join them, he's going to suck your cock." The two she motioned between nodded and she watched the one she'd dismissed from her elf go straddle the other's face. OK, visual stimulation good. She shimmied down her elf's body and turned to straddle him. She grasped him and sank down. She motioned for him to sit up so they were in the lotus position, him sitting cross legged, and her legs around him over his hips. This way she could talk to him. Well, after. She moved forward and kissed him.

The elf slid his hands down her back then one back up to slip behind her neck. He kissed her deeply his tongue massaging hers. Even if he was not chosen this day it was amazing to just be taken like this again. They kissed for awhile their hips moving together.

Mae pulled back a bit with a happy shiver. She really liked him. Such kind, beautiful eyes. Gentle. She got a seriously good vibe from him. "What's your name?"

The elf smiled at her, he would have to explain even if she did not recognize his name, if she was told by another female she would not take kindly to it. He did not want to be claimed only to be dismissed again. It would be too painful. "Sirya."

Mae smiled, "That's a beautiful name." She really like it.

He stroked a hand through her hair fascinated by the blue sheen. "Thank you. There is something I must explain to you."

Mae quirked an eyebrow.

"My name is tarnished. Just over 2500 ago a female accused me of disloyalty to my female. The others have not forgotten that." Sirya met her eyes.

Mae studied him, "We're you actually disloyal?" Seriously, she couldn't picture it.

Sirya shook his head no, "No. I refused her advances and she felt scorned."

Mae nodded. Bitch. "Well, she sounds like a total bitch to me." Mae leaned forward and grabbed one of the collars she'd set on the ground. She pushed his hair back and slid it around his neck clicking it shut.

Sirya was stunned really. Then he smiled. To be believed above another female was shocking really.

Mae hugged him. "I don't like girl drama. And frankly, with the whole trading elves thing it makes no sense whatsoever for someone not to just ask. I'd say she was completely at fault and deserved to be shot down." Mae nodded.

Sirya quirked an eyebrow at her. She certainly made a fair point. None of the other females had stopped to question so.

Mae smiled at him. She really, really liked him. "What do you do?"

Sirya smiled, "I am a jeweller."

Mae raised her eyebrows. Now that was cool. Jewellery she loved just as much as her precious shoes. "I'd love to see your work sometime. Do you have your own shop?"

"I do, and you are welcome to come anytime you wish."

Mae grinned, "I might have to get you to show me how to make things. I love fashion. I also brought with me some jewels and precious metals from my world." That she had loaded up on just in case. She had Legolas drag a fucking hockey bag of gems and gold and platinum coins through that portal with her.

Sirya was quite curious. "I would love to see what your world's gems look like."

Mae nodded, "I have a huge variety. Some of everything I could find." She'd gone precious and semiprecious. Even adding in things like coral, ivory, pearls, and fossils. She arched an eyebrow, "Do you have pearls?"

Sirya cocked his head. "What is a pearl?"

"There is an animal that lives under the ocean, an oyster." She made a cupping motion with her hands and opened and closed it. "Inside is a small circular stone that comes in a huge variety of colours. They are very shiny and opaque."

Sirya arched his eyebrow. "No, I have heard of no animal that creates such a thing."

Mae grinned, "I am so dragging you with me after this and I can show you."

Sirya smiled. Her enthusiasm was quite endearing.

Mae considered. She did want her fashion empire going. And she really, really liked him. She tapped him on the nose. "You I want as a primary."

Sirya was stunned. That was far more than he could have hoped for. He gave her a beautiful smile. "I would be honoured."

Mae smiled at him. She loved the feel of him. Felt right. "I suspect we will be amazing friends. And lovers." She moved her hips a bit more forcefully and he winked at her.

"I have to agree." He gave her a peck on the lips.

Mae quirked an eyebrow and stroked his hair, "Do you live here?"

"No, I am from Lothlorien. But I have a shop here, in my home realm, and in Rivendell."

Mae nodded, "Well I am kidnapping you for the majority of the time. Whenever you're free."

Sirya smiled. "I will remain here with you. Go where you are. I have assistants that will come to me, that help me manage the other shops. I need not visit the other realms often."

Mae hugged him. It was odd but she already felt really attached to him. Very strange really.

Elladan smiled, 'While not a fea mate, there are others you may find yourself bonding to. We call them kindred. Similar souls. What you are sensing in him is thus. Had you not found fea mates, it is likely you two would have wed.'

Both Mae's eyebrows went up and she smiled. She hugged Sirya again and spoke close to his ear, "My fea mate was just giving me the low down on kindred souls."

Sirya returned her hug. "I sense this as well." He kissed her throat and smiled against her. He had yet to meet a kindred. Even though they could be either male or female. Truly, this was a blessed day.

They focused on the feel of one another, moving together. They kissed as they moved wrapped in one another. Mae still had two more to find but she would have been content just rolling around with Sirya the rest of the day. They came at the same time and she shivered in his arms. Mae cuddled with him. "I really don't want to leave, but I had a goal of 20. I need to find two more."

Sirya kissed her throat again. "You should, there are many here who have never been with a female. They desire one greatly."

Mae nodded, "I was telling my mates that since I'll live so long I am working well past the 126."

Sirya made an amused sound. "I assure you, there will be much gratitude."

Mae nodded, "Well I am still introducing you to the lovely jewels of my world. So I will see you very soon." She winked at him, "I fancy rolling around with you beside a stack of shiny things."

Sirya laughed and nodded. He kissed her forehead. "I look forward to our rolling around beside shiny things." He smiled at the terminology. Truly, she spoke like no other he had met. It was quite entertaining.

They kissed for quite a bit longer before she made her way off of him to go back to hunting. She picked up the two final collars and wandered between groups. A lot of handsome. Very handsome. But she just didn't find that appealing. She liked beautiful boys.

Elohir smiled, 'It may interest you to know that your preference is actually very, very rare among our kind. The females do not wish to have those that look like themselves. Dislike those that could be mistaken for female.'

Mae quirked an eyebrow. That was probably to her benefit. She was perfectly happy just keeping all of them. She arched an eyebrow.

'Yes, that is why that even as princes we have not been selected for a very long time. We are considered far too feminine.'

Mae's eyes got huge. It was completely outrageous. Who turned away males for being too fucking beautiful. Holy mother of god. That baffled her completely. Completely fucking baffled. The other females were clearly fucking insane with their arbitrary rules and complete exclusion of the prettiest.

Her mates laughed quite amused. Elohir smiled. 'I would agree with you. Truly, those you have picked would have been the least likely to be chosen had another female been here.'

Mae's jaw dropped. 'Even the triplets?'

'Especially the triplets, their youth combined with their appearance would have made them undesirable.' Elladan made an amused sound.

Mae shook her head. What the bloody fuck? This was like, even more unbelievable than her being sucked into a fucking story book dragging weapons of mass destruction behind her.

Her mates laughed, hard.

Mae shook her head again. Insane. Totally insane. Well fuck. She went and picked up five more collars. She was just going to take all the pretty. Crazy women. Her mates laughed again.

She surveyed the group dismissing the handsome males and zeroing in on the one that looked most like a fucking stunning girl. So hot. Lovely delicate features. Perfect profile. Full lips. Just beautiful. He had that waterfall of silver hair she loved and vivid green eyes. Like polished emeralds. It blew her mind that he would have been considered un-fucking-desirable. Like what the hell? She shook off the little shiver of disgust she felt. Truly, the females here were completely mad. She watched him on his knees sucking some other elf off. Walking over she pointed at the one getting the blowjob. "Go join the others." She made a motion to the group of two next to her. "The one on all fours looks like he could use a good fucking." The male nodded and withdrew.

"Stand." Mae eyeballed the beautiful boy. He looked quite young.

He stood and smiled at her.

"Name? Age?"

The elf shifted a bit on the nervous side. His age was definitely going to be an issue. "Yúla, I am 196." He waited to be dismissed.

Mae nodded and raised the collar.

Yúla was quite startled and dropped to his knees.

Mae smiled and stroked his hair before slipping the collar around his neck and clicking it shut. God, she was just going to tour the city dragging a wagon of collars behind her. Her mates laughed again, very hard.

"Stand."

Yúla stood still stunned. He raised a hand and brushed the collar on his neck. This was completely unheard of. He had only come because his father insisted he go and see what a selection process was like. He shivered when she reached for him and pulled him into a kiss. He slid his hands along her feeling the soft curves and moaned against her mouth. He was startled when she pushed him against a wall. He positioned himself so she could slide onto him and he moaned as the soft, tight, warmth enveloped him. She moved against him hard and he gripped her bottom shivering at the feel of her sliding up and down his shaft.

Mae really liked the pretty elf. Fuck he was hot. She fucked him hard kissing him forcefully her tongue battling with his.

Yúla loved being taken like this. It was so arousing. Far more so than with the other males. Being pushed around by someone half his size made him quite hard. She was so much more petite than the elf females. Her loved that. He wondered if she would like him to sit at her feet. Perhaps on a leash. He moaned against her mouth at the idea. It made him squirm. He would have to ask if he could serve her like that.

Mae was definitely spending a lot of time fucking Yúla. He had a dancer's frame. Just gorgeous. She was going to have to make a fucking schedule to work them all in. Perhaps colour code it. She came against him and moaned. She had completely lost track of the number of times she had gone over that day. It was a marathon of orgasms.

When she came it sent him over hard. The feel of her fluttering around him was like nothing he had felt before. So good.

Mae gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You should go play with my others. I still have some hunting to do."

Yúla made an amused sound at her framing of that. He nodded at her and went to join her other males.

Mae wandered over to the next group and eyeballed them. Ignoring the handsome males her eyebrows shot up and she did a little hop. This was her fucking lucky day. Twins. Another set. Both ridiculously pretty. They had dark ash blonde hair that almost looked like gun metal grey. Very hot. Their eyes were a bright azure. They could easily be mistaken for gorgeous girls. She loved their adorable dimples. She cocked her head. She'd have to see if they were open to a hair cut. They would look fucking amazing in a hair style like her own, with the full top, bangs swept to one side, and thinned bottom. She also had some black extensions, those would look awesome layered underneath. She shivered watching one of the brothers give the other a good fucking.

Mae approached the pair. They didn't look that young, similar to her twins. Perhaps 19 or 20. She sat cross legged beside them watching them. So fucking hot.

Legolas mentally winked at her. 'I approve of your selection.'

'I am starting to think you like matching sets just as much as I do.'

Legolas laughed. 'My lovely mate, you may be on to something. Also, they would certainly do the hairstyle you wish.'

Mae shivered and gave a mental thumbs up.

The twins looked at the princess and grinned. They had noticed she was selecting only the most beautiful, the most feminine. It was so completely different. She was also selecting twins and triplets, so unusual. They had been to literally thousands of selections and they had never been chosen.

Legolas smiled, 'There is something else I should mention, that you will find surprising, and that will make you question our female's sanity.'

Mae arched an eyebrow, 'What is it now?'

'Multiples are hardly ever chosen because of their bond with one another. The females dislike them being so close, feel jealous. Some are never selected. Our twins have not been selected in more than 2000 years and were dismissed due to their bond.'

Mae gasped. That was completely fucking insane. Like the craziest thing she had heard yet. She put her head in her hands. It was outrageous. What the bloody fuck?

'I am nearly positive, the pair you are looking at, have never been selected. With their feminine beauty and partnership it is highly unlikely, no matter their age.'

Mae blinked. She literally did not have the words for how fucked up that was. She eyeballed the twins, fuck she was collaring them now before the insanity could spread. She stood. She pointed at them. "Both of you stand."

The brother withdrew and they stood smiling, quite excited.

"Names, ages?"

One spoke, "I am Lótë, my brother is Asëa. We are 3021."

Mae nodded and held up the collars. They fell to their knees. Mae nodded to herself. She would have a whole army of multiples. Her mates grinned.

She slipped the collar around the first brother's neck and he moaned when it clicked shut. She shivered a bit. The second collar she fingered and slid very slowly around his neck. She snapped it shut and he actually gasped. God, they were too hot for words. She gripped the one twins hair and brought him to her core. "Lótë lick me." She looked at the other, "Asëa do the same, behind me."

The twins practically jumped on her. She moaned when she felt Lótë bury his tongue in her and start thrusting in and out. He dragged his tongue up and down her sucking at her clit and flicking with each pass. Asëa shivered as he slid his hands down her delicate curves and to her small, perfect backside. He parted her with a massage and dipped forward to flick at her with his tongue.

The twins were thrilled. She was so delicious. They had wanted a female desperately. To have such a beautiful petite one was a fantasy come true. Asëa buried his tongue in her thrusting in and out. Lótë was certain he had never been so aroused in his life she tasted divine.

Mae was thrilled. She loved matching sets, seriously, nothing better. She loved the colour of their hair, so unique. People in her world would kill for this colour. Hair dye just couldn't get it right. She studied his hair as it sifted through her fingers. Gun metal grey was the only description that really fit. God, she was spending a ton of time rolling around with them. She pondered. She could take them as primaries. They had clearly waited a long fucking time to have a female with their reaction. She arched an eyebrow, "Have you two ever been selected before?"

Lótë pulled back with a firm lick, "No, we have not."

Mae shuddered, now that was just fucking cruel making them wait so fucking long. "I want you two as primaries."

They were both stunned then grinned against her. They shivered a bit. That they had not expected. Lótë licked her again and pulled back, "We would love that, thank you."

Mae smiled, "I assure you, it is for my benefit as well." Her voice was suggestive.

The chuckled against her and went back to licking.

Mae squirmed as they worked at her with their mouths. She came when Lótë did a few delicious taps with his tongue then pressed below her clit firmly.

Lótë moaned against her shoving his tongue up into her coating his tongue with her taste. He thrust into her as she came.

"You two up and inside me."

They both moaned as they stood. Lótë slipped into her and Asëa worked his way in carefully. They started to move in unison holding her firmly between them. Asëa slid his hands to her breasts with a moan and gently massaged flicking his fingers over her nipples.

Asëa loved the feel her, her breasts felt soft and firm at the same time. He had always wondered. The weight of them in his hands was delicious. Life as a primary would going to be amazing. He could not wait.

Mae moaned and dug her nails into Lótë's back. He moaned at the sensation. "What do you two do?"

Lótë gripped her hips and smiled, "We are dancers."

Mae's eyebrows shot up. Apparently it was her really, fucking, lucky day. "Do you two like learning new styles?"

Asëa dipped down and sucked on her throat. "Yes, very much."

Mae grinned. "I will teach you some styles from my world."

The twins arched their eyebrows. Asëa cocked his head. "Your world?"

"Ah, crazy story. The twins and Legolas got sucked through a portal and dumped in another world and met me. My world is much more massive, 7 billion people, and very, very far in the future. Our world is built and functions on machines. They do everything."

Both their eyebrows shot up. They shared a look.

"We brought back plans for massive weapons to wipe out the orcs. If you like we are doing a presentation later to show the elves what they look like. You can come. Legolas' father already has the metal smiths building."

They tilted their heads. Asëa nodded slowly. "We would like to see that. What kind of machines?"

"Um, there are flying machines that shoot and drop bombs, kill things with waves of fire. There are tanks, which are like armoured carriages, but massive and made of iron, impossible to penetrate. They have a large weapon on them that shoots and makes a large area explode. We are building guns, a metal weapon that shoots far, can kill from miles away."

Their jaws dropped. Asëa arched an eyebrow, "That is truly outrageous."

"Oh trust me, there are many things from my world I can show you that will shock you. Thraduil is working with us to build the machines for our use. It is going to completely change this world."

The twins exchanged looks. Asëa fingered her hair, "I take it your style and the twins is from your world. Legolas as well."

Mae nodded. "We have completely different fashion and hair styles. Our style is from a kind of music. In our world we group our look to match art, music, religion, jobs."

Both their eyebrows shot up.

Asëa was curious and turned her hand and tapped the watercolour star on her wrist. "Is it common for females in your world to have tattoos? I have never seen this before. It is quite beautiful though."

"Very common. Especially with my style of music. Do you even do tattoos here?"

Asëa made a sound. "Only the Trua males of the north. They are human. They certainly do not look like yours. Yours is like a painting."

Mae winked at them, "Legolas and I got a matching tattoo. It is common for couples in our world." She slid her hand down her body and stroked her own hip where a delicate watercolour hummingbird was located. "It's called a hummingbird, they represent joy and playfulness, the reminder to love."

The two shared a look and smiled. Asëa nodded, "When we are finished we will look, we did not notice."

Mae smiled and nodded. They came together not long after clinging to one another. They shivered and the twins withdrew curious about her tattoo. They both came to her front and kneeled to study it.

Lótë smiled and traced it with a finger. "It is truly beautiful. Especially its meaning." He smiled. "You did not mention that it had his name in Sindarin." He traced the delicate lettering.

Mae nodded, "We rather liked the idea, he has mine." She smiled, "If you have my twins look a their hips as well. They have ones that match one another. You do not have the tree here but it is called a cherry tree, they have beautiful pink blossoms that fall like rain in the spring. They symbolize love, beauty, and wisdom."

The twins smiled. "This is truly a beautiful tradition." He traced the delicate hummingbird again. The men of the north used theirs to show strength and dominance, to use them for love was entirely different. He looked at his brother he smiled. "Perhaps we can learn to do such things here, we have talented artists."

Mae nodded, "We brought instructions and our own tattoo supplies on the chance the elves would like it. Legolas said ours are very different from what you have. The colours." She brushed a thumb over her hip.

The twins nodded. Lótë smiled, "The colours are gorgeous, so gentle."

Mae grinned, "I am not going to lie, getting one is very painful."

They made amused sounds. "The men of the north use them to show their strength, endurance. It is truly surprising that your females endure it."

Mae smiled, "It has a lot of meaning and is quite permanent. We're willing to suffer a bit."

The twins nodded with smiles and stood again. "What does the star represent to you?" Lótë asked.

Mae felt her heart clench. "In my world I was a very famous singer. Hundreds of millions in the world listened to my music, sang with me. We call famous people stars. Beautiful, untouchable, watched from a distance. Admired. Never forgotten."

The twins studied her, that was both beautiful and rather tragic for her. "We would like to hear you sing." Lótë tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Mae nodded. "I look forward to making my music here. Legolas is having many of our instruments from my world made."

They smiled.

"If you want I can show you a video of my greatest concert. A video is a captured moving picture with sound that plays on a machine."

They were quite surprised. "Why was it your greatest concert?" Lótë was curious.

"It was the audience. I performed for two million."

They were stunned.

"There is nothing else like an ocean of people singing with you, moving together, following your lead. The roar is incredible. Deafening but beautiful too." Mae felt really wistful. They had to get that portal working both ways.

The twins nodded. It was impossible to picture.

Elladan came over and hugged her from behind feeling her sorrow. "My love, you can sing for us. We will sing with you." He knew exactly how it felt to be in front of an audience that size from their bond. There truly _was_ nothing like it in there world. But they would do their best to make her a star there too. Elladan smiled at her new twins, "The fame in her world is nothing like what we know. No matter where in her very large world she went people knew her. Wanted nothing more than for her to greet them. They would cry from their joy, sometimes even faint they were so overwhelmed. It was very much like worship. Like her being a religion. Millions of people kept her picture in her home, declared their love for her. We watched millions chant her name, it was truly magnificent."

They were astonished. They studied her.

Elladan smiled, "She truly has a beautiful voice, her music incredibly unique. Is an incredibly skilled dancer. Can play many, many instruments." He made an amused sound, "She could guide her audience like no other. All perfectly following her lead, no matter how large. Even the millions she conducted."

They nodded incredibly curious and fascinated. One of the twins glanced at Elladan's hip and smiled. "Your tattoo is lovely as well." Lótë nodded.

Elladan smiled, "We quite like our matching set."

The twins smiled at him.

Elladan hugged her again. "My love, you should finish your selection. Legolas has gone to summon the guard, is setting up the theatre so we can watch your war 101."

Mae laughed and nodded. "I only have two more groups to shop through. See what other pretty I can find."

Elladan made an amused sound and gave the new twins the once over he winked at her, "You have excellent taste in men."

Mae laughed and poked him in the stomach, "Well I did crawl all over you two at the first opportunity."

Elladan laughed and nodded. "The sentiment was mutual."

The twins watched their interaction with a smile. They were very good together, beautiful fea mates.

Mae winked at the new twins, "I will be seeing you very soon, we have dancing to do together. Also, I am thinking of convincing you to try a hairstyle from my world." She gestured to Elladan.

The twins nodded and smiled. "We would love to." Lótë was very curious.

Elladan gave her bottom a playful swat. "Finish shopping, we must have our war talk."

Mae gave him a kiss and nodded. She parted from her new twins sending them off to join the others. She surveyed the next group and studied each. All handsome, not her type. She went to the last group and grinned. What the bloody fuck? Like, she didn't even know how this group was going to fit in a bed at the same time. She did a little happy dance. God life was amazing. The group was watching her amused. Mae went and grabbed another collar.

"Quadruplets, line up."

They grinned and hopped up and came and stood before her.

Mae eyeballed them. A bit shorter than the others, maybe 5'9", not that she cared. She was like 5'1", she wasn't casting stones. They were all kinds of beautiful. Seriously, the other females were not only crazy, they were about as bright as a one watt bulb. She could feel Legolas, Elladan and Elohir laugh. She made an amused sound. God they were pretty. Again with the perfect, delicate features. They would murder as models in her world. Their hair made her squirm. It was so long. Literally to the back of their knees and a stunning midnight blue. Not black, fucking the darkest shade of blue. Their eyes took her breath away the prettiest sapphire. Like photoshop enhanced sapphire.

'They are Kiladaia elves. Lake elves from the east. Their colouring is unique to that area.' Elohir smiled.

'I need more of these.' Mae grinned.

'We'll send notice.' Elohir mentally winked. 'Also mention that you prefer effeminate and multiples.'

Mae nodded, fuck yes. "What are your names? Age?"

"I am Heru." He pointed to each of his brothers, "Nildë, Nandë, and Ára. We are 2890."

"Have you ever been chosen before?" Mae quirked an eyebrow.

"No, we have not." Heru shook his head no.

Mae felt like throwing up her hands and stomping. What the fuck! She mentally hissed, fucking crazy. If she met the females she was going to be waving a finger at them and ranting.

Legolas laughed in her mind.

Seriously, you didn't just leave the most fucking gorgeous males out in the rain. What the hell! Almost 3000 years! Good lord! She took a deep breath and held up the collars and they dropped to their knees. It was her sworn duty now to roll around with every fucking multiple in Middle Earth that had been horribly scorned. It was outrageous. Her twins made an amused sound.

The quadruplets shivered in anticipation as they studied her holding the collars. Heru felt himself drip when his was clicked into place. Nildë let lose a moan when he felt the cool metal close around his neck. Nandë was aching to dip forward and lick at her. She was so close. He felt himself tense when the collar clicked in place. Ára was desperate to slip inside her. He wanted a female so badly. All these years had been torture. He moaned when he felt his collar lock.

Mae looked down at them. "I have to go to a meeting, but I want each of you to have what you want before I go." She paused, "Ára tell me what you want."

Ára shuddered, "I want to find release in you."

"Flat on your back." She looked at the other three. "I want you watching, touch yourselves. Kneel beside us." They moaned and nodded.

Mae straddled Ára and sunk down. Ára moaned when she dipped down so he could suckle at her breasts. He slid his hands to her bottom helping her slide up and down his shaft. Ára had never felt anything so good, the anticipation made him ache like nothing else. Her soft, tight, heat felt amazing. He couldn't stop moaning against her. Loved flicking at her nipples with his tongue.

Mae fully approved of her quadruplets. So hot. She ground down into Ára, could sense how much he wanted to be with her. It was such a turn on. She was putting them on a daily rotation. She was sleeping with a blanket of their hair draped over her. The thought made her cum.

Ára felt her clench around him and cried out against her cumming hard. It was so intense he was left shaking. Mae dipped down and kissed him her tongue dancing with hers. God, he wanted her badly, everyday. He would do anything she wanted. When she pulled back she dropped a kiss on the tip of his nose that made him smile. Mae rose from him with a little shake.

"Nandë, tell me what you want."

He shivered, "I want you to straddle my face while one of my brother's sucks at me."

Mae shivered as that mental picture popped into her head. Holy fuck. She met his eyes. "Lay down." She looked at the other three. "One of you on his cock. Actually, two of you. The third one I want massaging my breasts."

The group shuddered and nodded.

Mae straddled his face so she could watch the two lick and suck at him taking turns, sometimes licking at the same time. One of them kneeled beside her and moved his hands to her breasts massaging and teasing her nipples.

Nandë was so aroused. This was literally his most intense fantasy. He loved the taste of her, the feel of her against his tongue. The silkiness was delicious, he loved her soft little bud. He playfully flicked at it and sucked, working his tongue around her. He wanted her to cum for him. He would do this whenever she wished. Would stay at her feet just incase she felt the urge.

Mae moaned, could feel his enthusiasm for what he was doing to her. She would definitely let him do this to her, frequently. How the heck she was going to work in all of them was going to be a challenge. She looked at the one massaging her breasts, she definitely needed their names added to the collars, all of them. There was no way she was going to remember so many names. She was terrible with names. "What do you all do?"

Ára smiled at her, "We are musicians and dancers."

Her eyebrows shot up. Well fuck, that was handy. She would need some serious backup.

"I am a singer…do you like to learn new instruments?"

Ára nodded yes. "We know many, pick them up very quickly."

Mae was thrilled. Gorgeous, great sex, matched set. Couldn't be better. "You four are primaries."

They all made a startled sound. They smiled.

Nandë smiled against her and increased his flicking. That was more than he could have hoped for. It was amazing.

She wanted her hair fantasy too. "You four are sleeping with me tonight." Mae nodded. "We'll figure out how to make the bed thing work."

Legolas smiled in her mind, 'There is a room in the palace with a large cushioned area, it is not technically a bed, but it is thick and soft with lovely furs and blankets and a fireplace for warmth.'

Mae grinned, 'Legolas, I love you, you have the best ideas.'

He chuckled. 'I wish for your fantasies to become reality.'

Mae sent him a mental kiss.

The quadruplets were thrilled. Sharing her bed like that was very intimate. A privilege. It showed great trust. They would protect her well.

Mae came when Nandë did a rapid flicking that she was sure a human couldn't have managed, far too fast. She watched one of the brothers sucking at Nandë and swallowing. It made her ache.

Nandë moaned when she came, it was so good. He lapped at her savouring her. If she was open to it that evening he would like to spend more time between her thighs.

Mae moved off and smiled. "Nildë what do you want?"

"I want you on all fours so I can take you from behind. Heru shares the same desire."

Mae nodded and got in position. "Take turns."

They both groaned. Nildë entered her and gripped her hips and started thrusting hard pounding into her. It was so good. She felt different from the males, silky, incredibly soft, tight and hot. Heru switched with him and they took turns going back and forth moaning against her. She came as Heru was pounding into her. They were deliciously thick, a perfect stretch. He came into her and switched so Nildë could do the same.

Mae shivered at the sensation. She loved the quadruplets, seriously, like two sets of twins. God. She managed to stand with them and she shared kisses with each enjoying how their hands slid over her. Mae stretched a bit, Menel, Alverior,Tinu, and Alagos all needed a good fucking before she left. It was only fair.

Mae went and grabbed Menel with a grin. "Menel, you're going to fuck me against the wall."

Menel winked at her, "My pleasure."

Mae giggled and let him press her against the wall. He lifted her up and slid her down onto him encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. He started to thrust up into her with a moan.

Mae was curious, "How old are you, what do you do?"

Menel smiled against her throat. "I am 1923, I am a guard."

Mae nodded curious. "Do all the males fight or is it only the guards?"

Menel kissed her throat, "All of the males are fit for battle, we all train well. During our lifetimes we all act as guards at some point. At anytime any of us may be called for war."

"What do you do when you aren't a guard?"

Menel licked at her throat and playfully nipped. "I am a leatherworker. Even as a guard I still pursue my other work when I can."

Mae nodded and smiled. "Are you coming to the meeting after this?"

Menel nodded yes, "I heard the prince talking, I will be present. I am very curious as to what weapons your world has."

"Prepare to be impressed. If it's one thing we do well it is blow things up."

Menel laughed amused.

"No seriously, it's actually probably not funny. We've killed hundreds of millions in our wars over the last 100 years."

He was stunned.

"We have one weapon I am going to show you that we absolutely are not building here. It is more for information, a warning. It can wipe out huge cities, kill millions at once. It also kills the environment, forever. Nothing can live there again. It also causes great sickness, anyone near the area dies, the people born near are deformed. It is quite horrific." Mae nodded.

Menel met her eyes startled. That was outrageous.

"Sorry, not the best for sex talk."

Menel nodded amused at that. He bit her throat gently. "We will discuss it more when we are not so pleasantly occupied."

Mae nodded and just focused on the feel of him sliding in and out of her. It was amazing that she was still going. She'd been through like more than 20 today.

Elladan laughed in her mind, 'I think perhaps you have picked up the Elvish stamina through our bond.'

Mae arched an eyebrow. 'Acceptable perk.'

Her mates laughed.

It didn't take long for her and Menel to cum. They kissed hard when they were coming down. Mae smiled against him, "3 more to go! Then I am giving the war talk."

Menel nodded and helped her back to her feet. "Call for me whenever you wish."

Mae nodded and gave him another kiss.

Mae went and grabbed Alverior, Tinu, and Alagos. If she wanted to get to the meeting she need group action. Much quicker. She grinned at them, "OK my lovely elves. I am bending over, you are taking turns."

The three moaned and nodded.

Mae bent over the couch again and they started working into her. They pounded away and she held on. God, this much sex was fabulous. She was spending days just rolling around with her elves. They all came in quick succession of one another and she pinned each of them against the wall making out with them before she finally staggered away.

Mae wandered over and got dressed feeling quite thoroughly fucked. She watched the other elves finishing up and getting dressed. Such a fun party. She was so doing this again.

Legolas made an amused sound, 'Love, you may do this as often as you wish. They will be very happy to attend. I will.'

Mae laughed and nodded.


End file.
